Vortex Paradise
by Lana Snakebald
Summary: "Naquele momento, Áustria tomou uma decisão simples. Uma decisão fácil. Uma coisa tão natural quanto à cor das folhas e o soprar do vento. E ao mesmo tempo, algo que mudaria sua vida para sempre" As primeiras notas do amor Áustria/Hungria.
1. Prólogo

Vortex Paradise – 1 – Prólogo

Levantava, erguia a espada e voltava a lutar. O aço chorava e gritava. E então caiu de novo. Sentia a respiração falhar, os músculos queimavam e doíam, a armadura parecia pesada demais e a palma da mão também ardia ao segurar a espada, que por sorte não fora tirada de suas mãos. Seu adversário continuava em sua mesma pose de batalha, com uma mão atrás das costas, com seu ar cordial e elegante. Sentiu raiva daquilo, trincou os dentes e se levantou novamente partindo pra cima dele com mais um grito de guerra.

As espadas se encontraram mais algumas vezes. A fúria era seu combustível e o fazia ignorar as dores dos ferimentos.E eram muitos ferimentos. Cortes de espada em seus braços e em sua coxa. Também em seu rosto. Seu nariz sangrava assim como o canto dos lábios. Mais um movimento de espada. Dois, três , quatro. Uma seqüência. Queria acertar qualquer ponto vital dele. Queria apenas acertá-lo e por isso brandia a espada furiosamente. O outro, pos sua vez, não tentava si quer atacar. Apenas defendia seus ataques com o olhar sério e calmo, como se estivesse espantando moscas. Por que aquilo parecia tão mais fácil para ele? Por que ele parecia esforçar-se tão menos.

O austríaco se aproveitou de uma pequena abertura, acertou em suas costelas com o cabo da espada, e mais uma vez foi ao chão.

O chão. Fitou o gramado que tinha o mesmo verde de seus olhos, e agarrou com raiva. Não era assim! Não perdia facilmente! Si quer estava acostumado a perder! Mas o austríaco fazia parecer como se aquele sempre fora o seu lugar. No chão.

Pensou em erguer a espada mais uma vez, mas o sapato fino pisou em suas mãos. Gritou com a dor e soltou a espada enquanto seu adversário dizia olhando-o com um ar prepotente:

- Já chega, garoto. – disse o austríaco agachando-se e apanhando sua espada. – Estou farto disso, Hungria. Cresça mais alguns anos, e venha me desafiar de novo. E então, talvez, isso não seja tão humilhante pra você.

Então ele deu as costas e começou a afastar-se de seu oponente derrotado. Antes que este gritasse:

- Espere! – disse o rapaz tentando erguer-se com os braços trêmulos. Tinha cabeça baixa e em um murmúrio. – Como você pode? – então trincou os dentes. – COMO VOCÊ PODE SIMPLESMENTE ME DERROTAR ASSIM COMO SE EU NÃO FOSSE NADA?

Áustria parou e voltou-se pra seu adversário com o mesmo olhar frio e indiferente.

- Não quis fazer parecer que você não é nada. Mas, o que você é... – e então acento os óculos sobre o nariz. – Simplesmente não é o suficiente pra me derrotar.

Hungria cerrou os punhos, deu um soco no gramado e então se ergueu cambaleante.

- Se... – seu joelho falhou fazendo com que quase fosse ao chão novamente. – Se eu sou assim tão insignificante. Por que você não acaba logo com minha existência e me mata? – Então voltou seu olhar verde cheio de fúria para o austríaco. – SE VOCÊ É TÃO CAPAZ DE FAZER ISSO PORQUE NÃO ACABA COMIGO DE UMA VEZ?

- Não tenho interesse em simplesmente acabar com você... – começou o austríaco. – E também não posso te machucar demais, se não, aqueles com os quais você luta atualmente vão conquistar seu território... E sendo os bárbaros que são, logo viriam bater na minha porta e eu não quero problemas para a minha casa. Por tanto, pare logo com isso.

- Eu... Eu não posso parar... – Disse em voz baixa, sentindo o gosto ferroso do sangue tocar-lhe a ponta da língua e tornar aquele momento ainda mais amargo. – Eu não iria desafiar alguém como você, Áustria, se eu estivesse disposto a perder! Eu não vou embora sem que seu território seja meu! Eu preciso... Eu preciso de força! Eu preciso ficar mais forte pra expulsar aqueles nojentos da minha casa! Por isso eu não vou desistir! – Então levantou a cabeça e encarou o austríaco com toda a força que tinha. – EU SÓ VOU PARAR QUANDO TE DERROTAR ÁUSTRIA! AHHHHHH!

Áustria viu o rapaz húngaro partir em sua direção novamente, de mãos nuas. Suspirou. Era um tolo. Pretendia ganhar só no punho?

Quando Hungria, que vinha correndo em alta velocidade em sua direção, se aproximou o suficiente, ele fez um movimento sutil, leve, rápido suave como o de uma dança, desviando o tronco para a lateral. O rapaz, passou direto, aturdido, tentando entender porque seu soco, que deveria ter ido direto no plexo solar do adversário estava tingindo o ar naquele momento. Um momento que durou muito pouco. Pois um austríaco tinha um dos braços erguidos com a espada em punho, o cabo voltado para baixo e o desceu com toda a força na nuca do húngaro, fazendo-o desmaiar.

O garoto caiu inconsciente na grama. O mais velho o observou através das lentes finas dos óculos.

- Devo dizer... Que apesar de tudo, a sua determinação é, de fato, louvável.

Áustria limpou as laminas das espadas com um lenço. Jogou a de se adversário ao lado dele, para que ao menos tivesse como se defender quando acordasse. Embainhou a sua, deu-lhe as costas e começava a partir a passos lentos.

Um sentimento o abateu. Aquele sentimento de receio, interrompeu o movimento de seus pés e o fez parar. Era tão sublime como uma nota fina. Baixa demais para ser ouvida com clareza, mas ainda sim, um som belo demais pra ser ignorado no silêncio.

Ele voltou-se para trás e viu o jovem rapaz estirado no chão. O rosto ferido cheio de manchas vermelhas de sangue borrado. Os cabelos castanhos soltando-se de seu rabo de cavalo e caindo sobre o rosto sereno deitado na grama.

O austríaco sabia que se apenas o deixasse ali, os otomanos tomariam todas as suas terras, e extinguiriam sua existência. E no entanto se ele o acordasse, ele voltaria a atacá-lo novamente.

Naquele momento, Áustria tomou uma decisão simples. Uma decisão fácil. Uma coisa tão natural quanto à cor das folhas e o soprar do vento. E ao mesmo tempo, algo que mudaria sua vida para sempre.

* * *

><p>Aos poucos foi sentindo seu corpo novamente. Sentia o desconforto das dores musculares causadas na batalha. E agora, a inconsciências já não era o bastante pra anestesiar a dor na cabeça. Piscou os olhos com força e os abriu lentamente. E a primeira coisa que viu foi o teto elegante em tecido vermelho da cama nobre onde estava deitado.<p>

E então levantou bruscamente quando lhe ocorreu que não deveria estar deitado em uma cama nobre e sim no meio da floresta na grama úmida e no chão duro.

- O que é isso? – levou a mão ao rosto e percebeu que esta estava enfaixada com ataduras. Tocou os cortes que deveriam estar em seu rosto e notou que esses também haviam recebido tratamento adequado. – Mas que diabos é isso? O que aconteceu? – Então olhou ao redor e viu o quarto com mobília fina, quase tudo ali era coberto por tecidos e madeira nobre, de cores bem quentes e vivas. Os raios de sol alaranjados do cair da tarde entravam sutis pela grande janela na parede á sua direita. – Que lugar é esse?

- Meu quarto. – Era o austríaco. Estava sentado numa cadeira próximo ao que parecia ser uma penteadeira ou uma escrivaninha. Estava com os braços e as pernas cruzadas e seu habitual ar arrogante e presunçoso. – Ou melhor, é seu quarto agora. Estamos na minha casa...

- O que?

- E antes que comece a fazer algum alvoroço, devo avisá-lo... – continuou, sem se deixar interromper. – Que você é meu subordinado agora. E toda e qualquer atitude que eu julgar inapropriada entre um subordinado e um mestre, será tratada devidamente.

- E o que te leva a acreditar que eu aceitarei de bom grado que você me subjugue?

O austríaco levantou o olhar e fitou o húngaro raivoso.

- Acredito que seja o fato de que você não tenha escolha Hungria. Você pode ficar em minha casa sob minhas ordens, ou eu posso entregá-lo aos otomanos feridos como está. – Então ele suspirou e se levantou de sua cadeira. – Considerando as cartas que o destino lhe deu, a chance que estou lhe dando é indubitavelmente melhor.

Hungria absorveu aquelas palavras e se imaginou lutando contra os otomanos na situação em que estava. Não tinha mesmo condição de pará-los antes de decidir atar o Áustria na intenção de tomar seu território e se fortalecer para parar o avanço do inimigo. E era indubitável que, mesmo que estivesse perdendo sua liberdade e sua própria casa, ao menos continuava vivo e existindo. O que não ocorreria caso tivesse sido deixado sozinho.

O jovem rapaz cerrou os punhos e baixou a cabeça trincando os dentes e contendo as lágrimas.

Áustria o olhou de soslaio pro garoto. Entendia como ele estava se sentindo e a forma como aquele rosto de traços finos tão apreciáveis esperava a desolação e a raiva de alguém que tem que se conformar por ter perdido tudo, o faziam sentir-se como o vilão da história.

È bem verdade que ele poderia ter se unido á Hungria. Aquele garotinho já o havia salvado tantas vezes em sua infância, e agora precisava ser salvo. E ele podia tê-lo salvo. Podia muito bem ter oferecido uma aliança pra que eles se unissem contra a dominação do território. Mas húngaro o atacara primeiro, e ia contra seu orgulho oferecer uma aliança nessas condições – além também de provavelmente desagradar seu chefe, caso o fizesse. -. E no entanto, a atitude lhe parecia digna de louvor e bem altruísta.

Mas, já havia tomado sua decisão. E talvez em breve, Hungria percebesse que aquela era a melhor decisão.

- Eu não pretendo mais discutir com você. – ele deu-lhe as costas e saiu do quarto fazendo ranger a grande porta de mogno. – Você precisa tirar essa armadura e tomar um banho. Mandarei que os criados venham ajudá-lo. Logo em seguida, lhe mostrarei a casa.

Aquela porta fechou-se com um baque surdo. Um rapaz húngaro cativo, ajoelhado na cama, sentia-se mergulhando na solidão daquele quarto, que agora seria sua cela numa prisão. E sentia-se grato por isso. Sim. Grato. Porque agora em sua completa solidão, ele finalmente podia mergulhar o rosto nas cobertas macias e entregar-se ás suas lágrimas. As lagrimas de um homem que havia acabado de perder sua casa, sua liberdade, sua esperança... Um homem que havia acabado de perder sua antiga vida. De perder tudo o que tinha...


	2. Prelúdio

Vortex Paradise – 2 – Prelúdio

Hungria realmente relaxou mais quando deixou o corpo amortecer diante da banheira quente do Áustria. De qualquer forma, aquele maldito era realmente muito rico pra ter uma sala de banho com uma banheira daquele tamanho: aquilo daria quase seis vezes o tamanho de uma banheira normal, se não mais. Ocupava grande parte do centro da sala e era rodeada por pilares romanos clássicos. Os ladrilhos que revertiam as paredes e os pisos eram exageradamente finos também.

O húngaro fez bico e ficou brincando de espirrar a água pelas duas mãos em forma de casulo.

- Prússia tinha razão. Esse cara não passa de um mauricinho metido a besta. Como eu pude perder pra alguém que provavelmente nem sabe o que é guerrear de verdade? Deve ter tido aulas de esgrima desde pequeno e... – Então ocorreu-lhe a lembrança de um garotinho de olhos azuis e cabelo castanho escuro chorando todo machucado no meio do bosque, tentando erguer uma espada sem sucesso.

A lembrança o pegou de surpresa e por alguma razão o gosto do nostálgico o fez perder-se em seus pensamentos também.

- È mesmo... Eu havia me esquecido que já conhecia o Áustria. – então suspirou apoiando os braços nas laterais da banheira e voltando seu olhar para as belas figuras em mosaico no teto. – Faz tanto tempo! Eu nunca imaginei que o encontraria de novo. Pensando por esse lado, ele até que ficou bem mais forte do que era. E tá menos chorão também.

Então deixou-se mergulhar até nariz, soltando o ar e fazendo bolinhas, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Como será que vai ser a minha vida agora enquanto eu tiver que conviver com esse cara?" pensou. Voltou a sentar-se e baixou a cabeça. Os cabelos longos caiam pesadamente em ondas, brilhosas por causa da água, a franja pingava água em seu nariz e as pontas dos cabelos castanhos ondulavam como algas , flutuando na água.

Hungria emergiu em seus pensamentos novamente. Já havia lamentado tudo o que tinha pra lamentar antes de ser conduzido por empregadas até aquela sala de banho. Os ferimentos ardiam em contato com a água morna. Mas, tinha que admitir que tinha sido bem tratado desde que chegara aquele lugar. E estava começando a pensar que, entre morrer e ser prisioneiro naquele lugar tão grande e luxuoso, de repente aquela era mesmo a melhor opção.

Ouviu três batidas na porta e se sobre saltou olhando por sobre o ombro. A pessoa não esperou que lhe desse permissão pra entrar, o que não foi de tudo ruim, até porque não daria mesmo. Não por descortesia, nem por ter vergonha de que vissem seu corpo, mas, simplesmente porque não estava acostumado com os costumes daquela casa.

Áustria entrou suspirando, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados, com uma expressão de alguém que estava ficando incrivelmente saturado com todos os problemas que tinha para resolver. Tinha em mãos uma muda de roupas dobradas. Então olhou para o rapaz sentado dentro da banheira virado de costas para ele.

- Hungria, eu trouxe suas novas roupas. São minhas. E apesar de você ser mais baixo e ter o corpo bem menor do que o meu, acredito que eles vão servir pra alguma coisa pelo menos até que... – Então, antes que percebesse seus óculos já estavam embaçados devido ao vapor que subia da água quente. Ele também sentia calor dentro do ambiente, estando vestido com roupas tão grossas, procurou usar a mão livre pra afrouxar um pouco o colarim da blusa – Droga. Está quente aqui...

Hungria se levantou da banheira e caminhou até seu novo senhor com o corpo nu pingando, a cada passo que dava deixava um rastro de água no chão que escorria amplamente de seu corpo. Caminhou lentamente até o austríaco e apanhou a roupa de suas mãos sem dizer nada.

- Caham, Enfim... – disse o moreno alto de olhos azuis, aproveitando as duas mãos livres pra tirar os óculos e limpá-lo no lenço de seu colarim. – São apenas uma provisão. Eu realmente não esperava que você viesse morar aqui e por isso não preparei nada, mas... Amanhã mesmo eu devo sair para lhe comprar roupas no...

- Devem servir. – disse, analisando as roupas que lhe haviam sido dadas e sem reparar, por algum tempo o olhar completamente abismado do Austríaco quando ele recolocou os óculos e fitou seu corpo.

Mas, não era algo que passaria despercebido por tanto tempo. Até porque, a reação do Áustria, definitivamente, não foi nada discreta. Ele encarava o corpo á sua frente, sem tentar disfarçar nem um pouco o que estava fazendo. E não o fazia isso conscientemente, pois alguém com a classe e finese daquele austríaco jamais se entregaria a tal gafe. Fazia-o daquela forma porque estava absolutamente aturdido com a beleza totalmente inusitada e inesperada que via, enquanto subia os olhos de seus pés, até seus tornozelos, indo para seus joelhos e a coxa bem torneada, passando rapidamente pelos quadris – pois tinha medo de acabar demorando-se demais nessa parte e deixar que seu corpo tomasse conta de suas atitudes. - , então fitando a cintura e a barriga magra e bem definida e enfim chegando ao...

- Qual o seu problema hein, cara? Vai ficar me encarando assim mesmo? Que foi? Nunca viu não?

Áustria saiu daquele ambiente quente, que o estava literalmente sufocando o mais rápido possível. No corredor, fechou a porta ás suas costas e se escorou sobre ela como se tivesse acabado de esconder a cena de um assassinato. Enquanto tentava tomar o controle de si e não ter um de seus ataques de asma, ele cobriu com uma das mãos o rosto vermelho quente que contrastava com o branco da luva que usava. Então tentava, mentalmente , conter-se e procurar uma explicação plausível pro que havia acabado de ver.

Hungria por outro lado não gostou daquela atitude. Mas considerou o que parecia óbvio e decidiu se aproveitar da situação. Começou a chutar a porta pra forçar que ela se abrisse.

- O que foi Áustria? Agora que viu o meu físico heróico você ficou assustado é? HÁ! – e deu um chute tão forte que fez a porta abrir jogando o austríaco no chão. Hungria aproximou-se com as mãos na cintura olhando para seu dominador com um olhar irritadiço e presunçoso que lembrava muito o seu próprio amigo Prússia. – O que é? Um mauricinho como você certamente não tem músculos como esses, não é?

Áustria olhava para a visão a sua frente, com o rosto tão vermelho quanto poderia ficar, o óculos pendurado de forma torta no seu nariz, e ele com uma expressão de surpresa tola que raramente se via em pessoas como ele. E por mais que estivesse se esforçando, não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele corpo tão perfeitamente esculpido.

- Hun...gria... – dizia temeroso, finalmente conseguindo baixar o rosto, fechar os olhos e ajeitar os óculso sobre o nariz. – Po-po... Por que vo... Porque você... – ele respirou fundo tentando manter a calma que ainda lhe restava. – Por que você nunca me disse que era uma garota?

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto e deu espaço pra uma expressão tombou a cabeça pro lado, ainda fitando os austríaco piscando.

- Hã?

* * *

><p>- Hahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! – debatia-se de rir. – Então você achou que eu era uma garota? Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Só mesmo alguém como você! Hahahahahahaha!<p>

Hungria estava sentada sobre a cama que lhe fora dada pela segunda vez naquele dia. E devido ao ataque de risos que estava tendo, parecia já se sentir bastante confortável com ela. Rolava sobre ela apertando a barriga com uma toalha na cabeça e o corpo coberto um um roupão que Áustria teve de providenciar, pois ela negava-se a cobrir seu corpo com a toalha como uma mulher realmente faria.

Ela balançava as pernas abobalhadamente e depois voltava a se sentar dando tapas fortes na própria coxa com o ataque de risos. O austríaco, sentado em uma cadeira diante de sua cama, porém, mantinha-se com o olhar voltado para o chão, ainda envergonhado pelo que havia acabado de acontecer.

E o motivo pelo qual estava tão tenso, com os ombros enrijecidos e os punhos fortemente cerrados sobre as pernas, como se ele estivesse sentado em uma cadeira elétrica, ao invés de gritar a loucura de Hungria, è porque ele realmente acreditava que ela não tinha ciência de sua natureza. E tanto para ele, quanto para ela, aquela era uma notícia que deveria ser dada com calma. E por isso, ele julgou que seria melhor esperar que ela terminasse de dar seu ataque para começar a explicá-la.

- Hahahahahahahahaha! Ai ai! Eu sempre soube que meu corpo era um pouco diferente da maioria dos garotos, mas... Francamente! Achar que eu sou uma garota! Hahahahahahaha! – continuava a rir escandalosamente Hungria. –Eu realmente deveria me sentir ofendido! Mas, sendo um idiota que nem você, eu vou levar em conta a sua burrice, ok? Hahahahahahaha!

- Hungria... – murmurou Austria respirando fundo e depois erguendo eu olhar pela primeira vez, desde que fizera a descoberta, fitando diretamente e seriamente os belíssimos olhos verdes daquela moça. – Não é uma brincadeira e nem um engano de minha parte. Você é uma garota e é necessário que passe a se comportar como tal.

Talvez Hungria ainda tivesse tirado mais sarro do Áustria por aquela loucura que estava dizendo. Mas, não havia mais graça, realmente. E não havia porque ele o estava fitando com aqueles olhos fortes e firmes cor de safira, tão sérios e compenetrastes, e aquilo o estava incomodando. Não bastasse tê-lo feito cativo, também queria deixá-lo louco.

Hungria cruzou as pernas apoiou o cotovelo no joelho e encarou aquele á sua frente com desprezo no olhar.

- O que você está falando com essa cara tão séria e superior? O que o faz pensar que você é dono de tudo inclusive da verdade? Isso é só porque você tem mais dinheiro e poder que os outros? Há! – então voltou a esboçar seu sorriso, apesar de olhá-lo com o mesmo desprezo. – Você acha mesmo que eu teria vivido a minha vida toda achando que eu era um garoto se eu não fosse um?

Áustria tirou os óculos por um momento e depois massageou a região do nariz entre os olhos. Voltou a colocar os óculos e fitou a húngara com um suspiro e o mesmo olhar sério de antes.

- Eu também não compreendo como isso pode ser possível. Mas, eu... – então ele ficou novamente espantosamente vermelho, estava tentando afastar aquela visão que tivera de sua mente para que aquilo não lhe provocasse reações impróprias, mas o assunto exigia que se tocasse naquele assunto. – Eu vi seu corpo, caham... – pigarreou. – Eu vi seu corpo perfeitamente, e nem era necessário que eu reparasse em tantos detalhes assim pra perceber... Ahn.. O que estou querendo dizer, Húngria é que... Seu corpo é de uma mulher muito... – então ele respirou fundo e soltou calmamente tentando alinhar o pensamento. – Você é uma mulher Hungria! Porque seu corpo é como o de uma mulher.

Hungria levantou da cama furiosa, batendo o pé.

- Eu não sou uma mulher seu idiota! E é claro que meu corpo não se parece com o de uma...

- E você, por acaso, já viu alguma mulher sem roupa, Hungria?

Aquilo a calou como se um dardo tivesse acertado sua garganta. Pouco a pouco, a raiva foi dando lugar a vergonha e estava quase beirando o receio. Hungria virou o rosto pro outro lado coçando a bochecha com um sorriso meio sem graça.

- Bem... Não.

- Pois então...

- Ma-mas! Mas não é como se eu tivesse vivido sozinho esse tempo todo! Outras pessoas me conhecem! Se eu fosse uma garota, certamente alguém teria...

- Eu mesmo, pensava esse tempo todo que você era um garoto. – interrompeu o Áustria, e cada palavra que saia de sua boca deixava Hungria mais confusa. – Acredito que, por ter vivido toda a sua vida achando que era um menino, você se adequou á essa condição. Seu jeito de falar, sua voz, sua forma de agir e de se mover... Por acreditar tão fielmente que você era um garoto, você acabou fazendo com que outras pessoas acreditassem também. E a armadura que você usa também ajudou a esconder as sinuosidades do seu corpo. Por falar nisso, Hungria... A armadura que você usava não te machucava?

Surpreendeu-se, e então levou a mão ao peito.

- Um pouco aqui. – o ato de segurar os próprios seios, envergonhou Áustria que decidiu voltar seu olhar para o chão. – E Também ficava um pouco larga, mas... Achei que era só porque eu era um pouco menor que os outros garotos e meus músculos eram maiores. Que sinuosidades são essas que você fala?

Áustria pigarreou e buscou rapidamente um caderno de folhas brancas que costumava guardar junto á mesa de cabeceira. Então começou a fazer esboços rápidos, mas muito bem desenhados, com um talento inegável dos corpos de um homem e de uma mulher ao seu lado. Então foi mostrando pra húngara a medida que iria desenhando.

- Aqui... As mulheres são mais baixas e tem o quadril mais largo que os dos homens, isto é biologicamente preparados para gerar uma criança, está vendo? O peito também é diferente por causa disso. Mulheres tem o peito mais volumoso, formando os seios. Essa parte do abdômen dos homens é normalmente mais definida, e os músculos são mais visíveis, os ombros também são mais largos, assim como as costas, isso tudo é devido á hormônios que nosso corpo gera para nos dar mais força e preparo físico. Também tem... Caham... Os órgãos sexuais que são naturalmente diferentes: o do homem é assim, e o da mulher é assim. Viu? Bem, essas são as diferenças básicas.

Hungria arregalava os olhos, e uma parte de sua mente absorvia tudo aquilo, enquanto outra simplesmente não conseguia entender ou acreditar no que via. A confusão e o medo começaram a irritá-la ela arrancou o caderno das mãos do austríaco e os jogou longe.

- È mentira! Isso é algum tipo de piada?

- Não é piada Hungria! Por que você não consegue acreditar? Eu desenhei um corpo igual ao seu, não é? E mesmo um desenhista habilidoso como eu não seria capaz de retratar tais detalhes tendo visto só uma vez.

- Talvez! – disse ela em voz alta. – Talvez você tenha razão quanto ao desenho, mas isso não significa nada! Como posso acreditar que você também não tem um corpo igual ao meu? Você pode ter inventado tudo isso!

- Hungria! Ouça o que está dizendo! – insistiu o austríaco.

- Se não é então me mostra! – gritou ela desesperada. As lágrimas se acumulando no canto dos olhos. – Me mostra que eu e você não somos iguais!

Áustria tirou os olhos, se levantou e colocou-os sobre a escrivaninha suspirando longa e pesadamente. Não pensava que o simples fato de aceitar aquela pessoa em sua casa o traria tantos problemas em tão pouco tempo. Havia sido consideravelmente mais fácil com o Império Romano Germânico. Ele se apoiava sobre a superfície da escrivaninha, a cabeça pendendo sobre os ombros altos.

- Eu não posso fazer isso! Não é certo!

- Por quê não? –gritou ela com raiva.

- Porque é assim que as coisas são! Um homem não deve ver o corpo nu de uma mulher e nem uma mulher de um homem á menos que eles sejam casados! È errado fazer...

- Mas, você viu o meu, não viu? Se eu sou uma mulher...

- Eu vi! Mas, foi um acidente! E eu sinto muito por aquilo!

- Você não entende, não é? – disse a húngara se levantando da cama. – Você acha que isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Está me dizendo que a minha vida toda é uma mentira! Se você não tem provas consistentes disso que está falando é verdade, apenas pare de falar essas besteiras! Pare de me deixar confuso! Pare de bagunçar a minha vida!

- Está bem! – disse Áustria elevando a voz num tom anormal, apesar de ainda ser bem mais baixo que a da moça a sua frente. E logo depois voltou a falar baixo. – Está bem... Eu entendo.

Hungria tentou se acalmar diante do olhar sério e pesaroso daquele diante dela. Ainda estava nervosa, ainda estava com medo e com raiva e seu coração palpitava forte. Não sabia porque tinha deixado a situação chegar até aquele ponto. Em outra ocasião apenas teria declarado as palavras do austríaco loucura e teria dito para ele deixá-la sozinha. Mas era a sua voz e o seu olhar que a deixavam daquele jeito. Abalada, confusa e curiosa. Mas, mesmo assim... Mesmo enquanto o via desabotoar o sobretudo azul marinho, desamarrar o lenço cheio de babados que ficava preso em seu colarim, tirar o colete e a blusa social e enquanto se desfazia de suas calças. Ela rezava que ele estivesse errado e que seu corpo fosse igual ao dela.

Foi uma reza em vão.

Talvez Hungria, em outra ocasião, tivesse contemplado o corpo nu do austríaco e reparado em como era belo. Mas, naquele dia, ver aquele corpo era algo assustador. Ela sentia-se como se tivesse caído num buraco em um mundo estranho onde nada fazia sentido. O corpo dele era algo estranho, que ela nunca havia visto antes. Assim como o dela lhe parecia estranho também, quando ela voltou-se de frente pro espelho da penteadeira a abriu o roupão.

As lágrimas começaram a cair. Nada daquilo parecia fazer o menor sentido. Nada parecia real. Era como se ela tivesse sido jogada no espaço. E sentia mesmo que estava ficando sem ar. E então sentiu a vergonha. Vergonha por ter visto o corpo do austríaco, vergonha por ele ter visto o dela. Ela se deixou cair sobre os joelhos, cobriu-se e se encolheu enquanto Áustria olhava pra ela compadecido ao mesmo tempo em que se vestia.

Sentia-se cruel vendo-a assim. Estava literalmente tirando tudo daquela moça, até a própria identidade que ela creditava ter.

- Eu sinto muito Hungria. Pedi que as criadas providenciasse uma roupa apropriada para você,está dentro do armário. – e realmente de vestir-se ele decidiu que o melhor seria deixá-la sozinha. – Posso aguardá-la para o jantar ou prefere comer aqui?

Não houve resposta. O rosto da húngara continuava mergulhado em uma concha que ela formara com as mãos para segurar as lágrimas.

- Eu esperarei até oito horas. Caso não apareça, mando alguém trazer-lhe o jantar.

E antes de sair... Ele a ouviu chamar. Talvez, qualquer outra pessoa não a tivesse ouvido já que ela o chamou quase em um sussurro:

- Áustria... – disse, quase inaudível. E depois sua voz se elevou apenas ao tom de um murmúrio, ela ainda estava agachada de costas pra ele. – Tudo bem se... Eu ainda usar as roupas de garoto? Eu... Não vou me sentir confortável usando...

- Eu compreendo – disse ele, fazendo uma suave reverência com a cabeça. – O que a fizer se sentir melhor.

E então ele saiu. E aquele quarto voltou a parecer uma prisão ainda maior para Hungria.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá todo mundo o/ espero que estejam gostando.**

**Essa fic era pra ser pequena, mas acabo ficando bem longa porque eu fui tonta a ponto de querer contar a historia do Austria e da Hungria desde o começo. E é óbvio q se eu começo a contar uma história dessas eu tenho que terminar. E é uma história beeem longa a desses dois.**

**Não costumo fazer isso, mas acabei modificando algumas coisas da história original do autor de Hetalia. Pelo que eu sei, por exemplo, quem descobre que a Hungria é uma garota é o Prússia e não o Áustria. Mas, decidi mudar isso um pouquinho pra dar ênfase ao casal.**

**Em breve postarei os outros capítulos o/**

**Mandem reviews \o/ por gentileza.**

**Beijos! X3  
><strong>


	3. Crescendo

Vortex Paradise – 3 – Crescendo

Na noite anterior, Hungria optara por não sair de seu quarto, e uma das criadas lhe trouxe uma bandeja com os pratos mais refinados da noite.

A atitude trouxera certo pesar ao Áustria. Que antes de saber a notícia tinha passado uma hora inteira ouvindo as reclamações do Sacro Império Romano Germânico que estava irritadiço por ter de esperar, e por ter de esperar uma garota. Se opôs totalmente á hospede feminina, justificando-se por não se sentir nada confortável tendo uma mulher em casa.

Áustria, que havia passado o dia inteiro com problemas e turbulências ouvira, e tentava pacientemente acalmar os ânimos do Sacro Império, sem muito sucesso. Todos aqueles conflitos e a auto crítica quanto a decisão de levar Hungria para morar com eles pesara em seus ombros durante toda a noite.

E por dormir mal durante toda a noite, ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar em seu trabalho. Hungria também não descera pro café e a culpa o estava dominando. Não sabia bem ao certo porque se importava tanto com a garota. Fossem quais fossem as circunstâncias, ela era sua cativa. Ele a havia vencido numa luta justa e decidira dominá-la pra que ela não deixasse existir como país. Em sua mente, tinha certeza de que tinha feito o que era certo.

Mas, o silêncio da casa, que antes lhe era tão agradável, agora o perturbava. Pois aquele silêncio lembrava tanto a dor e tristeza de Hungria.

Seus olhos e seu coração buscaram na sala por seu piano. Aquele som magnífico seria capaz não só de quebrar o silêncio incomodo, como também de organizar seus sentimentos e pensamentos de um jeito que ele jamais conseguiria fazer sozinho.

Hungria estava atrás da porta daquele escritório fazia algum tempo. Já tinha andado por toda a casa, descobrindo cômodos e corredores, tão sinuosa e silenciosa como um felino. Aquele lugar ainda lhe causava desolação e tristeza. Toda aquela situação lhe trazia tristeza. Já não se sentia mais confortável com as roupas de homens, agora que sabia que era uma mulher. Tampouco se sentia confortável com as roupas de mulheres.

Aquele lugar era estranho, apesar de confortável. O mundo agora pra ela parecia estranho. Passou a noite pensando que, por mais que isso fosse incomum, queria encontrar o Prússia. Mas, logo em seguida o pensamento lhe pareceu assustador também. Não se sentia localizada em lugar algum no mundo. Mal se sentia a Hungria. Sentia-se mais um fantasma naquela casa imensa.

E ainda sim, havia algo que a motivava a continuar. Algo que a situava. Um fio invisível em que se agarrar. Um sentimento que ela não compreendia. Mas que pulsava forte nela toda vez que ela lembrava daquele olhar sério, cordial do Áustria. Aquela cor linda e carinhosa, um azul safira suavemente arroxeado, tão cheio de intensos sentimentos.

Ela queria desculpar-se com ele por não comparecer no jantar e no café da manhã. Não sabia por que queria se desculpar. Mas, queria. E achava que ao menos isso a faria se sentir melhor.

E passou muito tempo encostada naquela porta pensando nisso. Quando o som suave e ritmado do bater das teclas, começando com notas finas e lentas começaram a encaixar-se lentamente e formar uma melodia. Um som daquela mesma cor. Era meio melancólico, era meio saudoso. Parecia estar se infiltrando no coração dela e tocando-a. Para envolve-la e dar-lhe a mão. Era tão lindo! Tão calmo e gentil...

Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela bela melodia, e sem que percebesse acabou se apoiando na porta encostada fazendo-a se abrir. O ranger das dobradiças a despertou de seu êxtase num susto. Também assustou o austríaco, que parou de tocar por um instante, as mãos dispostas exatamente onde batera as últimas teclas.

Ela não se deu conta. Não naquele momento. Como aquilo a tirava do sentimento de vazio. Sua bochecha se pintou de vermelho e ela baixou a cabeça olhando pra todos os lados, sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer, levou o punho ao peito que batia acelerado enquanto os olhos surpresos do Áustria a fitavam, piscando surpresos por trás de seus óculos.

O homem moreno sentiu o alívio e a calma invadir seu peito. Quase esboçou um sorriso, mas se conteve em apenas manter a expressão calma. Não queria fazer nenhum gesto que a assustasse novamente. Por isso apenas fez um suave aceno com a cabeça, que ele esperava que ela entendesse como um: "Não tem problema". E então voltou a tocar.

A húngara teria apenas saído da sala e voltado para seu quarto. Mas a música mais uma vez a envolveu. E envolveu todo o ambiente também. O frio e a desolação no coração de Hungria foram tragados. Sentia-se confortável novamente consigo mesma. Confortável naquele quarto, com o sol sutilmente entrando pelas amplas janelas, e aquele som aquecendo todo o ambiente, como se flores e graminhas brotassem e se enraizassem pelos cantos do quarto trazendo consigo pássaros e borboletas.

Ela teria fechado os olhos novamente. Mas, antes que o fizesse, seus olhos encontraram o austríaco ao piano, e estacionaram ali. Reparando como ele parecia concentrado e ao mesmo tempo relaxado enquanto seus dedos enluvados ágeis tamborilavam as teclas do piano, sutilmente curvado, ele balançava o tronco e a cabeça marcando o compasso da música. Os olhos dele sim estavam fechados, absorto em sua arte. Tinha um rosto belo, de traços nobres e alongados. Era um belo homem, de belas feições e bela postura e... Na verdade, a atmosfera que se formava a sua volta era realmente fascinante.

Hungria se sentiu surpresa e seu coração disparou mais uma vez involuntariamente, bombeando o sangue que queimava em seu rosto. Sentiu-se envergonhada novamente. Por que estava reparando tanto na aparência do Áustria? E é bem verdade que ele é muito lindo. E que olhar pra ele fazia seu coração bater mais forte e causava uma sensação agradável em todo o corpo, mas...

Ela nem reparou quando a música foi morrendo e chegando em suas ultimas notas, que o austríaco tocou as ultimas teclas mais delicada e lentamente, como se quisesse prolongá-las o máximo possível.

- Ah... – começou Hungria com a voz mais fina do que ela esperava. E então voltou ao tom masculino normal. – È... Uma bela canção.

Áustria levantou os olhos e fitou-a diretamente. Então esboçou um sorriso cordial.

- Obrigado. Fico feliz que esteja se sentindo melhor.

- Bem... È... – disse a garota esfregando o braço. E então se aproximando timidamente. – Posso... Posso ver?

Áustria apontou-lhe um lugar ao seu lado no banco do piano. Ela se aproximou tímida e relutantemente, e sentou-se ao seu lado esgueirando os olhos pro caderno de partituras apoiado sobre as teclas.

Piscou algumas vezes confusa. Entendia o que era aquilo, mas nunca entendeu como funcionava. Nunca perdera seu tempo com essas futilidades. Estava sempre lutando. Mas, agora que via de perto, parecia realmente intrigante.

- Você... Imita os sons que estão escritos aqui não é?

- Sim. – disse ele calmamente.

Ela tombou a cabeça pro lado uma vez tentando ver se aquilo fazia algum sentido. Poucos segundos depois desistiu suspirando.

- Não entendo como esse monte de bolinhas pode ser a música que estava tocando agora a pouco.

- Bem, leva anos pra aprender a decifrá-las. – sorriu o Austríaco. Falar de música realmente sempre era aquecedor pra ele. – Seria complicado demais tentar explicá-la tudo tão rapidamente.

- Ah! – antes que ele pudesse concluir o que estava falando, ela interrompeu apontado para letras que poderia ler. – "Paradise Vortex" de Roderich Edelstein. – sem que ela percebesse Áustria corou. Não tinha reparado que ela notaria justamente o título e a autoria da música. – Não conheço isso. Não é muito famoso não é?

- Ahn... Na verdade... – ele fechou o caderno, tentando ser o mais delicado possível diante da sua situação nervosa. – È de minha autoria.

- Você quem compôs isso? – surpreendeu.

- Ah, sim... O que me faz lembrar, que eu nunca me apresentei devidamente.

- Roderich... Então esse é seu verdadeiro nome. – disse reflexiva. – Combina bem com você. È bem pomposo.

- Ahn... Não sei se deveria encarar isso como um elogio. – disse ele coçando a bochecha. Depois retomou seu olhar sério. – Creio que, talvez eu possa saber também o seu nome. Posto que você já sabe o meu.

Hungria se sentiu envergonhada com a proximidade e facilidade como estavam conversando. No entanto, sentia-se melhor do que quando perambulava nos corredores da mansão ou regurgitava suas desventuras em seu quarto. Então apenas baixou o rosto corado com as mãos juntas junto ao colo e os ombros tensos e disse hesitante:

- E-e-e... Elizaveta. – então engoliu a seco e repetiu. - Elizaveta Héderváry

Áustria se permitiu por um momento ficar meio estarrecido. Como ela poderia ter vivido a vida inteira com aquele nome sem saber que era uma mulher? Mas, conteve-se. Achou graça, mas segurou seus pensamentos apenas em um riso fraco.

- O que foi? – perguntou a moça. Irritada por estar envergonhada.

- Nada demais. – disse ele com seu sorriso cordial novamente. – È um belíssimo nome. E também acho que lhe cai bem.

A moça sentia o rosto quente e não se atrevia a olhar para o rosto do austríaco com o coração batendo forte daquele jeito.

Áustria tocou uma das teclas graves de seu piano lentamente. O som a assustou um pouco e ela levantou o olhar. Perguntava-se que tipo de música deveria começar com uma nota pesada daquela. Mas, nenhuma começou. O homem apenas ouvia o ressoar da nota de olhos fechados.

- Hum... Sim. – sussurrou ele. – È bonito. Transmite força, e poder... Mas,... – ele abriu os olhos e olhou de soslaio pra Hungria. – Acredito que, esteja desarmônico com o contexto da melodia.

A moça piscou aturdida e confusa.

- È... Acredito que sim. – disse ela, sem entender ao certo o que ele estava falando.

- Então... Permite-me afinar?

- O que?

- Sua voz. – ele fez uma pausa receoso. – Entenderei se não quiser, mas... È um desperdício ver tal destoar em tão bela melodia.

Então ela entendera. A melodia era ela. E sim, ainda falava como um garoto. Não tinha certeza se queria que sua voz mudasse também. Na verdade, não sabia se conseguiria mudá-la. Mas, ainda sim, assentiu silenciosamente.

- Poderia, por gentileza, tentar cantar o mesmo tom das notas?

Ela assentiu novamente. Ele tocou a mesma nota grave que havia tocado antes. Hungria percebeu que não precisou mudar em nada a sua voz atual para alcançar a nota, percebendo que aquele era seu próprio tom. Áustria tocou uma nota duas casas mais fina. A moça relutou a principio, mas logo em seguida ressoou um "Ahhh~" mais suave sem muita dificuldade.

Um sorriso sutil se formou no rosto do músico. Sentia a voz de Hungria despertar lentamente como o desabrochar de uma flor. E quando ele finalmente chegou em um Lá doce meigo e gentil a voz de Hungria pareceu encaixar-se perfeitamente aquele som. E não foi só aos ouvidos dele que isso pareceu. A húngara também sentiu como se sua garganta tivesse sido libertada de uma coleira invisível que a prendia. De repete, sentia que aquele tom de voz era muito mais natural que o que normalmente usava, e inclusive o reconheceu de certas vezes em que chorara sozinha e se deixava relaxar da postura de guerreira.

Ela olhou pra Áustria, aturdida e impressionada com a beleza e suavidade da própria voz. O maestro sorriu satisfeito e feliz.

- Bravo. – disse ele carinhosamente. – Espero que um dia possa cantar uma bela canção pra mim.

Ela corou. Uma felicidade estranha explodiu em seu peito ao deparar-se com o sorriso carinhoso do austríaco. Prendeu uma das mechas de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, encolhendo os ombros timidamente e deixando transparecer a silhueta de um sorriso.

- Ah! Sacro Império! – O pequeno fora surpreendido espiando atrás da porta. A presença dele surpreendeu Hungria também. – Por favor, aproxime-se.

O pequeno Sacro Império adentrou na sala com as bochechinas gorduchas coradas e um olhar invocado. Estava chateado por ter sido flagrado e esperava que ninguém soubesse que havia admirado o florescer da voz da nova hóspede. Hungria piscava observando o pequeno garoto loirinho e de olhos azuis, com aparência tão falsamente madura com sua capa e seu chapéu preto. Simpatizou-se com ele. Por alguma razão estranha, ele lhe lembrava um pouco seu amigo Prússia em seus tempos de juventude.

- Permita-me apresentar-lhe. – disse o austríaco cordialmente. – Hungria, este é o Sacro Império Romano Germânico e assim como você, mora comigo nesta casa, já faz algum tempo. E, Sacro Império, esta é nossa nova companheira Hungria. Seja gentil com ela.

- Olá. – Hungria acabou sorrindo pra ele naturalmente, pela lembrança de Prússia.

O garoto se surpreendeu com o belo sorriso da menina, ainda que trajada em vestes masculinas, e isso o fez ficar ainda mais vermelho. Ele baixou o olhar inflando um pouquinho as bochechas e saiu correndo.

Hungria se alertou para o acontecido.

- Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

- Tenha paciência com ele. – dizia Áustria escondendo um riso no dorso da mão. – Sacro Império não é bom e lidar com mulheres. Não se preocupe, não creio que ele te odeie nem nada assim. Apenas, não consegue demonstrar seus sentimentos muito bem.

Hungria olhou de soslaio para o moreno. Então notou a sensação gostosa crescendo no peito. Sorriu sutilmente e sentou-se como um garotinho empolgado, agarrando as bordas dos bancos entre as pernas, e voltou-se pra ele sorrindo:

- Posso ouvi-lo tocar mais uma vez?

Áustria foi pego de surpreso por aquele sorriso. Era tão espontâneo e cheio de calor. Era um sorriso travesso e ele não esperava ver algo assim vindo da húngara, tendo a lembrança do quanto ela estava triste na noite anterior. Ele sentiu como se seus ombros tivessem ficado mais leves. E mais do que isso, uma alegria indescritível o preencheu, algo que quase o emocionou. Estava feliz. Estava feliz por tê-la trazido para sua casa e ter tido a oportunidade de ver aquele sorriso que ele jamais veria em um campo de batalha.

E notou uma pequena nota escondida: Estava feliz por tê-la por perto e por ter aquele sorriso por perto. Seu coração palpitou e suas bochechas coraram. Ela poderia estar vestida com uma de suas blusas sociais de manga comprida, um colete e uma fita no colarim, e poderia também, estar com os longos cabelos castanhos ondulados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e ainda sim... Continuava linda.

Se interrompeu pegando suas próprias partituras desajeitadamente, o que não era nada típico de sua pessoa. "Por Deus! O que tenho na cabeça? Desde que eu a vi ontem tenho pensado em quanto ela é bonita! Eu não deveria pensar essas coisas! São pensamentos impuros e imprudentes".

- O que foi? – perguntou a moça, confusa com o jeito estabanado do pianista.

- Ah! Nada! –disse ele colocando algumas partituras sobre o colo e ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz. – Estava pensando em qual peça você poderia vir a apreciar. Bem... Mozart é um dos meus favoritos, mas...

- Outro compositor? – perguntou piscando. – Não. A que eu queria ouvir foi a que você escreveu, senhor Áustria. "Vortex Paradise" de Roderich Edelstein.

Áustria não olhou para a moça e aquilo o atingiu de surpresa. Sentiu certo constrangimento e ao mesmo tempo, foi invadido por lisonjeio. Sorriu fracamente, perdido em seus pensamentos e naquele sentimento morno que invadia-lhe o peito.

- Poderia tocá-la novamente? – perguntou a moça.

"Sim" pensou ele "Melhor música não poderia haver para esse momento. E para o sentimento que queima em meu peito"

- Mas é claro. – disse ele fechando os olhos e deixando a melodia fluir de dentro de si. Jorrar como um mel por seus dedos que moviam-se quase por vontade própria, deslizando sobre as teclas brancas do piano. Deixava aquilo florescer de dentro de si e se expandir por toda a sala.

E Hungria também se permitiu a tal. Permitiu-se que a melodia a envolvesse como os ramos de uma flor que crescia. Envolver á ela e ao austríaco ao seu lado. Tornando aquele momento único. O calor do sol entrava morno. E os sentimentos de um mestre austríaco e sua húngara cativa sintonizam harmoniosamente com o som, com a luz, com a cor e com aquele momento.


	4. Valse

_**Yo Gente!**_

**_Áqueles que estão acompanhando a história, eu sinto muitíssimo por ter demorado tanto pra atualizar. (. Dps que eu entrei pra faculdade, minha vida viro de cabeça pra baixo)_**

**_Vou continuar postando. E gostaria do apoio de vocês com os Reviews *o* eles me deixam muito feliz, me inspiram... Além de me permitir saber se a minha escrita ta boas ou não. Críticas também são bem vindas o/_**

**_Beijos =* E espero que curtam a 4ª parte de VP_**

* * *

><p>"Muita gente!" resmungou uma húngara entre dentes, enquanto espiava pela fresta da porta da cozinha, o salão de festas completamente lotado de nobres, candelabros dourados tremeluzindo ao som de uma música orquestral, o lustre de contas de cristal tinindo sobre suas cabeças, o chão encerado cintilando sob seus pés.<p>

Ela franziu o cenho incomodada. "Tem _muita_ gente!" resmungava olhando todas aquelas mulheres empanturradas de pó de arroz com seus lábios pintados de tons fortes de vermelho, com seus cabelos armados como torres de tranças e cachos ridículos, em seu perfeito e artificial formato de saca-rolha. E todas aquelas jóias e pérolas e diamantes e ouro e tudo aquilo reluzindo por todo o salão, tanto que parecia incomodar, sem falar nos leques extravagantes e naquele negócio bufante que ficava na calda do vestido e balançava quando elas andavam fazendo-as parecer formigas tanajuras.

E o pior é de tudo... Ele, Áustria, seu novo mestre, estava lá no meio daqueles pavões e papagaios sendo paparicado e distribuindo sorrisos e cumprimentos.

- TEM MUITA GENTE AQUI! – reclamou a húngara num súbito acesso de raiva enquanto mordia um pano de prato, puxando-o pra baixo com as mãos como se fosse rasgá-lo. Por um momento o seu antigo tom de voz masculino voltou, e logo em seguida voltou ao normal. – Como foi que o meu dia calmo e tranqüilo com o senhor Áustria foi se transformar nisso?

De fato a situação se revertera completamente no cair da tarde. Hungria já estava vivendo naquela casa a quase uma semana, e não estava só se acostumara e estava se sentindo mais confortável naquele lugar, como apreciava os momentos que poderia ficar na companhia do mestre austríaco.

Áustria porém, não estava tão a vontade assim com Hungria, mas não porque não gostava de sua companhia, porque gostava sim e muito. Mas era que... Bem...

Suas sobrancelhas estavam muito próximas no cenho franzido. Seus olhos fechados por trás dos óculos e a parte de trás da caneta batendo nervosamente na superfície da mesa. Aquilo estava sendo uma luta! Ele precisava se concentrar! Precisava fazer seu trabalho. E quando abria os olhos e lançava-os direto para seus documentos onde começava a fazer as anotações necessárias para a economia e a segurança do país e... E... E aí aquela versão simples de sua música, cantarolada pela voz melodiosa da moça faziam com que seus olhos desviassem pra ela.

Ela ainda trajava suas roupas: as mangas da blusa branca arregaçadas até os cotovelos dos braços finos, os dedos delicados segurando firmemente o pano que ela usava pra limpar a janela de seu escritório. Tinha também um sorriso singelo no rosto, tinha que se esticar pra alcançar as vidraças mais altas e isso acentuava a silhueta de suas pernas e de seu traseiro. Os seios também deveriam estar comprimidos pelo colete, mas como ela costumava usar armadura talvez não estivesse... "Oh! Por Deus, Roderich! Que pensamentos são esses? Tome vergonha, homem! Ela é uma donzela e você supostamente deveria ser um cavalheiro de respeito! Desde quando você se deixa invadir por esses pensamentos obscenos e sujos?"

Então veio a lembrança da moça olhando-o de cima, furiosamente. Ele caído no chão do corredor tendo uma visão completa e de ângulo bem inapropriado de todo e cada parte do corpo da menina.

A lembrança o fez corar e ele se obrigou novamente a fechar os olhos enquanto cobria a boca com a mão esquerda, segurando o queixo pra simular que estava apenas pensando no conteúdo dos documentos.

E deveria parar de apenas simular e começar a realmente pensar no conteúdo dos documentos. E mais uma vez tentou baixar os olhos e verificar quais daqueles assuntos mereciam sua atenção. "Hum... O duque de Bregenz encomendou uma peça de jade do China pra fazer um anel de novo pra sua esposa. Espere! Isso não é muito caro? Os nobres atualmente estão esbanjando muito! Me pergunto se deveria fazer um reajuste nos impostos. Mas, falando nisso, jade é uma cor que lembra bem os olhos da Hungria, não é? Ou talvez, esmeralda seria mais apropriado? Hum..." então ele desviou o olhar e espiou a moça de soslaio. "Talvez esmeralda... Não, não! Jade sem dúvida. Apesar de que... No escuro... De qualquer forma combina muito bem com o tom de castanho do cabelo dela. E..."

Então ele se deu conta de que havia se desconcentrado novamente e se debruçou sobre a mesa. "Isso é inútil!" suspirou.

- Hã? – Hungria reparou o desanimo de seu mestre. Olhou pra ele piscando os olhos confusos (cor de esmeralda ou de jade?) em sua direção. Então se aproximou lentamente. – Senhor Áustria, tem algo errado?

- Não. – disse ele levantando a cabeça, ainda com o rosto corado e um olhar meio desapontado. – Só estou meio cansado. Mas, obrigado por se preocupar Hungria.

Ela sorriu com as mãos sobre o colo e ergueu os ombros. Ele trabalhava demais. Ela nunca o encontrava fora do escritório, exceto durante as refeições.

- Quer que eu traga um chá para o senhor? – ela pensou: Ele parece sempre tão elegante enquanto está tomando chá.

- Agradeço muito, mas não é necessário.

- Ah! – surpreendeu-se a moça de repente.

- O que foi? – perguntou o austríaco assustado.

Hungria aproximou a mão lentamente do homem moreno e tocou o fiozinho que se enrolava no meio de seus cabelos lisos.

- Seu cabelo ta frisando.

O toque da húngara o fez corar. Também ficou surpreso ao perceber que Hungria havia reparado em um detalhe tão sutil da sua aparência. Deixou um sorriso invadir seu rosto enquanto sentia as bochechas vermelhas formigarem com o constrangimento.

- Não é frizz. Esse meu cachinho é assim mesmo. È Mariazell.

Hungria também corou ao notar aquele sorriso do mestre Áustria. Ele era sempre tão contido e tão programático, que ela jamais o havia visto sorrir daquela maneira tão simples natural e espontânea.

- Mariazell? Seu cabelo tem nome?

- È! Hahahahaha! - ele riu cobrindo a boca com o dorso da mão enluvada. – È muito estranho? – então ele enrolou a ponta do dedo no cachinho e ficou fazendo movimentos circulares, sentindo o cabelo escorregar em espiral ao redor de seu dedo indicador. – Desde criança, de noite, eu tenho mania de ficar fazendo isso. Eu sei que é meio bobo e é infantil mas...

- Eu gosto. – ela disse interrompendo-o. O coração dele falhou um palpitar. – È bonitinho.

Os dois riram e ficaram bem próximos um do outro. O tempo pareceu passar mais lentamente entre os dois. O ambiente parecia mais confortável e caloroso quando estavam juntos. Áustria se sentia mais relaxado, Hungria mais feliz e leve.

E de súbito, a atmosfera entre os dois se dissipou e voltou ao normal quando uma criada bateu na porta do escritório e pediu permissão pra entrar. Hungria, de mal grado, se afastou do mestre austríaco e voltou para perto da janela, sentando-se no parapeito com o rosto emburrado pensando: "Por que alguém sempre tem que atrapalhar quando eu estou me divertindo na companhia do senhor Áustria?". Ele, por sua vez, após dar permissão á criada, levantou-se e foi a seu encontro.

A empregada trazia uma carta numa bandeja. Áustria a apanhou, dispensando-a do recinto e pôs-se a abrir o envelope. O barulho de papel rasgando e o conteúdo da carta interessou á húngara, que se levantou e aproximou-se para ver do que se tratava. Se fosse alguma outra empregada, demonstrando tal interesse por um assunto de seu patrão, Áustria provavelmente a teria repreendido. Mas, tratando-se de Hungria, ele não se incomodou que ela parecesse curiosa.

- Ah-ah... – suspirou ele tediosamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela. O olhar alternando entre a carta escrita com caligrafia exageradamente alongada , e o rosto desapontado do austríaco.

- Meu chefe está me pedindo que prepare um baile esta noite, para fortalecer as relações com os nobres de outras cidades. Eu e o Sacro Império teremos que nos apresentar também.

- E eu posso ir? – apesar de não entender muito bem, ela apenas queria ficar em sua companhia por mais tempo.

Ele esgueirou seu olhar para o rosto meigo e inocente dela, com seus olhos grandes verdes fitando-os como um cachorrinho pedindo comida. Sentiu pena e culpa. Seus parentes e conhecidos teriam sérias dificuldades de aceitar que ele estivesse mantendo uma moça cativa, mais ainda se fosse uma moça vestida de homem. Ele também se sentiria melhor se ela o acompanhasse, mas isso iria repercutir mal na sociedade, e seu chefe com certeza daria um escândalo.

- Eu sinto muito Hungria, mas acho que ainda não é hora de apresentá-la socialmente.

- Por que não? – perguntou ela tristemente.

- È que... – ele se sentiu confuso e envergonhado. Não sabia como explicar aquilo á ela sem magoá-la. – È complicado Hungria... E, ouça, de qualquer forma, esses eventos sociais são muito chatos. Eu mesmo não iria se não fosse minha obrigação.

Hungria fitou o olhar pesaroso do Áustria e á principio não entendeu. Não quis entender. Ele realmente parecia triste, mas se realmente não quisesse fazer aquilo ele não teria que fazer. E se ele quisesse levá-la com ela ele deveria tê-la levado.

È verdade, que naquela hora ela não havia entendido.

Mas agora, olhando o sorriso cordial e forçado do Áustria pela fresta da porta da cozinha, ela entendia. Ele realmente não queria fazer aquilo. Ela já havia visto o verdadeiro sorriso do senhor Áustria, e era totalmente diferente daquele. Ele mostrara pra _ela_ seu verdadeiro sorriso. E pra mais ninguém. E principalmente, pra nenhum daqueles papagaios e pavões aristocráticos e nem praquelas... Aquelas...

- Aquele bando de mulheres que parecem palhaços que estão pulando em cima dele bajulando o senhor Áustria! Aiiii Que raiva! – dizia ela mordendo o pano de prato com força.

- Ei! Hungria! Pode me ajudar a fritar esses camarões por favor? – a moça fora surpreendida por uma das cozinheiras. Ela olhou por cima do ombro por um momento, depois deu mais uma espiada na fresta da porta e se juntou ás mulheres trabalhando junto ao fogão.

Pegou uma frigideira, sacudindo e fazendo pular os camarões que estavam fritando na manteiga como se eles fossem dançarinos malabaristas. Enquanto isso, franzia o cenho e fazia bico enquanto pensava por que ela não poderia ficar perto do senhor Áustria igual aquele bando de aristocratas engomadinhos.

E antes que ela pudesse se acostumar com o trabalho, uma das cozinheiras entregou-lhe uma bandeja, dizendo desesperadamente que alguns garçons haviam sumido em meio a multidão. Enfiaram um fraque por sua cabeça, e sem nem permitir que ela largasse a frigideira, empurraram-na para o meio do salão.

Hungria não sabia muito bem o que fazer, então ela só andava em meio as pessoas, estendendo a bandeja e esperando que elas pegassem os petiscos que quisessem, enquanto perdia-se em seus pensamentos.

Ela não sabia desde quando começara a gostar tanto de ficar na companhia dele. Mas, ir morar na casa do Áustria mudou completamente sua vida. E no começo, é verdade que ela estava confusa. Mas, estava feliz com aquele estilo de vida. Era menos cansativo e mais divertido do que ficar sempre lutando com outros países e povos que querem conquistar as suas terras.

Se bem que... Enquanto ela estava vestida de mordomo carregando uma bandeja entre os convidados e vendo aquelas mulheres pomposas rodeando o senhor Áustria, ela pensou que talvez a situação não fosse tão diferente assim.

Se não estivesse fuzilando aquelas mulheres com o olhar, talvez ela tivesse reparado que muitas delas também estavam olhando-a com o mesmo desejo e admiração com o qual olhavam para o senhor Áustria, cochichando e fazendo comentários sobre o mais novo "belo mordomo da casa do Áustria". Mas, se ela tivesse reparado nessa futilidade, talvez não tivesse visto quando uma delas, parecendo bem mais atirada e abusada que as outras, subiu as escadas do segundo andar puxando Áustria pelo braço, que fora levado, obviamente contra sua vontade.

Hungria trincou os dentes, colocou a bandeja sobre uma mesa qualquer e sentiu os dedos apertarem com força o cabo da frigideira que segurava. Aquele sentimento de raiva queimava em seu coração e em seus olhos.

Áustria estava realmente constrangido com o comportamento da marquesa Brengs. Além de é claro, incrivelmente incomodado. Se tinha uma coisa que o irritava mais do que qualquer outra nessas reuniões sociais era o comportamento grosseiro e tosco da classe aristocrática nessas ocasiões. Todos conversavam demais e enquanto conversavam bebiam, logo, acabavam bebendo demais. E em pouco tempo a conversa acabava por perder o sentido e todos estavam falando insensatezes e rindo alto.

E este era bem o caso da marquesa, que antes que ele se desse conta já havia agarrado seu braço e levado-o para longe do salão principal, para o segundo andar, caminhando rudemente pela casa como se fosse sua. O austríaco julgou a atitude como uma clara falta de educação, mas levando em conta as marcas avermelhadas nas bochechas da marquesa e o penteado desalinhado, ele decidiu desconsiderar. Ainda sim, ter que acompanhar aquela mulher, cujo cheiro de perfume francês lutava para dominar sobre o cheiro de vinho, estava sendo realmente desagradável.

- Ah, querido! Sua casa é mesmo fascinante! Você faz um belo trabalho por aqui. – dizia ela fortemente agarrada ao braço dele, pressionando contra seus seios e balançando um leque cheio de plumas na altura do rosto.

- Fico feliz que tenha apreciado, marquesa. Mas, agora, se não se importa, eu acredito que seja mais apropriado que nós voltemos para o salão, não acha?

- Na verdade, tem algo que eu queria conversar com você antes de voltarmos Roderich. – dizia ela abraçando-o ainda mais forte.

O austríaco tentava se afastar tanto quanto podia da mulher bêbada, mas não conseguia muito pois ela estava praticamente se jogando sobre ele.

- E o que seria?

- Ah! Roderich! Você é sempre tão lindo e tão charmoso e elegante! Você é um exemplo pra todo o povo da Áustria. Meu querido, eu não entendo como você pode ainda não ter arranjado uma namorada e...

- Marquesa... – disse o austríaco ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz, começando a ficar realmente impaciente com a situação. – Me pergunto se é esse o tipo de assunto que a senhorita gostaria de tratar comigo. Por que se for, eu realmente não acho conveniente...

- Na verdade, - ela parou e repentinamente virou-se de frente para ele. – Eu estava pensando... O comércio da minha cidade anda muito bom e o turismo também, então porque o senhor não se muda pra lá e transforma Brengs na capital?

Enquanto a mulher dizia ela se jogava mais e mais sobre o corpo do austríaco, enlaçando seu pescoço e aproximando-se de seu rosto. Áustria fora pego totalmente de surpresa por aquele tipo de atitude, a marquesa ria bobamente a medida que se aproximava de seu rosto. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso, e não se lembrava de nenhuma lição igual aquela em suas aulas de etiqueta.

- Estamos bem aqui em Viena. Não que sua cidade não seja fascinante marquesa, mas... – dizia segurando firmemente nos braços da mulher e tentando afastá-la de si e afastar seu rosto dela. – Por favor senhorita! Recomponha-se!

- Estou muito bem Roderich. – dizia com suspiros de desejo e os lábios entreabertos na direção da boca do austríaco. – Mas, ficaria melhor se você decidisse se unir á mim. Vamos querido... Venha para Brengs e aí poderemos ficar bem juntos e perto um do...

PANG!

O som da frigideira batendo na cabeça da marquesa soou como um gongo que anunciava o fim da luta do Áustria. Ele vira a mulher caindo descordada aos seus pés com um sorriso bobo no rosto e levantara os olhos assustado, só pra encontrar uma húngara com uma expressão muito nervosa, uma respiração arfante e uma frigideira mortífera nas mãos.

- Sua mulher ridícula! Não fique tratando o senhor Áustria como se ele fosse seu!

Áustria olhou aturdido e supreso para o enorme galo que havia se formado na cabeça da marquesa. Mas, não fora isso que o impressionara, foi a atitude de Hungria de atacar alguém que o estava agarrando. E é claro que ele conseguiu responder á pergunta que veio á sua mente muito facilmente. Hungria não conhecia a marquesa, não tinha motivo nenhum pra não gostar dela e não era como se ele estivesse correndo perigo realmente para que precisasse de sua ajuda. Então, o por que de Hungria tê-la acertado era óbvio. Mesmo assim, ele simplesmente não conseguia aceitar.

- Uau! – suspirou a moça olhando pra frigideira que tinha em mãos e balançando-a como uma espada. – Eu realmente gostei disso! Tudo bem se eu ficar com isso senhor Áustria?

- Hã? – perguntou ele, acordando de seus pensamentos. È claro que Hungria não teria feito aquilo por nenhum outro motivo além de ciúmes. Mas, como isso era possível? Será que ela tinha mesmo ciúmes dele? Ao pensar nisso, ele começou a sentir uma sensação gostosa crescer gradativamente em seu peito. Ele esboçou um sorriso corado, misto de contente com nervoso. – Ah! Sim. Pode ficar, mas... Não creio que seja uma boa idéia ir acertando a cabeça das pessoas com ela. Não é... – ele disse segurando um riso. – Não é muito apropriado...

- Fiz mal senhor Áustria? – perguntou ela, a expressão quase caindo em tristeza.

O austríaco não conseguia mais se conter. Acabou rindo alto e espontaneamente como se ele mesmo estivesse bêbado. Hungria surpreendeu com a atitude de seu mestre, já que ele era sempre tão contido. Ele ria como uma criança divertindo-se com uma piada, uma das mãos cobrindo a lateral do rosto enquanto a outra amparava a barriga. Um sentimento de alegria também invadiu seu peito. No mesmo dia, fora capaz de ver o verdadeiro sorriso do Áustria e sua verdadeira gargalhada. Coisa que quase ninguém conseguia ver. E talvez, ela fosse a única...

- Não. Hahahahahahahaha! Na verdade, foi muito engraçado! – dizia ele. Tão inebriado com a situação quanto com a idéia de que Hungria poderia estar com ciúmes dele. Aquele sentimento que o deixava tão feliz e de bom humor. – Hahahahahahahaha! Você me salvou mesmo dessa vez!

Hungria abraçou a frigideira com um sorriso satisfeito. Depois de divertir-se o suficiente, Áustria ajeitou o cabelo e tentou recompor a postura, apesar de ainda estar com ares alegres.

- Bem, devemos sair daqui.

- E quanto á ela? – perguntou a húngara apontando pra mulher desmaiada com a frigideira. – Ela é perigosa! Talvez eu devesse acertá-la mais uma vez.

Bem, era isso o que ela queria mesmo.

- Ela não vai acordar logo. – disse o austríaco escondendo um riso. – E também ela está tão embriagada que não vai mesmo se lembrar de nada. Ah! È mesmo uma pena que a classe nobre do meu país tenha chegado até esse ponto. Uma pena! Uma moça tão jovem e bonita com tal comportamento deplorável!

As últimas palavras foram uma carga elétrica percorrendo a espinha de Hungria.

- Bonita? – dizia ela seguindo seu mestre em direção á escada. – O senhor a acha bonita senhor Áustria? – perguntou ansiosamente abraçando a frigideira com força.

- Hum?

Áustria ainda estava pensando no ciúme de Hungria e mal percebera o que falara. E por pouco, também não deixara passar despercebida a pergunta da menina.

– Se eu acho ela bonita? Bem... – ele apoiou o queixo entre os dedos polegar e indicador. Não entendia porque isso importava.

Na verdade, a marquesa de Brengs não era uma mulher feia mesmo. Não quando não estava tentando parecer exuberante e sedutora. Nesses momentos sim ela ficava feia. Mas isso não realmente importava. Não pra ele. Mas, ele percebeu que importava pra Hungria. Era verdade. Como ele desconfiara, ela estava mesmo sentindo ciúmes. E ele - por mais perverso que se sentisse fazendo o que estava fazendo - adorava aquilo. E por isso, com um sorriso quase dissimulado ele respondeu:

- Bem... Não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto nada melhor, mas ela é bonita sim, creio.

Dito isso ele deu mais um risinho satisfeito e prazeroso, escondendo-o de Hungria e voltou a descer para o amplo salão principal onde ainda acontecia a festa. Hungria demorou um pouco pra segui-lo. Ainda estava abraçada com sua frigideira. Olhou para trás mais uma vez antes de descer as escadas atrás de Áustria, olhando a marquesa bêbada caída abobalhadamente no chão com seu cabelo, suas roupas e suas jóias extravagantes jogadas no chão.

E sentiu vontade de acertá-la mais algumas vezes.


	5. Loco

Hungria acordou cedo pra ajudar a criadagem a fazer as arrumações matinais e limpar os vestígios do baile na noite anterior. Com tantas empregadas ajudando, não era uma tarefa difícil e nem demorada. E por algum tempo aquilo foi capaz de ocupar-lhe a mente, mas isso só durou até poucas horas antes do almoço.

Ela passara o dia inteiro tentando não se importar com o que Áustria havia dito sobre a marquesa de Brengs na noite anterior, mas aquilo a estava incomodando como um espinho no dedo.

Ela estava debruçada sobre a bancada da cozinha enquanto as outras empregadas andavam de um lado pro outro, cortando legumes, temperando carnes e preparando o almoço do senhor Áustria. Estava com o rosto deitado sobre o braço, vendo seu próprio reflexo entediado com a bochechinha amassada no fundo da frigideira com a qual criara uma ligação especial.

Não entendia como Áustria poderia achar aquelas mulheres bonitas. Para ela, eram 3esquisitas com aqueles vestidos bufantes, perucas altas, rostos pálidos como o de fantasmas, com batom vermelho chamativo.

Suspirou. Ela definitivamente não era nada daquilo. Não achava isso ruim, mas achava ruim que aquele tipo de mulheres pudesse ficar perto do senhor Áustria em público e ela não.

Quando pensou nisso, tamborilando os dedos no fundo da frigideira, percebeu que, é claro, nenhuma garota na festa estava vestida com trajes masculinos. Sentiu-se estúpida por não perceber algo tão óbvio. Não sabia bem por que, mas entendia que não podia se apresentar em público como mulher, se usava roupas masculinas. Não havia se preocupado com isso antes, porque nunca houve necessidade. O senhor Áustria também não parecia se importar com a forma como ela se vestia.

Mas, a questão é que agora ela queria estar sempre perto dele, e não poderia fazê-lo se tivesse que ficar se escondendo.

Mais do que isso, Áustria disse que achava a marquesa bonita. Também nunca havia pensado no conceito de beleza até então. Mesmo quando pensava que era um homem, não ficava distinguindo mulheres bonitas de feias, tampouco prestava atenção em mulheres, estava sempre concentrada na luta. Obviamente não se importava com a própria beleza também. Mas, ficou pensando no porque aquilo a incomodava tanto e achou que, talvez, ela realmente gostaria que o Áustria lhe tivesse dito que ela era bonita.

Ela admirava o austríaco, é verdade. Tinha certa inveja dele mesmo antes de decidir atacá-lo. Agora que morava em sua casa e passava os dias ao seu lado, percebia pequenos traços e características físicas e psicológicas que o tornavam realmente admirável. Ela se sentia bem quando o estava admirando e quando estava perto dele.E ela queria que ele também sentisse o mesmo por ela, mesmo que, ainda não entendesse direito por que.

Uma chama se ascendeu dentro de Hungria e ela franziu o cenho. Não entendia de beleza, é verdade, mas tinha certeza de que não perderia pra nenhuma daquelas dondocas emperequetadas da noite anterior em qualquer que fosse a disputa. Se aquelas pavoas eram capazes de impressionar o senhor Áustria, ela tinha certeza que poderia fazê-lo dez vezes melhor.

E faria!

PANG! – Levantou de solavanco batendo com a frigideira na bancada e chamando a atenção de todas as criadas na cozinha. Todas piscaram para a hóspede cativa de seu mestre, vendo-a em seus trajes masculinos com um olhar determinado e guerreiro.

- Preciso da ajuda de vocês! – disse a húngara. – Alguma de vocês poderia me emprestar seus vestidos e algumas maquiagens? Por favor! È muito importante!

As moças piscaram confusas por alguns instantes. Por fim, se entreolharam ansiosas. Uma coisa era certa: Os dias calmos e sem emoção da casa de seu patrão estavam pra acabar. E é claro, elas finalmente teriam muito assunto para fofocas.

Hungria entrara em seu quarto com o corpo ainda úmido do banho que havia acabado de tomar. Os longos cabelos castanhos caiam em ondas volumosas sobre suas costas e seu corpo estava coberto pelo mesmo roupão que ganhara logo no primeiro dia em que chegara aquela casa.

As criadas deixaram três modelos de vestidos sobre sua cama. Ela suspirou não sabendo se ficava grata ou desapontada. Aqueles vestidos não eram muito parecidos com os que as moças no baile usavam, e por isso, ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria chamar atenção dele com aquilo. Mas estava realmente feliz por não ter que usar aquelas coisas que ficavam balançando atrás como bundas de formigas e cheio de camadas. Eram mais simples, de cores mais discretas.

Apanhou um deles: um verde, uma de suas cores favoritos. Junto com ele, vinha um belo avental branco bem elegante.

A principio, ficou receosa de provar, colocando o vestido na frente de seu corpo e olhando pro espelho com certa estranheza. Já sentia-se confortável novamente consigo mesma, com seu corpo, e com sua nova condição feminina. Mas, também é bem verdade que ela não tinha aceitado tudo aquilo completamente, já que, ainda não se comportava completamente como uma garota.

Respirou fundo e trocou de roupa. Pra sua surpresa, sentiu-se verdadeiramente confortável com o vestido. A sensação ainda sim era estranha, sentia-se meio anormal, mas acreditou que isso fosse questão de costume. Gostou da sensação de liberdade nas pernas.

Quando olhou-se no espelho a animação lhe preencheu. Como diria o senhor Áustria: estava tudo muito harmônico.

E falando no austríaco, enquanto Hungria se arrumava diante da penteadeira e tentava reproduzir o visual que vira nas mulheres do baile, ele estava em seu escritório, próximo a janela.

Estava de pé, o sol tocava suas roupas impecáveis e as belas feições de seu rosto concentrado na arte que estava desempenhando: seus dedos ágeis e o pulso moviam-se harmônica e elegantemente, tirando uma lindíssima música do violino que estava encostado em seu ombro, e sob seu queixo.

A música preenchia e ressoava suavemente pelos corredores e por toda a casa silenciosa do Áustria. Uma música que remetia a sensação de se estar em meio á uma valsa numa vasta campina coberta de flores, banhada pelo sol da manhã, com jovens moças saltitando alegremente em meio as flores. E mesmo assim, apesar de inebriado pela melodia, Áustria inquietou-se pela forma como ela estava caminhando de forma tão nítida e calma pela sala e a sensação o fez parar. Algo assim era incomum, principalmente se tratando dele, afinal, acreditava que a verdadeira alma da música poderia ser melhor sentida na solidão e no silêncio. No entanto, mesmo na quietude de sua casa, sentia falta de uma presença.

Guardou o violino no estojo que estava jogado sobre uma de suas poltronas estofadas. Olhou o jardim através da janela uma vez e, sem pensar muito saíra de sua sala, algo que não fazia com tanta freqüência. Seu corpo estava quase que se movendo previamente aos seus pensamentos. Apenas estava sendo guiado por seu ímpeto de saber onde estava Hungria, e não pensou muito sobre porque se sentia assim ou porque precisava tanto vê-la.

Caminhou pelos corredores da grande mansão, esgueirando os olhos para dentro dos quartos tentando encontrá-la, até que encontrou uma das criadas que lhe informou que a moça estava em seus aposentos. Ele se encaminhou até lá, e só quando estava diante da porta foi que se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

A ansiedade o sufocava mas ao mesmo tempo, sua mente buscava uma explicação racional para a necessidade insaciável de estar perto de Hungria. Sempre ficara bem sozinho, afinal, Sacro Império nunca foi de prestar-lhe tanto assim o ar de sua presença. Pensou também, que talvez Hungria se sentisse sufocada por sua presença. Si quer sabia se a moça gostava de estar com ele, ou apenas havia nascido entre eles uma relação genérica de uma cativa para com seu mestre.

E todos esses pensamentos o fizeram hesitar por algum tempo diante da pesada porta de mogno. Também lhe emprestaram certa melancolia que antes não tinha, e por pouco teria se rendido ás maquinações em sua cabeça, dado as costas e ido embora.

Antes que o fizesse, o impulso e o desejo de ver a húngara se apossaram de seu corpo novamente, e fizeram com que batesse na porta.

"Apenas vou verificar se ela está bem e irei embora.", repetiu mentalmente á si mesmo. "Não pretendo incomodá-la demais, porém, é meu dever me certificar de que está tudo bem e que ela está confortável"

A voz suave, gentil e meio ansiosa da moça, abafada pela madeira que os separava o aquietou.

Dentro do quarto, sentada diante da penteadeira com as maquiagens emprestadas, espalhadas na mesa. As batidas na porta a surpreenderam. Ela perguntou quem era, e ao ouvir a voz do senhor Áustria se anunciando de trás da porta, seu coração acelerou. Apressou-se para dar os toques finais em seu visual esbarrando nervosamente em alguns frascos sobre a penteadeira, arrumou os cabelos rapidamente, certificando-se que não havia nenhum fio solto, assentou a roupa, jogou um pouco mais daqueles pós coloridos que tinham nos frascos nas bochechas, ensaiou um biquinho e deu permissão ao Áustria para que entrasse.

O austríaco empurrou a pesada porta que rangeu lentamente e entrou pedindo licença com um pigarro.

- Lamento incomodá-la Hungria. Mas, não a vi o dia inteiro, então não pude deixar de me perguntar se está tudo... – Áustria demorou alguns segundos para abster o que estava diante de seus olhos, e depois que isso aconteceu, teve de travar uma luta interna intensa para não cair na gargalhada e não despertar a raiva de Hungria.

A moça estava sentada na cama, com os braços cruzados abanando um leque. Bem, isso não seria motivo e riso é claro. O verdadeiro motivo para Áustria estar se segurando muito pra não rir era a arrumação do cabelo e a forma como o rosto da húngara estava pintado: O rosto de Hungria estava tão repleto de pó de arroz que ela parecia um cadáver, ou talvez um panda, se considerasse o tanto de sombra roxa que tinha sobre suas pálpebras e ao redor de seus olhos, cintilando com o excesso de purpurina, os lábios de um vermelho berrante, fugindo algumas vezes do contorno da boca. Jóias extravagantes de ouro e rubi enormes pendiam de seu pescoço e de suas orelhas. O cabelo, parecia uma torre embolada e torta de mechas que se desprendiam e cachos soltos e mal feitos, adornada por perolas e laços verdes.

- Está tudo bem senhor Áustria. – disse a moça lançando um sorrisinho insinuante na direção do austríaco. – Só estava experimentando algumas roupas.

Mesmo para alguém como o Áustria, acostumado a manter a compostura nas mais diversas situações, foi difícil não deixar escapar uma risadinha naquele momento. No entanto, ele conseguiu ser cortês e cuidadoso o suficiente para cobrir os lábios com as costas da mão e ser discreto na hora de expressar-se com relação aquilo.

- Ah Hungria! O que é que você está fazendo?

Hungria sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si ao ver a risada do austríaco. Mas, antes que esta a dominasse, fora sufocada pela tristeza e decepção por ter falhado.

- Como eu pensei... – disse ela virando o rosto. – Afinal, eu não sirvo pra isso mesmo.

Áustria se alarmou com o tom triste da voz de Hungria, o que tirou o humor de seu rosto.

- O que quer dizer?

Hungria já arrancava as jóias do pescoço e da orelha com expressão aborrecida.

- Não consigo mesmo ficar bonita como aquelas moças no baile de ontem, não é? Como eu pensava, eu não nasci mesmo pra ser mulher. Devo estar no corpo errado.

Áustria suspirou. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto e ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Bonita é? Então é por isso que fez isso tudo. Mas, Hungria, porque você queria parecer com as moças do baile de on...- Então aquela lembrança lhe veio a sua mente. – Oh... Entendo.

O rapaz moreno se aproximou da cama onde a moça estava sentada cautelosamente. Ela tinha o rosto aborrecido voltado pro lado. Estava com vergonha, estava triste, e tinha raiva dele e de si mesma. Ele apanhou um lenço de seus bolsos e se ajoelhou diante dela esboçando um sorriso suave.

- Eu sinto muito Hungria. Isso tudo é por causa de uma travessura minha. – O tom macio e suave da voz do austríaco amoleceu o coração de Hungria, ela ainda queria sentir raiva dele, mas não conseguia. Ele baixou o olhar ainda sorrindo. – Você não precisa dessas coisas.

- Mas você disse...

- Eu sei. Eu disse que a marquesa era bonita. Mas, também disse que não era uma das moças mais bonitas que eu já havia visto.

Hungria voltou seu rosto para o Áustria e ele voltou seu rosto para o dela. Ela vislumbrou aquele sorriso singelo e carinhoso em seu rosto, sentiu o coração palpitar e o rosto enrubescer vendo aquele belo homem moreno de joelhos diante dela.

- Me permite? – disse ele estendendo o lenço na direção dela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça silenciosamente. Ainda sem entender direito o que pensava e nem o que sentia.

- Feche os olhos por favor. – ela o fez. Ele inclinou-se suavemente em sua direção, tocou suas bochechas com a ponta dos dedos da mão livre, apoiando seu rosto e deslizou o lenço no lado oposto, tirando o excesso de maquiagem silenciosamente.

O toque gentil do austríaco em seu rosto acalmou Hungria. E por estar presa dentro da escuridão de seus próprios olhos fechados, a vergonha se foi também.

- Se... Se eu fosse bonita como aquelas moças, senhor Áustria, eu poderia ter ido ao baile, não é? – perguntou ela, ainda com os olhos fechados enquanto Áustria tirava a sombra roxa que os manchava.

- Acha que é por isso que você não foi ao baile? Porque não é bonita?

- Não tem como ser por outro motivo.

- Não é bem isso. – Áustria sentia-se pesaroso e culpado por ter causado aqueles sentimentos na garota. – Na minha sociedade, uma moça que se veste como um homem não é bem visto. No entanto, eu não queria forçá-la a usar nada que a fizesse sentir mal.

- Ficar da cozinha vendo o senhor de longe me fez sentir mal, senhor Áustria. Não que isso seja importante, afinal, nessa casa eu sou mesmo mais uma empregada.

- Não diga isso Elizaveta. – a menção de seu nome causou um formigamento morno engraçado na boca do estômago de Hungria que a deixou um pouco mais feliz. – Você e Sacro Império não são como os outros empregados. Tanto é verdade que são servidos por eles.

Áustria passou a ponta do lenço sobre os lábios de Elizaveta, revelando-os em seu verdadeiro tom. Não precisavam ser cobertos de vermelho, tinham a cor de um rosa levemente avermelhado e aveludado que era mais que o ainda tinha os olhos fechados, e por isso não viu quando a expressão de Roderich caiu em uma admiração quase hipnotizada quando olhou os lábios macios da húngara. Os dedos da mão que seguravam seu rosto moveram-se naquela direção e antes que ele pudesse se impedir, já estava tocando o lábio inferior da moça suavemente com o polegar.

Ele sentiu o coração disparar e levou um susto por nada. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, ele sacudiu a cabeça como se aquilo fosse capaz de espantar os pensamentos que o rondavam, então terminou de limpar o rosto da moça em silêncio, revelando-o como realmente era.

Pigarreou e se levantou ficando de pé diante dela.

- Pronto. Agora está melhor.

Ela abriu os olhos e tocou o próprio rosto, ainda sentindo a sensação do calor da mão do Áustria. Queria tanto surpreende-lo! Queria que ele a admirasse como ela o admirava. Prostrado diante dela, com toda sua elegância e beleza. Olhar pra ele era tão agradável quanto ouvir suas músicas.

Desapontada, ela começou a tirar os enfeites do cabelo e desarrumá-lo deixando que caísse desajeitadamente sobre o rosto, os ombros e as costas.

Áustria entristeceu diante do olhar desapontado e melancólico da moça coberta por suas ondas desgrenhadas. Ele suspirou e afastou as mechas de seu rosto, ao jogá-las pra trás, o cabelo da moça praticamente se arrumava sozinho, alinhando-se e caindo em ondas naturalmente. Ele tocou seu queixo suavemente, tirando seu olhar do chão e fazendo com que ela olhasse pra ele.

- Gostaria de dar uma volta no jardim junto comigo e Sacro Império? – o disse com um sorriso carinhoso.

Era uma manha clara e morna. Daquelas manhãs onde o mundo parece estar em paz e tudo na natureza parece estar perfeito. O jardim da casa do Áustria era como uma pintura fantasia. Um lugar harmonioso, calmo, romântico e poético, tal como se tivesse brotado ali através das notas das músicas que soavam de seu piano e violino através das janelas. Repletos de canteiros de flores, arbustos bem podados e árvores frondosas.

Áustria e Hungria caminhavam por entre esses canteiros, sendo ocasionalmente cobertos pela sombra de uma árvore. Estavam sendo seguidos por Sacro Império Romano, que sorrateiramente pulava de um arbusto á outro espiando os dois na falsíssima ilusão de que Áustria estava alheio aos seus movimentos.

O austríaco ria da timidez excessiva do pequeno loiro. Ele e Hungria haviam batido sua porta para convidá-lo para o passeio. Nas semanas anteriores, Sacro Império havia se acostumado bastante com a presença da húngara. Mas, isso fora antes de vê-la tomar a aparência de uma moça de verdade. Quando o pequeno loirinho viu a moça de vestido ao lado do austríaco diante de sua porta, suas bochechinhas se pintaram de vermelho, ele emburrou a cara inflando-as e olhando pra baixo e bateu a porta na cara dos dois. Apenas para logo em seguida, começar a segui-los de uma forma que ele pensava ser sigilosa.

O bom humor do Áustria diante da situação, não contagiava Hungria, que ainda estava presa á decepção de ter falhado em sua missão de impressioná-lo. No entanto, já não tinha a tristeza estampada no olhar e chegava até a rir quando Áustria cutucava-lhe o braço e apontava para o chapéu preto e chamativo do pequeno germânico aparecendo de trás de um arbusto.

Apesar da não tão insignificante assim, mudança de humor de Hungria, Áustria ainda não se dava por satisfeito. E também, ainda se culpava por aquela atitude de Hungria. Não queria fazê-la se sentir menosprezada. E não queria vê-la triste.

A moça observava com um sorriso singelo o garotinho escondido entre os arbustos, que de tempos em tempos dava uma espiada nela, ficava vermelho e voltava a se esconder. Áustria observava seu belo rosto, ela com os longos cabelos castanhos caindo em ondas soltas sobre seus ombros, a pele rosada, os olhos verdes tão cheios de energia e doçura. Como pode ser capaz de fazê-la se sentir inferior àquelas mulheres de cores fracas e artificiais da noite anterior?

- Sou... Um tolo ignorante.

A voz do austríaco chamou a atenção de Hungria, o que por conseqüência, fez com que ele mesmo se surpreendesse, uma vez que não pretendia ter dito aquilo em voz alta. Mas, com os olhos verdes e curiosos da moça sobre ele, achou que pareceria estranho e mal-educado deixá-la sem uma explicação.

- Quer dizer... Senhorita Hungria, eu lamento muito, mas acho que me expressei mal na outra noite. – Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar e enrubescer pelo que estava prestes a dizer. Mas, achou que apenas daquela forma poderia se redimir. – Em meu julgamento pessoal, não tem como aquelas moças serem superiores á você em questão de beleza. – ele fez uma breve pausa com um sorriso constrangido e sutil, mas cheio de sinceridade. Os olhos da húngara cintilavam surpresos diante da declaração. – Não tenho certeza se seriam si quer comparáveis... Nesse quesito ou em qualquer outro. È claro, é só minha opinião, mas...

- Senhor Áustria. – a moça interrompeu. – O senhor certas vezes fala tão complicado...

Roderick enrubesceu mais diante daquilo. Não perdeu o bom humor apesar de tudo, mas era uma daquelas situações em que ele simplesmente não conseguia manter a compostura e a seriedade. De qualquer forma, se sentia assim muitas vezes perto de Hungria... Agitado, ansioso, nervoso, feliz... Sentia esses sentimentos através de músicas e de sonhos. Músicas e sonhos com um sentimento peculiar entre os homens fossem eles bardos, músicos, poetas ou pintores. Temia estar sendo dominado por esse sentimento. Temia que talvez não fosse correspondido. E ao mesmo tempo, aquilo era tão sublime e fantástico e explosivo e diferente que ele simplesmente queria soltá-lo e deixá-lo correr desenfreado como um corcel.

"Deus..." suspirou ele em seus pensamentos.

- Eu... Eu... – e tantas palavras vieram por sua cabeça! Mas antes que dissesse um monte delas sem pensar, o contexto do assunto passou novamente e ele conseguiu escolher apenas algumas das muitas verdades em que estava pensando naquele momento. – Eu acho... Eu te acho muito... linda, Hungria.

Ela virou-se pra ele surpresa. Ele mesmo sentiu um turbilhão de coisas embolando dentro dele quando viu a pele naturalmente coradinha de suas bochechas pintarem-se de vermelho. O coração de Hungria pulava. Ele pigarreou e continuou:

- Por isso, por favor... Entenda, você não precisa fazer aquilo, sabe? Você não precisa cobrir seu rosto com pó ou, usar jóias caras e nem tentar penteados extravagantes.

- Está dizendo isso para confortar-me. – suspirou ela. – Mesmo que diga isso, eu não vou ficar bonita que nem aquelas mulheres, vestindo-me de homem.

- Sei que pode parecer hipócrita da minha parte. Mas, mesmo vestida de homem eu ainda acho mais bela. – ele acertou os óculos sobre o nariz. – Aquelas mulheres usam daqueles artifícios pra alcançar uma beleza que elas não têm. Mas, você tem. E se usar aquelas coisas vai apenas ocultar algo que merece ser mostrado. E se tem algo que me desagrada é desarmonia. – Ele tocou seu rosto suavemente com as costas dos dedos. – Não precisa de adornos.

Hungria sentia o rosto formigar de vergonha. Mas, um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Conhecia aquele tom e aquele brilho azul safira no olhar austríaco. Era algo que ela sempre via quando ele estava com ela, raramente via quando ele estava em público. Era sua sinceridade. E diante dela, Hungria sentiu-se verdadeiramente apreciada e agradecida, e seu coração se aqueceu com o toque suave e carinhoso do homem moreno. Ela olhou pra baixo constrangida agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça.

- Mas, permita-me observar... Que o vestido lhe caiu muito bem. Porém... – ele deixou a frase no ar.

Hungria ergueu os olhos curiosa.

- Porém...? – perguntou ela.

Ele apoiou seu queixo entre os dedos polegar e indicador. Suspirou e seus olhos percorreram o jardim. Hungria piscava curiosa, fitando-o até que ele repentinamente mostrou encontrar o que estava procurando. Foi até um canteiro e arrancou uma flor, então aproximou-se de Hungria que mantinha as mãos juntas ao colo.

- Aqui está. – disse o austríaco estendendo a flor diante dos olhos da moça. Uma flor de cinco pétalas delicadas e bem abertas, de um rosa suavemente avermelhado, numa cor romântica que transmitia feminilidade e doçura. – Esta chama-se gerânio.

Hungria a apanhou sorrindo com a beleza da flor.

- É linda.

Áustria sorriu olhando a expressão doce da moça.

- È... Eu também acho. – disse, sabendo que a húngara não entenderia o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras. Então pigarreou estendendo-lhe a mão novamente. - Caham. Me permite?

Ela piscou confusa, sem entender o significado de ter ganhado o presente se tinha que devolvê-lo. Relutante, ela colocou a flor novamente na mão do Áustria. Ele a apanhou, e para sua surpresa ele se aproximou mais dela. A proximidade entre os dois fez seu coração pular mais deixando-a agitada... E feliz. Sentia o cheiro fresco do perfume do Áustria e tinha o rosto bem perto de seu peito.

Áustria afastou uma mexa do cabelo de Hungria atrás da orelha - um gesto que ele nunca saberia como a deixou feliz – então prendeu a flor em seu cabelo.

Afastou-se e observou o que tinha feito com um sorriso satisfeito, como o fazia quando terminava alguma pintura.

- Está perfeito.

Hungria foi para perto de uma fonte que tinha ali perto e viu seu reflexo na água. Áustria, que a havia seguido foi totalmente pego de surpresa quando a moça atirou-se contra seu peito fazendo com que os dois caíssem na grama, dando gritinhos histéricos de felicidade e agradecendo sem parar.

Sentiu o corpo da moça cair sobre o seu em um susto. Sentiu os seios dela pressionarem contra sua barriga, o que causou um calor involuntário, além de deixá-lo extremamente envergonhado.

Mas, então viu o sorriso de Hungria... Aquele sorriso tão meigo e espontâneo. Sentia o calor dela e de seus sentimentos na sua presença. Gostava do movimento de seu cabelo, das formas finas de seu corpo e de seu rosto. Gostava apenas e simplesmente. De forma tão simples como se admira ouvir uma bela canção, e observar o florescer de gerânio rosado em um jardim. Mas de uma forma incrivelmente mais intensa.

Envolveu-a em seus braços e fechou os olhos permitindo-se aceitar uma verdade que ele apenas não tinha como controlar.

"Deus... Estou apaixonado por Hungria."


	6. Andante

A escuridão da noite chegou mais cedo naquele dia. Trazida pelas nuvens escuras de uma tempestade chuvosa. Talvez por isso, o movimento na casa do Áustria tenha diminuído bem mais cedo do que de costume.

Batiam quase nove horas no relógio. E logo depois de um jantar agradável e calmo, toda a criadagem foi se retirando aos poucos, uma vez que seus serviços não eram mais requisitados.

Devido á isso, não tinha basicamente movimento nenhum na cozinha aquela hora. Os pingos de chuvas grossos tamborilavam no vidro da janela, e o silêncio que pairava no lugar – assim como em praticamente toda a casa – era sutilmente rompido pelo cantarolar da voz doce e melodiosa da húngara que terminava de varrer o chão e limpar as bancadas.

Hungria se apegara á suas novas roupas, assim como trabalho doméstico. Enquanto ajudava com os afazeres da casa, tinha a oportunidade de estar perto do senhor Áustria muitas vezes e por muito tempo sem que ninguém os perturbasse. E quando não podia ficar perto dele, no tempo que gastava com as tarefas, perdia-se em seus pensamentos e suspiros.

E quase tanto quanto as roupas, se não mais, se apegara a flor de gerânio que mantinha sempre presa em uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, e cujo perfume começava a tornar-se algo característico seu. E é claro, que também, se apegara muito á frigideira com o qual acertara a marquesa de Brengs, que era algo que pouco tinha a ver com o senhor Áustria, mas que a deixava feliz e fazia se sentir forte e protegida, mesmo assim.

E aquela música. Vortex Paradise. A composição de seu tão admirado senhor Áustria vinha fincando suas raízes em seu coração a cada dia que passava. Não demorou muito a decorá-la completamente. E não se cansava de ouvi-la sempre que era possível. Áustria tocou, á seu pedido, várias versões diferentes da melodia: no piano, na flauta e no violino. Todas tão belas quanto a original que escutou pela primeira vez.

Um trovão alto retumbou fora das paredes da casa. Um flash piscou através das janelas da cozinha e o som alto abafou a música da húngara, que se sentiu quase incomodada por isso. Ela guardou a vassoura na dispensa e aproximou-se da janela para ver a intensidade da chuva. Estava escuro e a água golpeava as folhas e as árvores sem compaixão, assim como o vento. Hungria temeu que o jardim tão perfeito e com flores tão delicadas do Áustria não fosse capaz de suportar a tempestade.

Por alguma razão, aquela tempestade lhe trouxera á memória lembranças de antigas batalhas que tivera que lutar sob a chuva, em campos banhados de lama e sangue. Uma lembrança que ao mesmo tempo em que lhe trazia nostalgia, esfriava seu coração antes calmo e alegre, banhado de sentimentos por seu senhor austríaco.

Mas, foi graças a tal sentimento que veio também a lembrança de Prússia. Aquele rapaz albino e prepotente de olhos vermelhos. Amigo e adversário em muitas batalhas. Num geral, uma boa companhia, de qualquer forma. Estivesse ele apontando uma espada para ela, ou empunhando-a ao seu lado. Gostava de estar perto de Prússia. Em tempos antigos, ela sentia-se melhor perto dele do que de qualquer outra pessoa. E é bem verdade, que embora tais sentimentos fossem reprimidos por sua atual felicidade, ainda sim sentia sua falta. E perguntava-se se ele estaria bem sob aquela tempestade. E perguntava-se... Se talvez ele poderia estar sentindo falta dela também.

Afastou-se da janela, como se através dela estivesse vendo pensamentos que queria evitar. Encolheu os ombros e afagou os braços sentindo frio. Baixou os olhos. Como poderia Prússia sentir falta dela? Viviam brigando quando estavam juntos – apesar de ela, ainda sim, achar sua companhia divertida –. Prússia também não parecia ser do tipo que se importava mais com o outros do que consigo mesmo.

A Húngara suspirou. "Prússia é um idiota", pensou. Por qualquer razão, veio á sua mente de que Prússia não sabia que ela era uma mulher. Talvez por isso não demonstrasse tanto afeto. Apesar de que, a forma de tratamento que ela recebia do Áustria era, de qualquer forma, bem diferente do jeito como Prússia a tratava. Ainda sim, esperava que ele tivesse consideração por ela, nem que fosse como um companheiro de guerras.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores escuros da casa, com um candelabro iluminando o caminho, lembrou de Sacro Império Romano. E lembrou do pequeno, porque, curiosamente, suas feições eram muitíssimo parecidas com a de seu amigo albino na infância. È claro que os olhos azuis do pequeno loiro eram muito mais estéreis do que o olhar vermelho cheio de si do Prússia. Ainda sim, aquela semelhança era reconfortante. Mesmo que o menor não mostrasse se sentir muito confortável na sua presença.

Decidiu passar no quarto de Sacro Império, de qualquer forma. Verificar se ele estava bem.

A moça parou em frente á pesada porta de mogno do quarto do pequeno loirinho e bateu três vezes. Antes que ela pudesse se anunciar, a porta se moveu com a batida e abriu sozinha.

A porta rangeu alto, enquanto se movia lentamente. Sacro Império, que já estava apreensivo, trêmulo e agarrado fortemente ás suas cobertas, quando sozinho no quarto, deu um salto e um grito alto quando a porta abriu sozinha, e da escuridão, surgiu um rosto sorridente macabramente iluminado pela luz de um candelabro.

Hungria adentrou o quarto lentamente. Piscando enquanto via o menino loiro apavorado diante de sua presença. O pequeno se acalmou quando viu o semblante da bela moça.

- Sacro Império? – piscou a moça, confusa com a atitude alarmada do pequeno. – Você está bem? Parece nervoso.

A bochecha de Sacro Império enrubesceu. Sempre ficava assim perto daquela moça. Não sabia direito como reagir, sempre se sentia nervoso e confuso perto de mulheres. E na maioria das vezes nunca sabia o que fazer. Virou o rosto pro outro lado, evitando encará-la e apertou mais o lençol com o qual já estava abraçado.

- Eu... Eu... – dizia com um rostinho emburrado. – Eu estou bem! – a frase saiu mais alta e ríspida do que ele achava ser necessário, mas não sabia se aquilo era rude ou não. Também não tinha certeza se ele tinha tido a intenção de ser rude.

Hungria sorriu, ouvindo a voz em tom teimoso e determinado do menino. Muito mais baixa e menos prepotente e escandalosa que o de seu amigo Prússia naquela idade. Mas tinham um quê semelhante e carregavam a mesma força. Ouvir a voz dele, fez com que a falta que sentia de Prússia se amenizasse um pouco.

- È mesmo? Então tudo bem. Eu só vim aqui verificar se você estava bem mesmo.

A voz meiga de Hungria alcançou os ouvidos do loirinho causando-lhe um formigar suave em seu pescoço. Ele achava que as palavras delas eram tão carinhosas que quase soavam macias. E por causa disso, se atreveu a olhar pra ela um instantinho, e se encantou com aquele sorriso doce e gentil. As bochechas coradas dela, a pele rosada e macia, as mechas de cabelo castanho caindo sobre os ombros, e os olhos verdes. Entendia porque Áustria queria ela por perto vendo-o daquele jeito. De fato, uma moça como aquela seria uma companhia agradável em qualquer ocasi...

BRUM! Um trovão estourou no céu tempestuoso e piscou um flash dentro do quarto de Sacro Império. A sensação o pegou tão de surpresa quanto um tiro dado pelas costas.

Por um segundo o flash deixou tudo mais claro e logo em seguida as coisas voltaram á sua iluminação normal. Quando isso aconteceu, Hungria viu o pequeno apertando um travesseiro contra sua cabeça, como se aquilo fosse um capacete anti-bombas. De alguma forma, ele se enrolara muito rapidamente no cobertor que segurava - que por sinal era absurdamente maior do que ele. - e estava ainda mais coberto que Egito, um conhecido distante. Sacro império parecia uma lagarta enrolada num casulo, com o cobertor cobrindo-lhe até o nariz. E mesmo estando todo coberto, ele tremia nervosamente.

Hungria piscou por alguns segundos, maquinando sobre a reação do menino. E então concluiu com um clique de surpresa:

- Ah! Sacro Império! Será possível que... – o menino voltou o olhar com os olhinhos azuis e redondos num misto de vergonha e medo. – Você tem medo de trovões?

...

A forma informal como Áustria estava jogado sobre sua cama, era algo que ninguém jamais tivera o privilégio de ver. Quando não sob os olhares de seus familiares, conhecidos, ou mesmo da criadagem e de seus hóspedes, o belo austríaco despia-se de toda sua formalidade e elegância. Mas, estando à-vontade Áustria tinha, inconscientemente, uma beleza mais natural e um charme totalmente diferente do que normalmente tinha. E talvez, para alguns, muito mais encantador.

Estava apenas com uma calça solta de tecido leve e uma blusa social velha e larga, com os botões soltos. Ficava jogado sobre seus lençóis e colchas clássicas desforrados na cama luxuosa. Havia acabado de tomar banho antes de ir para o quarto, e a toalha que usara para secar os cabelos estava desajeitadamente jogada sobre seus ombros. O cabelo ainda úmido e bagunçado.

Áustria estava deitado de bruços, apoiado sobre os cotovelos. Os pés descalços roçavam um no outro, e ás vezes ele usava um dedão pra coçar a canela da outra perna. Mariazell deslizava em espirais em seu dedo indicador com movimentos circulares ritmados, enquanto a outra mão rabiscava habilmente o caderno de desenhos que estava á sua frente, quase como se tivesse vida própria. Os olhos cor de safira levemente arroxeados corriam pelo desenho freneticamente analisando cada traço.

A ponta de grafite to lápis deslizou uma ultima vez lentamente pelo papel, e o som que fez ao se arrastar parecia ainda mais alto no silêncio daquele quarto. Aquele som chegou aos ouvidos do austríaco como uma alavanca que acionou uma memória. A lembrança do sorriso de Hungria. Um sorriso que ele tinha retratado tão fielmente em seu desenho que era como se ela estivesse presa dentro do papel.

Ele ficou olhando pro desenho por alguns segundos, tocando-o encantado e incrédulo. Como se ele a tivesse realmente capturado naquele papel e pudesse tê-la como bem quisesse. Como se ela estivesse deitada naquela cama, debaixo dele, entre seus braços.

Seu rosto enrubesceu e ele rolou na cama, deitando-se de costas, olhando o teto das cortinas de cama em seu tecido vermelho mais novo do jeito como estava. Ou talvez não mais novo, mas aparentava ter a idade que tinha, diferente de sua aparência habitual que o envelhecia dois ou três anos.

Suspirou apoiando o cotovelo sobre a testa. A franja do cabelo castanho escuro caindo sobre seus olhos.

- O que você vai fazer agora Roderich? – sussurrou pra si mesmo. – Quem dirá que você não está aprisionado em um sentimento que pode não ser correspondido?

Ficou ainda deitado algum tempo, como se esperasse uma resposta. Depois se levantou e caminhou até a janela. As gotas de chuva batendo forte contra o vidro.

- Talvez eu esteja me ludibriando. È verdade que, talvez o ciúme que Hungria tenha sentido por mim signifique alguma coisa. Mas, é verdade também que, pode ser que não signifique nada. – Ele suspirou encostando o ombro e a cabeça no vidro gelado. – È provável que Hungria nem esteja cogitando tais sentimentos entre nós dois. E como poderia? Afinal, lutamos um contra o outro tantas vezes! E eu a derrotei tantas vezes! E a aprisionei em minha casa! Deus! O certo seria ela me odiar!

Ele começou a caminhar nervosamente no quarto, com o queixo apoiado no polegar e os braços cruzados.

- Não, eu preciso me acalmar. Não posso permitir que meus medos me confundam. Hungria não age como se me odiasse. Sempre indo ao meu escritório me fazer companhia e sorrindo daquele jeito... – Então parou e fitou o chão de braços cruzados, os olhos perdidos nos desenhos do carpete. – Como eu poderia descobrir? Essa dúvida está acabando comigo! – ele fechou os olhos suspirou e passou a mão na testa emaranhando os dedos na franja. – Tenho quase certeza que ela não pensa em mim dessa forma.

Então ouviu três batidas na porta.

- Senhor Áustria? Posso entrar?

- Hungria? – falou, mas não alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse. Olhou para a porta, por cima do ombro, ainda de costas para ela. Então lembrou-se do desenho em cima da cama e apressou-se á escondê-lo. – Ah! Ah! Cla... Claro! Pode entrar!

Áustria tinha acabado de empurrar o caderno pra debaixo do colchão quando Hungria abriu a porta. Estava com o pequeno Império seguindo-a , segurando a barra de seu vestido. Ele ainda estava enrolado em seu cobertor, e abraçado á seu travesseiro, com os olinhos baixos e uma expressão constrangida.

- Desculpe a intromissão, senhor Áustria. Sei que é tarde... – de repente a moça fora surpreendida pela visão do seu senhor á sua frente.

- Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. – disse o austríaco com um sorriso constrangido enquanto tentava arrumar a cama ás pressas.

Hungria sentiu o rosto esquentar e o coração acelerar como se ela, de repente, tivesse sido lançada de um lugar muito alto. Ao mesmo tempo, uma leveza a acometeu como se ela fosse começar a flutuar á qualquer momento.

Áustria parecia ainda mais bonito daquela forma do que de costume. Com seus cabelos despenteados e a roupa simples jogada no corpo. Com os pés descalços, um vislumbre de seu peito aparecendo pela blusa com colarim desabotoado, a curva do pescoço do austríaco e a envergadura de seus ombros largos, normalmente ocultos por suas roupas pesadas. Com um sorriso tão singelo e envergonhado, com ares tão simples e perfeitos...

Hungria conteve o ímpeto de dar um gritinho histérico, colocando uma das mãos sobre a boca.

- Hungria? – Áustria piscou diante do olhar surpreso e assustado da húngara. Sua interpretação diante daquela reação da moça foi totalmente errônea. Ele deu um risinho constrangido e coçou a nuca. – Sinto muito por minha aparência. Eu não esperava vocês e já estava quase indo dormir, por isso, acho que não estou vestido adequada...

- Está... – ela falou interrompendo-o, apesar de sua voz estar um pouco baixa. Ela levou a mão que cobria a boca ao peito e apertou-a entre seus seios, como se dessa forma, pudesse conter o coração que quicava. "AI MEU DEUS! ELE É TÃO LINDO!", ela gritava por dentro. – Está perfeito...

- Perdão? – ele piscou. – Sinto muito, mas não a escutei.

- Está perfeitamente adequado, senhor Áustria. – disse ela, agora em tom de voz controlado, imitando as palavras difíceis que normalmente ouvia de seu senhor, com um sorriso bobo, tentando disfarçar. – Não precisa se desculpar, afinal fomos nós que o pegamos desprevenido.

- Ah, sim. - ele disse, pigarreando e acertando os óculos sobre o nariz. Por mais que estivesse tentando, sua aparência atual não lhe permitia parecer tão sério quanto habitualmente. – E como posso ajudá-los?

Antes que Hungria pudesse abrir a boca para respondê-lo um trovão estourou no céu tempestuoso lá fora. Uma explosão de luz branca piscou através da janela atrás do austríaco.

E no segundo seguinte quando tudo voltou ao normal, Sacro Império estava abraçando o travesseiro fortemente com o cobertor envolvendo-lhe completamente como se ele fosse uma lagarta dentro de um casulo. E de alguma forma, também esqueceu-se de sua timidez e enfiou-se debaixo da barra do vestido da Hungria.

Áustria baixou os olhos surpresos até o pequeno loiro e Hungria sorriu constrangidamente.

- Curioso! – disse o austríaco piscando impressionado. Então aproximou-se dos dois e agacho-se apoiando o queixo no polegar enquanto analisava o Sacro Império. – Sacro Império, você nunca me contou que tinha medo de trovões... Durante todo esse tempo você...

- Eu não tenho medo de nada, ta legal? – respondeu o loirinho com um grito arrogante e pretensioso que ele só tinha coragem de usar com o Áustria. Depois voltou a esconder-se. – È só um espasmo nervoso.

- Certo. Certo. – Disse a Hungara com um tom de voz macio e compreensivo enquanto abraçava o pequeno e apertava-o contra suas pernas. Sacro Império ficou com o rosto tão vermelho e quente com a atitude repentina da Húngara, que parecia que tinham lhe enfiado um pote de pimenta pela garganta. Hungria por sua vez, estava simplesmente encantada demais com a aparência surpreendente do Áustria, e por mais que a princípio suas intenções tivessem sido nobres, naquele momento ela não permitiria que a arrogância de Sacro Império para com o mestre austríaco lhe impedisse de conseguir o que mais desejava naquele momento: - De qualquer forma, estava me perguntando se não haveria problema de dormimos todos juntos esta noite senhor Áustria. Acho que assim, todos nós nos sentiríamos mais seguros.

Áustria, endireitou a postura e olhou para Hungria de frente com uma expressão aturdida. A questão levantada o surpreendeu.

- Dormimos... juntos? Na mesma cama?

A mente do austríaco o levou diretamente para um sonho que Hungria nunca saberia que ele teve naquele momento. È claro, que se não fosse tão inocente, ela deveria ter imaginado o que Áustria teria pensado ao ouvir aquelas palavras, que o teria feito ficar quase tão vermelho quanto Sacro Império.

O austríaco não pode deixar de pensar em Hungria deitada sobre sua cama, com o corpo nu. Suas curvas e volumes banhados pela luz quente do quarto iluminado a luz de velas. E suas mãos delicadas envolvendo o pescoço dele e puxando-o para si, fazendo com que deitasse-se com o corpo despido sobre o dela.

- Sim! - sorriu a húngara inecente aos devaneios de Áustria. – E também, não acha que não seria mais divertido?

- Divertido não é bem a palavra que eu usaria... – murmurou ele escondendo a boca com a mão, totalmente perdido em seus próprios sonhos.

- Como assim? Que palavra usaria senhor Áustria?

- Hãããã? O que? O que? – ele ergueu o rosto olhando pra ela como se ela tivesse lhe dado um susto de repente. – Perdoe-me... Eh... Eu estava... Hã... Pensando em outras coisas. Problemas sabe? Eh... Assuntos de governo, eu acho. Algo assim...

- Senhor Áustria, o senhor trabalha demais. – disse ela com um olhar preocupado.

- Hahaha! Hahaha! – ele forjou uma risada dissimulada e nervosa. – Acho que você tem razão. Mas,... Sobre o que falávamos...?

- Sobre eu e Sacro Império passarmos a noite aqui.

- Ah... Sacro Império também...

- Bem, principalmente Sacro Império. – sorriu a moça constrangida. Ela sabia que o pequeno não queria admitir fraqueza e ela também não queria ressaltar o medo dele dessa forma.

Áustria sorriu constrangido e passou a mão na nuca.

- Bem... Nesse caso, não vejo porque não.

O rosto de Hungria se iluminou e eles adentraram o quarto. Áustria fechou a porta e juntou-se a eles enquanto Sacro Império e Hungria se acomodavam em sua cama luxuosa.

O austríaco observou a cena por alguns instantes. Enquanto Hungria delicadamente ajudava o pequeno a se cobrir com um sorriso maternal no rosto, ao passo em que ele reclamava da atenção excessiva apesar de estar aceitando-a de bom grado com as bochechas pintadas de vermelho.

Um sorriso singelo e carinhoso formou-se no rosto do Áustria, ele caminhou até a outra borda da cama e junto-se aos outros.

Ficaram conversando alegremente por alguns minutos. Hungria deitada num canto da cama e Áustria do outro com Sacro Império entre os dois. Áustria se divertia em provocar o pequeno loiro, cuja reação passiva agressiva divertia Hungria que ria daquela forma doce e delicada que o austríaco amava.

Não demorou muito para que caíssem no sono. O som da chuva batendo na janela os embalava e a chama dos castiçais próximo á cama flamejavam suavemente. Sacro Império ressonava suavemente com a boca entreaberta com uma expressão serena que só se via em seu rosto quando ele estava dormindo. Hungria o acolhia debaixo do braço, deitada de lado. O rosto delicado e tranqüilo ainda parecia esboçar um sorriso.

Ambos alheios ao olhar de Áustria, que antes fingira que estava dormindo para que eles se aquietassem, e que agora estava deitado de lado, com a bochecha apoiada na mão e o cotovelo apoiado na cama. Sorria sem saber, enquanto admirava aqueles dois da mesma forma que admirava um quadro. Absorvendo a sensação satisfatória e calorosa de estarem todos ali juntos.

Até aquele momento, Áustria nunca tinha percebido por quanto tempo ele havia se sentido sozinho. Sendo criado naquela casa apenas por seus professores e criados. E agora, com aqueles dois, ele simplesmente não conseguia se imaginar vivendo bem no seu velho estilo de vida novamente. Perguntava-se se poderia dizer que aqueles dois eram sua família.

Então sorriu, pegou os castiçais ao lado da cama e assoprou a chama das velas, mergulhando o quarto na escuridão da noite. Deitou-se sobre seu travesseiro macio...

Mesmo que não pudesse chamá-los de "família", eles o faziam sentir dessa forma.


	7. Allegro

***o* Fiiiinaaaalmente a minha internet voltou, e eu to trazendo como um relâmpago o ****finalzinho de vortex paradise.**

**(Peço mil perdões pela demora e agradeço logo todo mundo que ainda continua lendo apesar do meu desleixo.)**

**Enfim, não sei se isso compensa a demora, mas vo postar o 7 o 8 e o 9 logo todos de uma vez. Sendo que pretendo encerrar a história no 10. Espero que gostem =D**

Áustria não imaginava que a presença de Hungria em sua casa fosse trazer tanta luz e alegria aos seus dias e àquela mansão. Antes tudo era tão monótono, com apenas ele e Sacro Império – com o qual o convívio muitas vezes era complicado devido á sua rebeldia. Uma vida tomada apenas pelos compromissos sociais, deveres, obrigações, tarefas e as lutas para expandir e proteger território, relatórios e trabalhos. Antes, seu único conforto era a música.

Perguntava-se se era a presença de Hungria que fazia o salão de estar da casa parecer mais iluminada. Se era por causa dela que os empregados pareciam mais alegres, sempre rindo e cochichando pelos cantos. Era por isso que o jardim parecia tão mais bem cuidado e as cores lá fora pareciam tão mais vivas? Será que era por causa dela que seu escritório parecia um lugar tão mais aconchegante e tranqüilo? Era ela que fazia com que o sol que batia nas prateleiras da biblioteca fizessem os livros parecerem tão mágicos?

Tocava suavemente a capa verde de um desses livros, fechando os olhos por um instante como se pudesse ouvi-lo suspirar de alegria por ter sido escolhido para estar junto deles naquele momento. Então voltou-se para Hungria com um sorriso simples encarando-a através das lentes de seus óculos. Ela pareceu surpreendida pelo sorriso do austríaco quando o encontrou, pois antes disso admirava a paisagem da janela, sentada num sofá próximo á ela. E apesar da surpresa, a húngara sorriu com as bochechas suavemente coradas fazendo o coração de Áustria disparar como sempre.

Por mais que acolher o jovem "garoto" húngaro ferido tenha sido um impulso, era uma decisão pelo qual ele era grato por ter tomado.

- Eu gosto desse. – ele o disse aproximando-se dela e sentando ao seu lado no sofá – Já o li muitas vezes. É sobre um homem nobre que se apaixona por uma moça pobre e...

- É romance? - ela se inclinou um pouco na direção dele encostando-se no seu ombro para ver o livro mais de perto. O contato o fez corar mais um pouco.

- É sim. – sorriu envergonhado. – Por que? Você não gosta? Posso pegar outro se quiser...

- Não é isso. Acho legal, mas nunca me interessei muito. – dizia a húngara dando de ombros. – Sempre gostei mais de aventuras e histórias de heróis e batalhas. Sabe, é que, como eu era um garoto... Quer dizer, como eu pensava que era um garoto, eu achava que deveria achar esse tipo de coisa mais interessante. E romances são coisa de menina e...

Hungria parou quando notou que repentinamente uma nuvem negra parecia pairar sobre os olhos do Áustria, que apesar de ter um falso sorriso congelado em seu rosto, pela forma como ele desviara o olhar, ele havia ficado realmente ofendido.

- Ah! Não que você se pareça uma menina, senhor Áustria. – disse ele balançando as mãos nervosamente tentando de alguma forma reverter o que havia feito. – È bem verdade que naquela época você era meio frouxo, mas... Ah! Eu não quis dizer isso...

- Acho que quando éramos crianças você era bem mais másculo que eu... Entendo por que pensa assim... – disse ele ainda com a sombra sobre o olhar e o sorriso congelado. Parecia que sua depressão estava aumentando.

A húngara riu sem graça.

- Ahn... Acho que... Só por que você lia livros de romance não quer dizer que você seja menos másculo por isso. E quanto á você ser chorão e não saber lutar... Bem... – a moça estava se enrolando cada vez mais e estava percebendo isso. – A questão é que, isso não importa, não é? Porque de qualquer forma você se tornou um homem e tanto, não é?

Áustria levantou o olhar e se esqueceu de sua depressão por um momento. A última frase de Hungria havia chamado sua atenção. Era bem verdade que já há algum tempo, ele vinha prestando muita atenção em tudo o que ela dizia, em busca de qualquer coisa que demonstrasse o que ela sentia por ele. E algumas vezes, ele chegara a imaginar coisas, e interpretá-la errado. Mesmo assim, sempre que ouvia algo como o que ela havia acabado de dizer, ele se enchia de esperança.

- O que quer dizer com "um homem e tanto"?

Dessa vez Hungria é quem havia congelado, suando frio sem saber o que responder. Estava tão preocupada em não deprimir Áustria com o que dizia que acabara se entregando.

- Bem... È que... – ela começou, o coração batendo tão forte e tão rápido que ela quase podia ouvi-lo. Apertou um pouco os próprios dedos enquanto olhava para o colo, procurando uma resposta para o que deveria dizer. E ao lembrar-se do quanto gostava de estar com ele... Lembrou-se que não precisava inventar resposta nenhuma. Para ela, Áustria era mesmo um homem incrível. E ela não tinha motivos pra querer esconder esse tipo de sentimento. Enquanto ela ainda olhava para o colo, um sorriso suave surgiu no seu rosto e ela se acalmou. – É porque... O senhor é tão inteligente, senhor Áustria. E isso provavelmente é por causa de todos os livros que leu. Você também ficou muito mais forte e luta muito bem. Além de tudo é uma pessoa justa e de bom coração. Se não fosse, não teria me poupado e me resgatado daquela vez. É talentoso... Sabe tocar uma porção de instrumentos e desenha muito bem. É responsável e sempre faz seu trabalho não importa o que seja. Está sempre sendo tão gentil e carinhoso com todo mundo, não importa o que os outros sejam rudes com você, ou se te agridem, ou se fogem... Algumas vezes pode ser meio rigoroso e duro, e até um pouco assustador, mas acho que mesmo isso é meio que o seu jeito de proteger os que estão ao seu redor. – suas bochechas coraram e ela abaixou um pouco mais o rosto com os olhos fechados tentando fugir do olhar do austríaco. – É um homem muito bonito também. E, eu fico muito feliz de estar perto do senhor, senhor Áustria.

O rapaz moreno ficou algum tempo aturdido diante daquelas palavras e daquele sorriso tímido da Hungria. Como ela conseguia ser assim, tão natural e solta, e tão encantadora? Áustria fitava-a sem piscar. Ela pensava isso tudo dele? Será que... Seria possível que Hungria também gostava dele da mesma forma como ele gostava dela? Por mais que ele ainda não tivesse nada que lhe desse certeza, todas aquelas palavras lhe deram um pouco mais de confiança. Era pouco, é verdade, quando comparado ás duvidas que sentia. Porém, naquele momento, era mais que o suficiente pra que ele se arriscasse e contasse á ela o que sentia.

Hungria se surpreendeu quando a mão grande e alongada dele tocou as suas. Ela atreveu-se a olhar pra ele e encontrou-o fitando-a bem de perto. Ela sentiu um calor no peito. Tinha que inclinar um pouco o rosto para cima para encará-lo, por ele ser mais alto. Áustria parecia inclinado na sua direção. Ela sentia o sangue fazendo suas bochechas formigarem ferozmente, mas simplesmente não conseguia desprender-se daquele olhar tão sério e sereno cor de lápis-lazúli. E apesar de os dois estarem bem próximos, e se aproximando cada vez mais, ela não tinha a menor vontade de interromper aquele momento.

- Elizaveta... – falou ele com a voz baixa e macia. – Eu quero te dizer... Eu queria te dizer a tanto tempo...

- O... o... O que? Senhor Áustria?

- È que eu... – ele sentia o coração palpitar e estava tremendo de nervosismo. Sua mão apertou a mão de Hungria. Nenhum dos dois parecia notar, mas seus rostos estavam a pouquíssimos centímetros de distância.

- Está tremendo! Está se sentindo bem? – disse ela, olhando para a mão dele por um momento, e segurando-a com as duas mãos e forma de concha, baixou a cabeça.

- Sim. – ele disse fechando os olhos com força e respirando, baixou a cabeça por um momento também, sua testa encostou-se na dela. Ele ergueu o olhar novamente. – Por favor, não me interrompa, eu preciso dizer isso de qualquer jeito. E tem que ser agora.

Por alguma razão ela sentiu-se mais nervosa.

- Po...Pode dizer.

- Hungria, eu estou ap-

- Ei!

Sacro Império abriu a porta da Biblioteca tão bruscamente, e o susto dos dois foi tamanho que cada um se jogou contra um dos braços do sofá, criando um grande vão entre eles. Áustria estava tão vermelho, que podia-se pensar que havia vapor saindo de seu rosto. Depois de afastar-se tão de repente, Hungria levou uma das mãos ao peito, tentando acalmar o coração devido ao susto, com os ombros e os joelhos encolhidos.

O pequeno não pareceu notar o constrangimento dos dois, tão pouco pareceu notar que estava sendo inconveniente, visto que entrou na sala com seu ar prepotente, o rostinho invocado e a capa balançando. Parou na frente dos dois e cruzou os braços.

- Por que vocês dois ainda estão aqui? Vão se atrasar para o almoço! Hungria, pensei que você tinha dito que iria cozinhar goulash pra mim.

- Ah! Eu ia mesmo, não é? – respondeu a moça rindo nervosamente.

- Sacro Império! – gritou Áustria, suprimindo sua vergonha com irritação. – Que educação é essa? Entrando assim sem bater! Eu não admito esse tipo de comportamento na minha casa!

- A porta estava aberta. – ele respondeu secamente com os olinhos redondos e azuis voltados pro mais velho.

- E ainda, que intimidade é essa com a Hungria? Até pouco tempo você nem falava com ela!

O loirinho enrubesceu e baixou o olhar por um instante. È bem verdade que costumava ter vergonha de estar perto de Hungria, e por muito tempo achava muito inconveniente ter uma mulher na casa. Mas, de um jeito estranho, descobriu que se sentia muito confortável perto dela. Mesmo que estivesse determinado á jamais admitir isso. E também a achava muito bonita.

- I-isso não vem ao caso! – disse ele virando o rosto emburrado para o outro lado. – De qualquer forma, por que está tão irritado?Vocês não estavam fazendo nada demais mesmo, não é?

- Não! De jeito nenhum! Eu só estava...

- Estava o que? – o lorinho olhou para Áustria de soslaio, meio que sentindo que o havia encurralado.

- Bem é...

- Senhor Áustria estava prestes a me contar algo importante. – respondeu Hungria inocentemente, meio que pensando em voz alta com o dedo indicador encostado nos lábios, quase como se não estivesse participando da conversa.

- Ah... Eu estava? – a voz do austríaco saiu trêmula.

- Não estava? – a moça olhou pra ele piscando confusa. – O senhor estava me dizendo que estava... Ap...

- Ap? – perguntou Sacro Império confuso.

- È. "Ap... alguma coisa".

- "Ap" o quê, Áustria?

Áustria estava suando frio sob o olhar da moça e do pequeno.

- Eu estou... Eu estou... Ap... Ap... – Sentiu que tinha exatamente um segundo para pensar em algo que livrasse a pele dele daquela situação. Então repentinamente ele se levantou, e tomou uma postura séria extremamente artificial. – Estou aprimorando uma técnica musical no piano para um concerto na qual irei me apresentar em breve e por isso não posso ficar aqui e preciso ir praticar.

E dito isso, ele lhes deu as costas e caminhou como um robô em direção á porta.

- Ah! Mas, não iríamos ler agora? – disse Hungria antes que ele saísse.

- Podemos fazer isso depois do almoço, no jardim. Agora preciso ir.

Disse que precisava ir quando já havia ido, deixando um pequeno germânico e uma húngara muito confusa na biblioteca. Ambos ficaram alguns segundos olhando na direção da porta tentando compreender direito o que havia acontecido, mas foi Sacro Império o primeiro a quebrar aquele momento paralisado, quando olhou para Hungria e disse:

- Ele está agindo estranho.

- Você também acha? – disse a moça ainda olhando pra porta e erguendo uma sobrancelha. Depois pousou o dedo indicador nos lábios e olhou pra cima pensativamente. – Por alguma razão estranha, eu tenho a impressão de que não era aquilo que ele queria dizer. Será que estou imaginando coisas?

- Hum...Ás vezes você é meio ingênua.

Áustria estava sentado sob a sombra de uma árvore. A cena que tinha diante de seus olhos era linda, e isso ele não podia negar. Hungria estava linda agachada perto das flores junto á Sacro Império Romano. Ele parecia estar discutindo algo com ela com uma expressão invocada apesar das bochechas visivelmente coradas de vergonha, enquanto ela, apoiada sobre os joelho afim de ficar mais perto da altura dele, sorria gentilmente ignorando as grosserias do menino – o que não era muito difícil pra ela, já que já estava com essas atitudes que eram tão estranhamente semelhantes ao do Prússia.

Mesmo assim ele não conseguia evitar sentir-se aborrecido com tudo aquilo. Afinal, desde que Sacro Império passara a relacionar-se bem com Hungria, _ele_ não tivera muitas chances de ficar á sós com ela.

Suspirou fundo sentindo a brisa suave bater e sacudir a folha das árvores. Hungria disse algo que provocou Sacro Império, o que fez com que ele saísse correndo atrás dela sacudindo o punho, desafiando para uma luta.

Áustria apoiou a bochecha na palma da mão. Sabia que talvez estivesse sendo egoísta. Antes que Hungria chegasse ,ele e Sacro Império mal conversavam. E mesmo antes disso, ele sabia que o pequeno tinha dificuldade de se relacionar com os outros devido ao seu gênio difícil. E apesar do ciúme que sentia da húngara, sentiu que talvez devesse ficar feliz por Sacro Império estar fazendo amizade com alguém depois de tanto tempo. Afinal... O pequeno nunca pareceu se importar com mais nada e nem ninguém além dele...

Vendo os dois brincando pelo jardim, e lamuriando-se por não poder ficar com Hungria, que estava tão linda correndo com os cabelos castanhos ao vento e um sorriso alegre, estranhamente veio á sua mente uma lembrança: Uma vez que havia ido com Sacro Império Romano Germânico ao mercado, e vira França com um de seus irmãos mais novos. Na época, ele tratou como algo insignificante, mas ainda sim, não pode deixar de notar o brilho e a fascinação nos olhos do germânico quando eles encontraram a pequena Itália.

A idéia veio á mente de Áustria como uma lâmpada que se acende. _Havia _alguém por quem Sacro Império havia se interessado certa vez. E talvez, Itália até fosse uma melhor companhia para Sacro Império do que a Hungria.

Hungria assustou-se quando viu Áustria montado num cavalo a caminho do portão da mansão, com a espada embainhada junto á cintura. Se quer havia notado que ele havia saído de debaixo da árvore – onde ela, envergonhada, tinha que admitir que o abandonara.- . Sentiu-se culpada, por tê-lo esquecido. E esquecer seu adorado senhor Áustria, mesmo que por um momento, para ela era incomum. Porém, não negava que gostava muito de brincar com Sacro Império Romano, que lembrava tanto Prússia.

- Senhor Áustria! - disse ela correndo em direção ao cavalo, sem temer as guinadas do animal arredio. – O que está fazendo?

- Vou me ausentar um tempo Hungria. Talvez alguns dias – disse ele com um sorriso esperto anormalmente satisfeito.

- Por que? E por que tão de repente? – ela disse tentando segurar as rédeas do cavalo que se mexia muito, impedindo-a de fitar o austríaco com clareza. Por mais que Áustria não parecesse chateado, Hungria temia que sua atitude o tivesse feito se afastar dela. – Foi algo que eu tenha feito de errado... Por que se foi...

Ele riu.

- Não se preocupe. Apenas há um território no qual estou interessado e que está sob o domínio de outra pessoa.

- Um território? Pensava que o senhor não se importava tanto com isso.

- Esse é especial. – ele puxou as rédeas do cavalo e direcionou para o portão. – Cuidem-se bem na minha ausência!

- Senhor Áustria, eu ainda acho...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar, ele já havia partido em disparada para fora da mansão. Ela o viu partir com uma sensação incomoda no peito.

* * *

><p>Hungria ficara realmente apreensiva durante ausência de seu mestre. Tentava ocupar a mente com os afazeres domésticos, mas pouco adiantava. Até pediu as cozinheiras que lhe ensinassem a costurar, coisa que ela aprendeu com facilidade. Ela ainda não entendia direito por que Áustria havia partido, mas sentia que a culpa era sua e isso a fazia se sentir pior.<p>

Por fim, depois de cerca de quatro dias, uma das criadas encontrou com ela em um dos corredores da grande mansão e anunciou que o austríaco havia chegado e que estava no salão principal. Hungria sentiu a ansiedade subir pela garganta e correu para lá.

A batalha com França não foi a mais complicada da sua vida, mas também não havia sido fácil. Apesar de ser muito subestimado, o francês não era um oponente de baixo calão. De qualquer forma, havia valido a pena. Conseguira então os gêmeos Italianos, apesar do mais velho ser incrivelmente mal educado e indecoroso.

A Itália Veneziana, no entanto, não parecia ser um problema. Num geral, perecia ter raciocínio lento, não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo á sua volta e também não parecia se importar muito. Apenas ficava chorando e falando manhoso perguntando quando lhe serviriam comida.

Áustria observava a pequena Itália Veneziana com as mãos na cintura, um ar prepotente e satisfeito, – Havia deixado seu irmão Romano com o Espanha antes de voltar pra casa. Aguentar seus palavrões e o gênio irritadiço o haviam tirado do sério ,mesmo antes da metade da viagem. Nada lhe irritava mais do que falta de educação. O espanhol, no entanto, pareceu ficar incrivelmente grato pela "generosidade". Áustria não entendia como alguém poderia ficar feliz em ter um menino tão desagradável como companhia, mas não se importava, desde que pudesse se livrar dele. –

A irmã mais nova chorava e fungava com um galo enorme na cabeça que havia ganhado durante a batalha. Ele sabia que Itália, fraca como era, não seria motivo de muita preocupação. E também não achava que fosse lhe causar problemas, mas de qualquer forma decidiu estabelecer algumas regras:

- Bem, aqui estamos. A partir de agora você é da Áustria, então terá que trabalhar como meu subordinado. Eu também estarei no comando da política e indústria do seu país. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é me obedecer. Alguma pergunta?

O país menor levantou o rosto timidamente e pronunciou-se com uma voz meiga, doce e hesitante:

- Hu...-hum... Hoje vai ser servida pasta no...?

- Não, não vai. – cortou o Austríaco impacientemente. Itália já havia perguntado isso incontáveis vezes no caminho de ida para casa.

Hungria aproximou-se lentamente de ambos. Já havia chegado ao recinto há alguns minutos, mas decidira que era melhor não se pronunciar. A moça não queria deixar transparecer, mas, a rispidez do austríaco com o pequeno a havia assustado um pouco. Não havia sido assim com ela –é claro, que devia considerar que a forma como fora parar na casa do Áustria fora um tanto diferente – e perguntava-se se ele havia sido assim com Sacro Império. Já havia percebido que eles dois não tinham um relacionamento muito bom.

- Se...Senhor Austria? O que está acontecendo?

O austríaco voltou-se para trás e ao encontrar a visão da jovem húngara, todo o cansaço da viagem e da batalha pareceu aliviar. Ele esboçou um sorriso que pareceu tranqüilizar tanto Hungria quanto Itália.

- Ah! Hungria! Nossa... Sinto como se fizesse anos que não a vejo. Aproxime-se. – ela o obedeceu e ele voltou-se para Itália. – Essa é a Itália. Eu a trouxe para cá e vai viver conosco agora. Será que poderia ajudá-la a tomar banho e trocar de roupa? – então lançou um olhar meio severo para a pequena Itália. – Ela parece estar inacreditavelmente ansiosa para o jantar.

- Ahn... Acho que posso ajudar sim. – então ela aproximou-se da Itália, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e sorriu carinhosamente para o pequeno país choroso. – Está tudo bem Ita-chan. Vamos nos dar bem, ta bom?

Itália pareceu sentir-se mais confortável perto de Hungria. Vendo que as duas poderiam ficar bem juntas Áustria se afastou. Sua satisfação por ter conquistado a Itália parecia estar superando o cansaço que sentia. E estava muito ansioso para mostrar a nova hóspede à Sacro Império.

- Eu também vou tomar banho. Espero vocês durante o jantar.

- Seu banho já está pronto Ita-chan!

Hungria estava perto da banheira com água aquecida, com a barra do vestido amarrada nos joelhos e as mangas arregaçadas. Tentava ser o mais gentil possível com a pequena e assustada Itália, que aproximou-se timidamente com o rostinho vermelho e o corpo coberto pela toalha.

Itália entrou na banheira, ainda com os olhos úmidos pela choradeira que havia sido desde que fora capturada pelo austríaco. Hungria ajudou-a a se banhar apenas com um sorriso no rosto a princípio, mas ao ver a aflição da Itália, decidiu que talvez a menor se sentisse mais tranqüila se pudesse conversar um pouco.

- Então, Ita-chan, o que achou da casa do senhor Áustria?

- Hum... Eh... – a pequena ainda parecia hesitante em se relacionar com os outros ali. – È bem grande e... Tem muitas pinturas.

- Você gosta de pintar?

- Go-gosto...

A húngara sorriu e continuou a esfregar sabão pelo corpo da pequena Itália.

- Ouça, Ita-chan... Eu sei que o senhor Áustria pode parecer meio severo ás vezes. Mas, ele é uma pessoa muito gentil na verdade. Não precisa ficar com medo, ele deve estar meio cansado. Mas... Todos aqui são muito legais e educados.

Itália se deixou invadir pelo calor da água na banheira e das palavras de Hungria. Sentia os machucados sararem aos poucos. Olhou pro teto enquanto a húngara esfregava suas costas com sabão, pensando que talvez viver ali não fosse assim tão ruim.

- Hun...Hungria...

- Hum? – a moça levantou o rosto piscando os olhos confusos.

- Vão servir pasta no jantar?

Ela riu meio constrangida.

- Bem, agente não come esse tipo de coisa aqui. Mas, a comida é bem gostosa também. – ela levantou-se lentamente afastando-se da banheira e apanhando uma toalha. – Muito bem Ita-chan, já terminamos, pode vir se secar. Ah! Mas... – Então enquanto cobria o pais menor com uma toalha olhou para cima com uma pontada de confusão no olhar, esfregando a cabeça de Itália com a toalha sem nem se quer prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. – Apesar do senhor Áustria ter dito que era pra eu te ajudar a se vestir, eu não tenho roupas de menino que sirvam em você. Será que ele se esqueceu disso? Na verdade, não tenho nem certeza se ele reparou... O senhor Áustria tem um sério problema de distinção de gêneros. Bem... Não sei se eu tenho o direito de dizer isso, mas...

O menor colocou a cabeça pra fora do monte de toalhas, fitando a húngara com olhinhos curiosos.

- Hum? O que?

Hungria encarou o pequeno italiano e sorriu alegremente dando de ombros.

- Ah, acho que não tem problema não! Além do mais, você fica tão bonitinho vestido assim! Vem cá, eu tenho um vestidinho parecido com o meu que vai ficar ótimo em você!

* * *

><p><strong>È isso galere. Peço desculpas de os cap 7 e o 8 ficarem com cara de filler. Eu editei o máximo que pude, mas tinha alguns fatos que eu precisava mesmo relatar, como a chegada do Itália na casa do Áustria e algumas falas importantes que vão influenciar a Hungria, no desenrolo do climax.<strong>

**A quem venha interessar, o título desse cap, allegro é um andamento musical leve e ligeiro**.

**Vale agradecer outra vez á todos que estão lendo a fic. E muito obrigada as pessoas que favoritam minhas histórias *o* eu fico feliz sempre que vejo que o pessoal ta curtindo.  
><strong>


	8. Adágio

- Então, vamos começar? – disse o austríaco aproximando-se do piano onde Hungria estava timidamente sentada, encarando as teclas com certo receio.

Áustria andava no ápice de sua plenitude. Desde que Itália chegara, todos os seus dias vinham sendo perfeitos. Sacro Império ficou simplesmente encantado quando viu o país que antes tanto cobiçava morando sob o mesmo teto que ele, e Áustria achava que isso o tinha deixado tão feliz que eles até estavam mais próximos, apesar de toda a atenção do germânico estar voltado agora para a nova hóspede.

Itália também parecia ter se acostumado muito rapidamente á casa. Mais rapidamente que os outros, na verdade. Apesar de Áustria ás vezes se aborrecer com ela. A pequena era extremamente preguiçosa, apesar de Hungria estar se esforçando para ensiná-la como ajudar nos afazeres domésticos. E diferente de Sacro Império Romano, a novata também não levava o menor jeito para estudar administração e política. Não era de se espantar porque vivia sendo dominada por outros países. Além disso, vivia reclamando da comida. E parecia que nunca se daria por satisfeita a menos que lhe servissem "pasta". E nem vale lembrar sobre os rabiscos que ela fazia em suas pinturas valiosíssimas.

Ainda sim, toda essa confusão parecia valer a pena. Mesmo com alguns desentendimentos, Áustria sentia que sua família estava finalmente completa. Ficava feliz, e também achava muito engraçado a forma como Sacro Império interagia tão timidamente com a pequena Itália. Puxando a barra de seu vestido e escondendo-se logo em seguida. Ficando vermelho sempre que ela lhe sorria ou ficava feliz com algo que ele tivesse feito - ás escondidas, é claro – por ela.

E o mais importante de tudo: Agora podia passar muito mais tempo na companhia de sua amada Hungria. Como o estava fazendo naquela tarde, em que decidira ensiná-la a tocar piano.

Enquanto sentado ao lado dela, vendo-a tocar com os dedos delicados, desajeitadamente as notas, e pular de alegria sempre que conseguia acertar alguma seqüência. Áustria deliciava-se lembrando como haviam passado a semana que havia se seguido e como passariam o resto de suas vidas.

- Essa daqui então é a tecla do Dó sustenido, não é senhor Áustria? Senhor Áustria?

- Hã? Perdão? – disse o austríaco, de repente alarmado por ter sido despertado de seus pensamentos.

- Estava com uma expressão engraçada. Parecia até que estava sonhando.

Áustria baixou a cabeça e sorriu constrangido.

- Perdoe-me, eu estava divagando sim. – ele olhou para a tecla que a húngara havia apontado e animou-se. – Ah! Está certo! È a Dó sustenido sim. Ainda fico impressionado em como você aprende rápido.

Um sorriso singelo formou-se no rosto a húngara. Ela também estava mais feliz naqueles dias. Adorava todos os dias na casa do senhor Áustria e adorava todo o tempo que conseguia passar junto dele, do pequeno Itália e do Sacro Império. E mais do que isso, já há algum tempo, havia percebido um sentimento compulsivo e estranho se formando em seu coração sempre que estava com ele.

- No que estava pensando, senhor Áustria? – disse ela com os ombros encolhidos, por mais que certas vezes se sentisse constrangida, esse mesmo sentimento compulsivo sempre a fazia querer saber mais e estar mais junto do austríaco.

- É que... – ele sentiu o rosto corar, diante do olhar verde da húngara. – Sabe aquele livro que começamos a ler? Poderíamos continuar hoje a tarde depois do almoço.

- Eu adoraria! – sorriu ela empolgada. – Não queria dizer, mas eu estava mesmo curiosa pra saber como terminava! È Um absurdo aqueles dois não ficarem juntos. Ele é um idiota! Deveria dizer que a ama de uma vez!

Áustria se sentiu intimamente atingido por aquela frase,embora Hungria não tivesse tido essa intenção, e provavelmente, se quer tinha ciência de que aquela frase significava alguma coisa para ele.

- Ah. È mesmo? Não sabia que estava tão empolgada. Na verdade, me perguntava se não estava sendo chato, te pedindo pra fazer essas coisas comigo...

Hungria se surpreendeu com o que ouviu.

- Não! Não é chato. È verdade que eu nunca havia me interessado pelo tipo de atividade que o senhor gosta, mas... – a moça olhou pra baixo e mordeu os lábios sem saber direito o que queria dizer. Não pensou muito. Prendeu uma mecha do cabelo castanho atrás da orelha e voltou o rosto na direção do austríaco. – Eu gosto mesmo assim. E tem uma coisa que eu estava pensando, que eu queria te perguntar senhor Áustria.

A expectativa o fez enrubescer. Áustria, é claro, não sabia o que Hungria iria lhe perguntar, mas a simples expectativa fez seu coração disparar. Sem que ele percebesse, ele já havia se aproximado bem mais da moça, criando um ar de suspense.

- O que é?

- É que... é estranho pra mim, senhor Áustria. Eu gosto muito de estar com o senhor, não importa o que estejamos fazendo. – dizia a moça timidamente encarando os olhos azuis acima dos seus, fitando-a com não parecia perceber que a distância entre os dois estava diminuindo. Ou talvez, até tivesse percebido. E talvez tenha percebido sim a sensação morna que se formava entre os dois e seu coração palpitando, mas ela não se importava. – Eu fico muito feliz de poder passar o tempo com você, e sempre quero mais. Eu também me sinto meio engraçada nessas horas. Estava me perguntando se isso era normal... E se o senhor também se sentia assim comigo.

- En... Engraçado você diz... –o austríaco também já havia percebido que estava inclinando-se a caminho dos lábios da moça. Sua voz virou quase um murmúrio sem que ele desejasse tê-lo feito. Não se importava com mais nada, sabia que acabaria beijando Hungria naquele momento. Mal prestava atenção na conversa, mas sabia que aquilo era claramente uma brecha pra ele confessar-lhe seus sentimentos. – Sim, Hungria... Quanto a isso... eu...

A voz do rapaz foi morrendo a medida que se aproximavam mais. Hungria sentiu-se mais relaxada com a proximidade do rosto de Áustria, e mesmo que não entendesse com exatidão o que estava fazendo, fechou os olhos com o rosto voltado na direção do dele. A medida que ele inclinava-se mais em sua direção. Ele fechou os olhos já sentindo o ar morno que fugia da boca da húngara tocar seus lá o que estava dizendo, onde estavam... Esqueceu tudo a sua volta. Então...

- Se-se-se... Senhor Austria – pronunciou-se a voz meiginha que vinha da direção do chão.

Dessa vez Áustria não se deixou ressaltar pelo susto, apenas pela irritação. Aquela cena estava se tornando cansativamente repetitiva.

Hungria abriu os olhos piscando em direção ao nada confusa, olhando para os lados como se nem se lembrasse onde estava. Ah! Itália estava ali? Desde quando ele estava ali?

- Ah! Por Deus Itália! – Áustria voltou-se para o país menor exasperado. Como era possível que fosse tão difícil assim ter um tempo á sós com Hungria? – O que você quer dessa vez?

O tom de voz do seu senhor assustou a pequena Itália. Vendo isso, Áustria arrependeu-se no mesmo instante. Respirou fundo, acertou os óculos sobre o nariz e desculpou-se em tom macio.

- Perdoe-me. È que... Desculpa, eu não vi que você estava aí. Você me assustou.

- De...de... Desculpa! – disse Itália com a voz trêmula ameaçando um choro. – Eu já terminei de limpar a cozinha. Queria saber quando poderíamos comer. Estou com fome.

- Você comeu alguns biscoitos não faz nem quinze minutos!

- Eles estavam horríveis.

- Será que você pode parar de reclamar da minha comida? – ele suspirou. – Iremos almoçar em breve, pode aguentar até lá?

- Si... Sim... – respondeu, baixando a cabeça melancolicamente.

- Se esforce, Ita-chan!– disse Hungria com um sorriso gentil, inclinando-se na direção do pequeno Itália.

- Ah! – disse Áustria levantando o olhar e vendo o chapéu preto pomposo que se esgueirava atrás da porta. – Sacro Império, você também está aqui...

Sacro Império demorou alguns segundos para perceber que Áustria estava falando com ele. Isso porque havia se distraindo admirando Itália de onde estava. Quando percebeu que já havia sido notado, entrou no lugar com os olhos fechados e uma expressão orgulhosa e a cabeça erguida, e a atitude de alguém que não se rebaixa a observar outras pessoas por frestas de portas. Ele aproximou-se do piano onde os outros estavam reunidos, e entregou um envelope para Áustria.

- Aqui. Eu recebi isso. Uma das criadas me entregou. – disse o loirinho com os braços cruzados e os olhos azuis indiferentes. – Parece que teremos que dar outra festa.

Hungria baixou o olhar e afastou-se um pouco de Áustria,temendo já saber o conteúdo da carta. A lembrança do último baile que presenciara naquela casa ainda estava fixa em sua mente. Mesmo que soubesse que, agora, vestida como deveria estar, devia poder participar da festa, tinha vergonha de pedir permissão. Além do mais, mesmo que ela mesma pudesse participar, era provável que Itália não tivesse essa sorte, e não teria coragem de abandonar o menor sozinho na cozinha como acontecera com ela da primeira vez.

O mestre austríaco abriu o envelope e leu o conteúdo da carta.

- Então... Senhor Áustria, estava imaginando... Bem... – ela sorriu com certa tristeza no olhar. – Eu e Itália talvez... Nós ainda não... Acho que é melhor que eu e Ita continuemos na cozinha por enquanto, não é? Acho que posso ajudar as cozinheiras um pouco... E Ita...

A moça se interrompeu diante do olhar surpreso de Áustria. Ele a encarava como se fosse a primeira vez que a estivesse vendo. Logo em seguida sorriu com um constrangimento visível, sabendo que aquela situação e aquela atitude da húngara era culpa dele.

- È claro que vocês podem participar. – disse, voltando a selar a carta. E logo em seguida voltando-se também para Itália e Sacro Império. – E não só podem, como devem. Vamos nos apresentar socialmente, todos juntos. Como uma família. – Então novamente voltou-se para Hungria falando em tom mais baixo do que com os outros. – Eu não quero que nenhum de nós tenha que ficar separado dos outros novamente.

O rosto de Hungria iluminou-se com um sorriso. A moça levantou-se do banco do piano e aproximou-se de Sacro Império e Itália, abraçando-os em conjunto.

- Ouviu isso Ita? Vamos á um baile! Yeeey! – Itália abraçava Hungria com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Como Áustria costumava dizer, não parecia estar entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto isso, Sacro Império ficou duas vezes mais vermelho do que ficaria: Primeiro porque Hungria estava apertando-o contra seus seios, e segundo porque seu rosto estava absurdamente perto do de Itália.

Áustria via aqueles três com um sorriso doce e cheio de afeição em seus lábios. Podia admirá-los por muito tempo, como se fossem um quadro. Ainda sim, tratou de retomar a postura pois ser notado de forma tão vulnerável iria constrangê-lo.

- Muito bem, já que estamos aqui podemos aproveitar para começar a tomar certas providências. Temos alguns minutos antes do almoço e espero que vocês três aproveitem esse tempo muito bem, pois estaremos ocupados demais com os outros preparativos para tomar conta desse detalhe mais tarde. – Os três olharam para ele com olhares confusos, claramente não entendendo do que estava falando. O Áustria sorriu com ares misteriosos por um instante e disse: - Afinal, temos uma cerimônia importante essa noite. Todos vocês participarão de uma festa de alta classe e... Nenhum dos três sabe valsar.

Sacro Império assustou-se com a idéia no mesmo momento. O que Áustria tinha em mente parecia apavorá-lo. E apesar disso Hungria não parecia se importar e Itália não parecia entender.

Áustria levantou-se e deu a volta no piano, indo para o centro da sala.

- Ma-mas... Isso Nunca havia sido necessário antes. – reclamou Sacro Império com as bochechas coradas.

- Isso por que, antes não tínhamos Itália e Hungria conosco. E é claro que eu jamais precisaria valsar com você. – disse o Austríaco parando no meio da sala com as mãos trás das costas e uma postura demasiada polida e elegante. – Não estou pedindo que dancem a noite inteira, mas ao menos em um momento isso vai ter que acontecer. Prometo que será bem rápido. A dança é bem simples também, mas vocês precisam aprender... – dizia isso. E o que dizia não era mentira. Mas, é claro que Áustria não expôs que seu verdadeiro interesse em ensiná-los á valsar, era para que pudesse ter uma oportunidade de dançar com Hungria. Ele voltou-se para a moça como se tratasse daquele assunto sem o menor interesse. – Agora... Hungria, vou começar com você. Sacro Império e Itália observem cuidadosamente e prestem atenção, pois vocês terão que fazê-lo também.

Hungria se levantou, colocando os dois menores no chão e voltou-se para Áustria, esperando que ele lhe dissesse o que fazer. O austríaco fez um aceno com a cabeça para que ela se aproximasse.

- Antes de mais nada vocês devem se reverenciar apropriadamente. – Áustria posicionou uma das mãos sobre o peito e curvou-se levemente na direção de Hungria ao passo em que ela segurava duas pontas do vestido, baixava a cabeça e agachava-se suavemente sobre os joelhos.

Depois ao comando do austríaco, eles se aproximaram. Hungria fitou seu rosto sério e seus olhos concentrados com um encanto que ele não percebeu. De todos os comandos que ele dava, explicando para Itália e Sacro Império, poucos chegavam aos seus ouvidos. A voz dele e todos os outros sons pareciam abafados. Não entendia direito por que estava fazendo aquilo e nem o que estava fazendo, mas não se importava. No momento em que ele lhe estendeu a mão, e ela sentiu a sua pousar tão delicadamente sobre a dele, ela começou a gostar da dança. Os dois se aproximaram mais, e ela só se preocupava em admirar cada pequeno traço e detalhe daquele austríaco. Sentiu a mão dele apoiar-se no meio das suas costas e quase já sabia o que fazer quando ele lhe disse que ela deveria colocar a mão em seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem Hungria?

Ela se impressionou com a pergunta.

- Sim. Tudo bem. – disse, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

Ele sorriu.

- Agora... Você só precisa que eu a conduza, está bem? È só se deixar levar por mim... E se deixar levar... Pela música.

* * *

><p>Ela podia ouvir os sons de talhes e da conversa lá embaixo. E sabia que seu coração estava inundado de felicidade, mas algo a estava assustando. Aquilo era importante de alguma forma. Podia não parecer, mas era. Todas aquelas pessoas que estavam lá embaixo a veriam. E a veriam do lado do Áustria. Todos os veriam como ela via, como Áustria via: Ela, Áustria, Sacro Império e Itália, todos juntos, como uma família.<p>

E a felicidade que sentia também era por causa dessa palavra. Apenas ouvia Áustria falar sobre eles dessa forma, mas ela também se sentia assim. Sentia como se todos eles juntos fossem uma coisa só e uma coisa forte. Mas, eles quatro até aquele dia estavam vivendo aquela fantasia apenas em sua própria zona de conforto. Era um sonho só deles.

Ela escondia-se á sombra de um corredor tentando conter com as mãos o coração que palpitava, apertando-as contra o peito. A partir do momento em que descesse naquele salão, não seria apenas uma fantasia, não seria mais um sonho. Todos veriam os quatro juntos. Todos saberiam que eles _eram _uma família, e seriam obrigados a reconhecê-los dessa forma. Hungria sentia que a partir daquele momento, o sonho que ela vivia todos os dias naquela casa se tornaria real. Não só para ela, mas para o mundo todo.

Ela respirou fundo. Deixou tudo aquilo que estava sentindo, toda e empolgação e felicidade transparecer no sorriso que se formou em seu rosto sem que ela se quer notasse. E então, saiu das sombras e caminhou em direção ao salão luminoso.

Áustria estranhou quando, de repente, as pessoas com o qual ele estava conversando pareceram aturdidas com algo que acontecera ás suas costas. Ele voltou-se para trás e seus olhos correram escada acima.

Seu coração disparou.

Hungria parecia uma escultura poética nascida das notas de suas canções. Algo como entre uma fada ou um anjo. Uma imagem flutuante, leve, linda e com traços suaves e perfeitos. Algo que trazia serenidade, ansiedade e deslumbramento pro coração. Por um momento, sentiu medo. Esqueceu-se de que aquela era Hungria. Para ele é um ser acima de sua existência. "Esta é a mulher que eu amo?" pensou, "Que atrevimento o meu pensar... Que eu tenho o direito de me apaixonar por algo tão divino... Eu que sou apenas um homem"

Ela mesma sentiu o sangue formigar-lhe o rosto. Ter todos olhando para ela a princípio causou-lhe certo desconforto. Mas, quando ela viu o olhar de Áustria em sua direção percebeu que ela sempre quisera que ele a olhasse com aquela admiração. Ela sorriu um pouco constrangida. Sentia-se lisonjeada alguém como ele, que estava tão lindo e elegante vestido com sua roupa formal: um sobretudo branco com detalhes azuis sobre um belíssimo fraque branco.

Áustria piscou algumas vezes antes que reparasse que Hungria estava descendo a escada. Aproximou-se para ajudá-la a descer os últimos degraus. Ela estava esplêndida: seu vestido tinha a cor do gerânio que ela usava na cabeça, era feito de cetim com anáguas de seda transparente na cor pêssego caindo de sua cintura como uma rosa desabrochando, o corpete modelava seu belo corpo e valorizava sua silhueta e o volume de seus seios e duas alças onduladas de cetim caiam em seu braço deixando os ombros descobertos. As ondas castanhas presas, em um coque elegantemente desregular, com mechas frouxas, do lado esquerdo da cabeça, por uma presilha de gerânios artificiais feitos de pedras preciosas, que deixa algumas mechas escorrerem delicadamente caindo sobre o ombro esquerdo.

Áustria apanhou a mão da moça ainda sem crer que ela era de verdade. O sentimento de admiração o tomava ainda, mas o susto se fora. Conseguiu lembrar-se de que aquela era Hungria. Simplesmente Hungria. E que ela sempre fora por dentro o que agora todos podiam ver ao olhar sua imagem: serena, divina e resplandecente.

- Hungria... Você está... – o rapaz moreno tentou por alguns instantes completar a frase sem sucesso.

- Obrigada, senhor Áustria. – sorriu a moça.

Logo, os dois se encontraram com Itália e Sacro Império e foram todos juntos cumprimentar os convidados. Muitos impressionavam-se com a beleza de Hungria. E é claro que durante toda a festa houve muitos comentários de como ela e Áustria ficavam lindos juntos. È claro que também houveram comentários infelizes de moças invejosas que achavam que ele merecia algo melhor. Hungria não ouvia tais tipos de comentários, mas Áustria, quando os ouvia, fazia questão de dizer alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem:

- Não existe melhor companhia nesse mundo do que eles. – com um sorriso gentil e simultaneamente falso.

Impressionantemente, Sacro Império, que antes, estava tão relutante em dançar, fora justamente aquele que ficava de tempos em tempos puxando a barra da calça de Áustria perguntando quando eles valsariam. Aparentemente, o pequeno germânico também sentiu-se mais confortável com a idéia quando percebeu que poderia ter um pretexto pra ficar abraçado á jovem Itália

E para Hungria, toda aquela noite maravilhosa fora completada pela satisfação de poder dançar junto ao senhor Áustria como sua acompanhante. E mais do que isso, uma acompanhante á sua altura e alguém que ele tinha orgulho de apresentar. Ouvia o som dos violinos e sentia o movimento do corpo, dos braços e dos pés de Áustria carregando-a pelo salão, como se ela pudesse voar. Embalando-a junto com a melodia em giros, rodopios e movimentos leves como os de um sonho.

"É só se deixar levar por mim"

E foi o que ela fez. Hungria se deixou levar pelo sorriso do Áustria, por sua música, por seu carinho e por seus sentimentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Curiosidade: Adágio, o título do cap, é um andamento músical lento, termo derivado de "ad agio" que significa "comodamente".<strong>


	9. Forte

**Finalmente chegamos ao cap 9 que é o mu cap preferido. Peço desculpas se ele tiver ficado um pouco maior,mas... gente é o climax da história..eu tentei reduzir ao máximo, até o momento em que minha BR falo que estava perfeito e que eu não deveria tirar mais nada.**

**Nham...eu sou meio tímida pra essas coisas sabe? Não vou ameaçar vcs com uma serra elétrica,mas sério i.i eu adoro qnd vcs mandam reviews então... plz! (S2)**

**By the way... Espero que gostem do cap! Boa leitura! =D**

* * *

><p>"Eu sou a Hungria.<p>

Há algum tempo atrás eu era uma guerreira de um povo nômade. Por muito tempo, tive que lutar com várias nações para sobreviver e tive que mudar de lugar muitas vezes antes de encontrar um lugar onde eu pudesse construir minha casa.

No entanto, como eu sempre estive por conta própria, muitos outros povos me atacaram várias vezes. Eu consegui resistir por muito tempo, mas quando fui aplacada pela força de um homem chamado Turquia, senti que não conseguiria me defender por muito tempo com a força que eu tinha. Minha única alternativa era tentar dominar meu vizinho Áustria, que por muito tempo foi mais fraco que eu. Achei que se eu conseguisse derrotá-lo e conquistar seu território, eu conseguiria a força suficiente para derrotar o Império Otomano.

Mas, por fim, eu acabei sendo derrotada pelo senhor Áustria, que me capturou e me tornou sua serva. No começo, eu fiquei muito confusa e chateada com tudo aquilo. Mas minha vida mudou muito desde que passei a morar com o senhor Áustria.

Áustria tem cuidado muito bem de mim. A princípio, pensei que ele fosse metido e arrogante. Mas, na verdade é uma pessoa muito boa e gentil. Ele me alimenta, me protege e todos os dias me ensina coisas novas e maravilhosas. O senhor Áustria é muito lindo e muito talentoso e sempre que ele toca piano ou violino, eu sinto como se estivesse entrando em outra atmosfera. Mesmo que ele seja ótimo enquanto toca qualquer canção, aquela que realmente me deixa mais feliz foi a que eu ouvi quando o vi tocando pela primeira vez que eu cheguei aqui. Chama-se Vortex Paradise. Não é nenhuma música conhecida. É uma que ele mesmo escreveu e é a música mais linda q eu já ouvi. De uns tempos pra cá, essa se tornou uma espécie de música só nossa, como se fosse uma trilha sonora.

É ótimo poder observá-lo todo o tempo. Ele é lindo. Aquele tom azul lápis-lazúli de seus olhos me hipnotizam. Gosto de levar chá pra ele em seu escritório quando o vejo trabalhando tão concentrado. É tão bonitinho quando ele fica enrolando o dedo no seu cachinho Mariazell enquanto morde a ponta da caneta! Ou observá-lo enquanto ele fecha os olhos e se entrega á música que saí de seu piano enquanto ele toca tão apaixonadamente... E aquele sorriso dele... Sempre tão gentil.

Todos os dias na casa do senhor Áustria são bons e divertidos. Principalmente na companhia de Sacro Império Romano Germânico, um garotinho pequeno e loiro que me lembra muito o Prússia e que já estava sob o domínio do Áustria antes de eu chegar. E também tem o pequeno Itália que se juntou á nós faz pouco tempo, ele é meio atrapalhado e ás vezes parece confuso, mas é uma graçinha! Fica muito fofo vestido com as roupinhas que eu costuro pra ele, e acho que ele e Sacro Império Romano se gostam. Eu não tenho certeza se o senhor Áustria e Sacro Império sabem que Itália é um menino, pois eles sempre falam com ele como se fosse uma garotinha. Mas, bem, acho que isso não é muito importante... Também teve uma vez que um rato entrou dentro da roupa de Itália, que ficou chorando com medo, e aí, Sacro Império tentou salvá-lo tirando o rato e acabou vendo o bumbum dele! Foi tão engraçado! Ele ficou vermelho por dias!

Tudo está perfeito agora, e eu nunca me senti tão feliz! Para alguém que antes era nômade e que tinha que ficar se deslocando de um lugar para outro para sobreviver, eu finalmente entendi o significado de ter um lar e uma família. Ás vezes eu sinto falta de algumas coisas da minha vida antiga, mas eu não trocaria o que eu tenho hoje por nada.

Cada momento com eles é maravilhoso e incrível. Por exemplo, quando dormimos todos juntos e aquecidos numa noite de tempestade... Quando o senhor Áustria fez um desenho meu enquanto eu estava sentada lendo em seu escritório... Uma vez que eu peguei os óculos dele emprestado e experimentei para ver como ficava. Ou aquela vez que sentamos juntos embaixo de uma árvore lendo um romance enquanto víamos Ita-chan tentar ensinar Sacro Império a pintar um coelho no jardim. Adormecemos juntos embaixo daquela mesma árvore... Ah... A sensação de adormecer encostada ao ombro do senhor Áustria... E a forma como o rosto dele fica vermelho em certas horas e ele fica constrangido acertando os óculos sobre o nariz.

Senhor Áustria me ajudou a amadurecer e a me encontrar. A ser eu mesma.

Ontem, ele nos apresentou á sociedade. Eu fiquei tão feliz de poder estar ao lado dele! A sensação de estar em seus braços foi simplesmente fantástica. Nada mais importava no mundo. Nada mais importa desde que possamos estar todos juntos. E antes da festa acabar, enquanto eu e ele passeávamos no jardim noturno, ele me jurou que faria o que fosse necessário para que nós ficássemos sempre daquele jeito. Ele disse que nos protegeria a qualquer custo, mesmo que precisasse dar sua vida. Ele tocou meu rosto carinhosamente e me deu um beijo no rosto...

Ah! È mesmo! Ontem, depois da festa, quando eu fui dormir, eu tive um sonho muito estranho! Eu sonhei que Deus aparecia pra mim e me dizia que era muito importante, que quando eu encontrasse o França, eu o acertasse na cabeça. É um sonho bem estranho, não é? Me pergunto se..."

- Hum... Será que eu deveria fazer isso mesmo? O França nunca me fez nada de mal. Tudo bem acertar uma pessoa assim sem motivo nenhum?

- Hungria! Menina! O que está fazendo aí? Precisamos de alguma ajuda aqui! – dizia a cozinheira gorda e suada que olhava pra moça sentada na bancada da cozinha balançando os pés como uma criança.

Hungria se surpreendeu por ter sido chamada atenção. E logo assentiu com a cabeça, sorriu foi ajudar as outras empregadas com os afazeres da cozinha.

Mais tarde, enquanto caminhava pelo jardim, Hungria se viu pensando no mesmo sonho estranho de novo. Ela caminhava olhando para o céu e as nuvens que corriam lentamente sendo empurradas pelo vento.

- Por que será que eu deveria acertar o França? Bem... Foi um sinal de Deus afinal... – murmurava a moça para si mesma com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – De qualquer forma, acho que não tem problema mesmo. Porque, de jeito nenhum eu encontraria o França assim de repente e...

Hungria escondeu-se sob a sombra de um dos vãos da mansão, talvez tivesse sido movida por seus antigos reflexos de batalha e quando se dera conta já estava com a frigideira em mãos espiando para o estranho que parecia tranqüilo demais para alguém que estava invadindo o jardim alheio.

" – Não acredito! È o França mesmo! " - pensou observando com um misto de temor e surpresa o Francês que caminhava pelo jardim calmamente , assoviando alto. – "Pode não ter sido só um sonho afinal. Talvez aquilo fosse mesmo uma profecia."

- O que devo fazer? – murmurou para si mesma esperando uma brecha para que pudesse sair de trás do muro. – Eu sei que era a vontade de Deus, mas... Será que eu devo mesmo acertá-lo? – então fechou os olhos suspirando. – Não, isso não pode estar certo... Bater em uma pessoa inocente...

O Francês aproximou-se do muro da mansão e se agachou perto da janela que daria para o escritório do austríaco. Uma das músicas favoritas de Áustria suava através dos muros e enquanto isso Hungria ainda mantinha-se oculta atrás de um tronco de árvore esperando descobrir por que França deveria estar ali.

- Ah! Ali está ele! Está tocando piano! – disse o Francês enquanto via um sereno e concentrado Áustria distraído demais em sua própria arte para perceber que estava sendo observado. - Ai, ai Áustria... A sua aparência e seu comportamento são mesmo atraentes. – suspirava o loiro consigo mesmo com a bochecha apoiada na mão, observando-o com olhares encantados. – Se ele morasse mais perto e se comportasse, eu definitivamente faria dele um território francês . Ah... Honestamente, tem uma bela aparência! Muito bela mesmo... Mas só o rosto.

Hungria sentiu-se como se possuída por uma vontade simplesmente incontrolável de acertar mesmo o Francês. Chegou inclusive a se aproximar bastante dele, segurando o cabo da frigideira com muita força. Aquele sentimento... A mesma sensação que teve quando viu a marquesa de Brengs agarrando o seu senhor Áustria na festa! Quem França pensava que era pra ficar admirando e tendo esses pensamentos com relação ao senhor Áustria?

- Será que eu deveria mesmo acertá-lo? – pensou a húngara tentando de alguma forma controlar-se pra não tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada. – Afinal de contas... È o desejo de Deus!

A indecisão de Hungria estava prestes a ter um fim, e ela prestes a acertar com bastante força aquele francês pervertido quando ouviu um ruído fino, agudo e insistente próximo ao seu pé. A moça olhou, encontrando um pintinho amarelo e invocado, que piava alto e se atirava contra ela insistentemente. Ela se agachou e agarrou-o com cuidado para não machucá-lo.

- Esse tipo de atitude... Sabe, você me parece bem familiar. – Então o lampejo de nostalgia lhe trouxe de volta a lembrança. – Ah! Você não é aquele bichinho que vivia perto do Prússia? O que está fazendo aqui?

Naquela hora ela viu um movimento entre os arbustos do jardim, e não muito depois ouviu os resmungos daquela voz alta, irritadiça e prepotente:

- Droga! Por que o França insiste em me dar trabalho? Alguém tão incrível como eu não deveria estar se esgueirando assim no jardim do metido do Áustria. Quando eu vier aqui, quero entrar pela porta da frente e fazê-lo se entregar a mim de joelhos me implorando para que eu seja bom com ele! Mal posso esperar pra ver aqueles olhos lindos suplicantes me chamando de "Mestre Prússia". Mas... Ahhh! Aquele burro do França começa a se meter por aqui assim tão calmamente! E não bastasse isso eu ainda me separei do Gil! Onde está aquela águia idiota? Ah!

Aquele momento pareceu se paralisar. O espanto no rosto de Hungria, aprecia refletir-se no de Prússia como em um espelho. O coração de ambos disparou com o encontro inesperado e os dois pararam de se movimentar como se tivessem se tornado estátuas.

- Hun...gria?

A moça não acreditava que aquilo era real. Era ele sem dúvida. O mesmo cabelo branco, a pele alva... As sobrancelhas franzidas e aqueles olhos vermelhos incisivos... Muita gente sentia medo do Prússia, o que costumava lhe causar muito prazer. E talvez, por ela ser diferente, ele agisse tão estranho com ela.

- È você mesmo Hungria! – disse ele saindo se uma vez por todas do meio das folhagens, que prendiam suas capa e suas roupas. Um sorriso largo se formando em seu rosto e se aproximando dela que ainda o fitava aturdida. Gil, o pintinho amarelo, livrou-se da mão de Hungria que ficara frouxa com o susto de ter reencontrando o velho amigo, e voou até a cabeça de seu dono, onde se aninhou em meio aquelas mechas brancas. Prússia segurou-a com força pelos ombros sacudindo-a levemente. – Finalmente eu te encontrei! Estava atrás de você há muito tempo! Então é aqui que você estava, não é? Espere! Por que você está na casa do Áustria?

Hungria piscou algumas vezes como se tivesse acordado naquele momento.

- Prússia! Você... Você... O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ei! Eu perguntei primeiro! – ele soltou-a e colocou as mãos na cintura erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Você está diferente, hein! O que aconteceu com você?

Hungria repentinamente se lembrou que da última vez que vira Prússia ela ainda estava travestida de homem.

- Eu agora... Eu... Prússia! Como você me reconheceu?

O albino piscou e virou a cabeça um pouco pro lado confuso.

- Eu te reconheceria em qualquer lugar Hungria.

- Mas, eu estou vestida de mulher!

- É eu estou vendo! – disse ele com um sorriso torto, analisando perigosamente o corpo da húngara enquanto apoiava o queixo nos dedos indicador e polegar. – E isso fica bem melhor em você assim.

- Você? Não está surpreso? Eu sou mulher!

- Eu sei que é! O que deu em você?

-Você sabe? Você sabia? Sabia esse tempo todo?

- Claro que sabia! Desde sempre!

- SEU IDIOTA! Por que nunca me contou? – disse a moça repentinamente pulando em cima de Prússia, agarrando-o pelo colarim e sacudindo-o como se ele fosse um boneco de pano. – Você me deixou viver todos esses anos pensando que eu era um menino?

- O que está dizendo? Eu tentei te explicar isso várias vezes! Mas, você nunca me dava atenção SUA LOUCA!

Hungria foi pega de surpresa pela atitude séria que Prússia tomou de repente. Ele voltou-se pra ela com uma mão sobre seu ombro e olhando-a com firmeza.

- Agora será que você pode me dizer o que aconteceu com você? Porque eu te procurei esse tempo todo e você não estava em lugar algum. Achei que finalmente havia sido morta pelos turcos e de repente eu te encontro aqui na casa do Áustria. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela sentiu o coração disparar por causa daquela atitude dele, ela virou o rosto emburrado com as bochechas coradas.

- Eu ataquei o Áustria porque estava desesperada. – aquela sentença o surpreendeu. - Eu achei que conseguiria derrotar o Turquia se conquistasse o território do Áustria, mas acabei perdendo. E desde então estou sob a custódia do Áustria.

A expressão do Prússia mudou completamente de uma hora para outra. Hungria sentiu um certo calafrio pois não entendia bem se ele a estava olhando com desprezo, ou apenas calma e alívio.

- Você tentou mesmo tomar o Áustria pra você é? Sua tonta... – então um sorriso perigoso formou-se em seu rosto. – É claro que alguém como você não teria como conseguir um cara como o Áustria. Você não é nem tão impressionante quanto eu e ainda tentou uma coisa dessas. Mas mesmo que ele ainda não me pertença, eu o terei muito em breve.

Então ele se levantou espanando as folhas de sua roupa.

- De qualquer forma, Hungria, você está com a sorte grande. Eu não vim aqui com essa intenção, mas já que você está aqui, e sendo a pessoa incrível e bondosa que sou, vou te ajudar. – Então ele estendeu a mão para ela, que continuava ajoelhada no gramado, olhando-o debaixo sem compreender o que ele estava dizendo. – Eu vou tirá-la daqui e levá-la comigo. Eu deveria ter feito isso desde o começo para tirar você da mira do Turquia, mas enfim... – Então ele ergueu o rosto de forma prepotente e sorriu mais uma vez. – É claro que você já deve saber... Que esse favor que estou lhe fazendo não virá de graça. Mas, cá entre nós... – então repentinamente, ele agarrou o braço dela e a forçou a se erguer em sua direção até que seus rostos ficassem bem próximos, enquanto ele apoiava um dos joelhos no chão. – Nós dois já sabíamos... Que eu e você, uma hora ou outra... Iríamos acabar dessa forma. Não é mesmo?

Hungria sentiu um misto de estranheza, raiva e medo. E mesmo tendo todos esses sentimentos, ela ainda não entendia porque seu coração batia tão forte por ela estar tão perto do prussiano.

- Definitivamente você tem muita sorte mesmo . – disse fechando os olhos com ares convencidos. – Afinal, ser minha serva vais ser mesmo, de qualquer forma, muito melhor do que ser serva do Áustria e...

Prússia se interrompeu pelo movimento brusco que Hungria teve ao livrar seu braço e afastar-se dele com uma expressão furiosa. O vento batia furiosamente contra os dois, fazendo suas roupas e o cabelo de Hungria esvoaçar violentamente, junto ás folhas que eram arrancadas da copa das árvores.

- Não brinca comigo! – disse Hungria, com a mesma voz, e quase a mesma ferocidade que usava quando ainda pensava ser um garoto. – E você acha mesmo que eu sairia da casa do senhor Áustria pra ficar sob o domínio de alguém como você? HÁ! Até parece! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você! Não vou abandonar o senhor Áustria!

Prússia sentiu aquelas palavras como se Hungria tivesse lhe dado um tapa. O vento cessou. E depois de alguns instantes de silêncio que se formou entre eles, Prússia cerrou o punho e um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto.

"Senhor Áustria" é? O que aquela imbecil da Hungria estava dizendo com tanta convicção.O que ela sabia sobre o Áustria e o que o Áustria sabia sobre ela? Ele a conhecia muito melhor, estava junto de Hungria tentando tê-la mesmo na época em que Áustria não passava de um garotinho fraco e chorão que precisava ser protegido por ela e pelo Suíça... Depois de tantos anos lutando contra a Hungria e querendo torná-la sua... A moça sempre resistindo e dizendo que nunca estaria sob o domínio de ninguém. E de repente ela aparece dizendo que jamais deixaria seu precioso "senhor Áustria"!

- Huhuhuhu... Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA! - Prússia começou a gargalhar repentinamente, então passou a mão no rosto para cessar o ataque de risos olhando pra moça com ares debochados. – Você está mesmo bem diferente, não é Hungria? Não era assim da última vez que nos vimos... Como você mudou!

Hungria enrijeceu o maxilar e começou a fitar Prússia com cautela, afastando-se dele. O Prussiano albino moveu um pé em direção á ela e depois o outro esmagando lentamente a grama sobe seus pés. Se aproximando dela como um caçador se aproxima de sua presa.

- Estou realmente impressionado, com o tipo de mulher que você se tornou... Apesar de achar que você era um garoto bem forte. Mas, a pergunta é... – Antes que Hungria pudesse perceber, Prússia havia aplicado-lhe um golpe que a jogara no chão, e agora ele estava sobre ela, prendendo-a pelos pulsos, olhando-a perigosamente posicionado entre suas pernas enquanto desamarrava o laço e puxava para baixo o decote de seu vestido. – Por acaso você realmente sabe... O que é ser uma mulher?

Hungria sentiu um temor embrulhar-lhe o estômago. Não sabia o que Prússia queria dizer com aquilo, mas tinha certeza de que suas intenções não eram boas.

- Vamos ver se vai achar seu patrãozinho Áustria tão incrível quando eu terminar com você.

Hungria sentia um temor inexplicável enquanto o peso do corpo de Prússia caía sobre o seu. Ela sentia a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço e seu próprio perfume exalando de seu ombro. As mãos dele forçavam-se contra seu corpo com força e ela ouvia o som de suas roupas rasgando.

Ela não preocupou-se tanto quanto deveria com o que ele estava fazendo, apesar do toque dele incomodá-la tanto quanto incomodaria se ela tivesse que segurar um monte de baratas na mão. Mas ainda sim, a moça só estava preocupada em alcançar sua frigideira, que acabara caindo muito longe dela quando ela foi ao chão. Era só uma questão de milímetros até que ela alcançasse o cabo da frigideira, mas Prússia á estava segurando com muita força.

Hungria sentiu um repuxão forte e a parte de cima de seu vestido rasgou, ela sentiu o vento tocar boa parte de seus seios e a mão de Prússia deslizar entre eles. Hungria começava a se debater com mais força inútilmente, Prússia descia o rosto pelo seu pescoço e repentinamente.

- HUNGRIA!

A voz de Áustria que vinha correndo na direção dos dois, junto á Sacro Império, foi o bastante pra distrair o prussiano o suficiente para que ele aliviasse Hungria, permitindo que ela alcançasse sua frigideira.

PANG!

"UM HOMEM NÃO DEVE VER O CORPO NÚ DE UMA MULHER A MENOS QUE ELES SEJAM CASADOS! IDIOTAAAA!" gritou a húngara para um prussiano desacordado caído no chão em meio á montes de tecidos e com vários pequenos "gil's" voando e piando sobre sua cabeça e o enorme galo vermelho que havia se formado nela.

Áustria aproximou-se dos dois com uma expressão preocupada e a espada em mãos. Só de ver que Hungria sentada naquele gramado com as roupas rasgadas, um sentimento de culpa o abateu. Como pôde deixá-la correr um perigo desses? A moça sorriu ao vê-lo e se atirou contra seus braços, afundando o rosto em seu peito.

- Senhor Áustria! – Hungria o abraçava com força e se deixava envolver pelos braços fortes e largos do austríaco.

- Sacro Império! Tome conta do Prússia caso ele acorde! – bradou o austríaco deitando o rosto sobre a testa da menina com uma expressão apreensiva. O loirinho menor assentiu e correu até o prussiano caído no chão, apontando sua espada contra ele. Áustria apertou mais os braços envolta de Hungria, pressionando-a contra seu corpo. – Hungria... Eu... Eu... Senti sua falta e quando fui procurar você... Eu estava distraído com a música e quase... Se eu tivesse demorado mais um instante... – ele fechou os olhos com força, temeroso por seu próprio pensamento. – Por favor me perdoe Hungria! Perdoe-me! Como pude deixar isso acontecer? Como pude deixá-la...

A moça balançou a cabeça sentindo o peito de Áustria contra seu rosto, com um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto.

- Está tudo bem senhor Áustria. Eu estou bem... Não aconteceu nada.

Sacro Império deu uma olhada para trás, imaginando por que diabos Áustria não ia logo até ali e acabava de uma vez com a nação invasora que ameaçara Hungria. E esse pequeno momento de distração foi o suficiente para que Prússia voltasse a acordar. Sentindo o movimento do mais velho, Sacro Império imediatamente re-assumiu sua postura e voltou a apontar a espada para aquele caído no chão.

- Ai! -gemia o prussiano levantando a cabeça lentamente. – Ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai! Como isso dói! O que deu nela hein? Como ela se atreve a acertar este excelentíssimo eu assim? Ah... – Prússia demorou um pouco para focalizar o rosto do pequeno loiro diante dele. Sacro Império mantinha sua expressão séria e invocada, com seu rostinho redondo e olhos azuis encarando-o ameaçadoramente. Prússia gemeu mais uma vez e piscou os olhos. – Ora? O que é isso? – murmurou confuso. – Germânia?

O nome pronunciado por Prússia percorreu Sacro Império como uma descarga elétrica e fez com que ele vacilasse sua postura de batalha. Prússia ainda remexia-se sem ter certeza se devia se levantar e gemia massageando a cabeça dolorida.

- Não poderia ser o Germânia, não é? Ele está morto já há tanto tempo! Essa pancada da Hungria me pegou pra valer! Ah... Mas, espere... – ele piscou novamente encarando o menor. – Eu não estou enganado não! Você... Você é mesmo!... Wow! Já sei! Já sei! Você é o pequeno Germânico, não é? Sacro Império Romano Germânico! Nossa! Pensei que estivesse morto! Como você cresceu!

- Vo...Você... – vacilou o Sacro Império, aturdido com o que estava ouvindo. – Você me conhece?

Prússia exibiu um sorriso maroto e largo.

- Como não poderia conhecer? Você é meu irmão mais novo!

A espada escorregou da mão de Sacro Império e caiu no chão. Seus lábios tremiam e seus olhos estavam arregalados, mas ele não parecia enxergar nada a sua frente. Prússia viu o estado do menino e sentiu-se culpado por um momento, fez um biquinho, apoiou o rosto na palma da mão e suspirou:

- Oe! Oe! Não precisa fazer essa cara, né? Isso é mesmo algo tão estranho assim?

- Eu... Eu sempre vivi sozinho... Nem me lembro direito do meu avô... Ele...

- Eu estava meio afastado do velhote quanto ele morreu. Você ainda era só um bebê na época... Não deve se lembrar. – o tom de voz de Prússia mudou completamente. Um ressentimento sutil poderia ser notado em sua voz apenas por aqueles que o conheciam bem. Um sorriso sarcástico cheio de traços melancólicos se formou em seu rosto. – Eu sempre achei aquele cara, o Roma tão irritante! – dizia ele, enquanto o som da risada do antigo Romano perturbava seus ouvidos como o suspiro de fantasmas. Ele quase podia ver a si mesmo, muito mais jovem enfiado embaixo do braço forte do Roma que lhe dava um cascudo com um sorriso largo e divertido enquanto ele, com um rosto emburrado gritava "afaste-se de mim, idiota!" – Eu fui até lá quando os dois morreram... Mas, quando cheguei, você não estava lá. Achei que tinha morrido também. Você era tão pequeno...

Os olhos de Sacro Império estavam marejados e confusos. Ele abaixou o olhar e fitou o chão. Prússia recuperou seu humor novamente e voltou a sorrir como antes.

- Mas, aí está você! Hehehe! Caramba, você é simplesmente idêntico ao velhote! Deve ser a reencarnação dele! Hahahaha! – Sacro Império não respondeu e cerrou os punhos. Prússia se levantou. – E agora você está aqui também. Suponho que seja subordinado do Áustria, assim como a Hungria. Você ficou encarregado de me deter caso eu tentasse fugir, não é? Então... O que vai fazer agora?

Sacro Império pareceu levar um susto. Olhou para o rosto de Prússia que agora estava tão cima do seu. Não sabia como responder aquilo, e de repente o dilema em que se encontrava era tamanho que ele começou a tremer. Prússia sorriu.

- Você é mesmo idêntico ao Germânia... Inclusive seu coração. – ele suspirou. – Como eu poderia culpá-lo por ter sido subjugado pelo Áustria? È culpa minha por não ter procurado mais por você. Como seu irmão, eu devia protegê-lo. Mas, agora que nos reencontramos, Sacro Império... Você deveria re-pensar sobre onde quer ficar e quem é sua verdadeira família. Afinal você tem o mesmo sangue que o excelentíssimo eu, o sangue dos germânicos! E alguém assim... Não deveria ser servo de ninguém, principalmente do Áustria.

Mesmo quando uma lâmina surgiu como um lampejo diante de sua garganta, Prússia não tirou o sorriso do rosto. Fechou os olhos e riu baixo.

- Oh! Aí está você... – disse abrindo os olhos e encarando os olhos Cheios de fúria do Austríaco, com um brilho arroxeado que destoavam de sua expressão normalmente soturna e controlada. – Uau! Que expressão incrível! Sabe, Áustria... São em momentos como esse que eu realmente me sinto motivado... A vê-lo ajoelhado aos meus pés.

- Já terminou de soltar seu veneno em cima dos meus protegidos? – Bradou com uma voz ferina, a raiva totalmente estampada em seu rosto, reluzindo através de seus óculos. Hungria ainda estava encolhida sob seu outro braço, coberta pelo casaco que ele tirara pra que ela pudesse cobrir o corpo. – Como se atreve a invadir minha casa, e tentar violentar Hungria? Eu deveria matá-lo aqui mesmo!

- Eu não faria isso, _monsieur_...

Prússia sorriu diante da voz que se pronunciava atrás do austríaco. Áustria se amaldiçoou por se deixar desconcentrar pela raiva que sentia, um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha quando sentiu a pontinha da espada de França tocar-lhe a nuca lhe fazendo cócegas. O austríaco não moveu um músculo e apenas direcionou seus olhos como se tentasse ver ao menos a silhueta do francês, sem sucesso.

França esbanjava seu charme e sorria sedutoramente enquanto ameaçava o austríaco com sua espada.

- Vim aqui apenas ver como estava Itália e acabei me distraindo um pouco. – Disse ele olhando pro corpo do Austríaco de cima a baixo desejosamente, demorando-se mais na parte de baixo. – Você tem uma... "propriedade" e tanto! Mas, não queremos problemas, por enquanto. Então que tal se todos nós nos acalmarmos e abaixarmos as armas, _oui?_

- Ah-ah! – suspirou Prússia dando de ombros. – Isso tudo é sua culpa França! Eu disse que era melhor ficarmos longe.

Áustria trincou os dentes e voltou a encarar Prússia.

- Vão embora. – disse como se cuspisse as palavras. – Sumam daqui e deixem a mim e minha família em paz. Enquanto eu ainda permito.

- Família? Huhuhu. – Disse Prússia debochadamente. – É essa a ladainha que você usa pra mantê-los presos aqui?

- Cale a boca Prússia!

- POR QUÊ? – bradou o prussiano com um sorriso alto e desafiador. – Tem medo de que eles ouçam a verdade? – Ele olhou para Hungria e Sacro Império. – Simplesmente não consigo acreditar que dois países tão fortes tenham caído nesse papo furado. Acham mesmo que ele está cuidando de vocês e os protegendo? Hahahaha! Essa é boa! Vocês é que estão protegendo ele! Será que não percebem? Áustria só tem a força que tem por causa de vocês... – então ele encarou o Austríaco. – Nunca passou de um riquinho metido e que não sabe lutar. E continua sendo... Não está protegendo ninguém, só está mentindo pra eles para que não se agitem e não fujam daqui antes que você os domestique e os transforme em seu território. Logo Hungria e Sacro Império não vão passar de mais um pedaço da Áustria.

Hungria e Sacro Império Romano ouviam aquelas palavras como se não ouvissem. Mas, mesmo que fingissem que elas não tinham importância, aquilo escorria para dentro de suas mentes lentamente semeando idéias e pensamentos dentro deles.

Áustria apertou mais um pouco o fio da espaça contra a garganta de Prússia lhe causando um pequeno corte de onde escorreu sangue.

- Prússia... Vamos embora. – o sorriso de França desapareceu assim que ele viu o sangue escorrendo da garganta do amigo.

Prússia deu de ombros e moveu-se para trás lentamente. França baixou sua arma e contornou o corpo de Áustria dando mais uma espiada saliente, passou por eles e juntou-se ao prussiano. Os dois deram as costas para o Áustria, Hungria e Sacro Império e voltaram a emaranhar-se em meio aos arbustos.

Antes de sumir nas folhagens Prússia voltou-se para trás mais uma vez:

- A vida de países como nós é complicada demais para se viver tão tranquilamente. Se descuidarmos apenas um pouco, podemos acabar morrendo e desaparecendo deste mundo... – Sacro Império lembrou-se de uma memória vaga de um homem alto e loiro de cabelos compridos caído em meio á um monte de barro e sangue. – Se vocês se esquecerem de quem são, também irão desaparecer. Porque afinal, se vocês não forem nem donos de si... Então não serão nada.

Ele sorriu de satisfação ao ver os olhares aturdidos da húngara e do germânico. Então acenou uma última vez e se foi dizendo: "Pode me procurar se precisar de qualquer coisa Sacro Império"

O pequeno ficou ruminando seus próprios pensamentos até que sentiu a mão de Áustria pesar em seu ombro. Ele olhou pra cima e viu o Austríaco, sorrindo abraçado com Hungria.

- Vamos... Vamos voltar para casa.

Sacro Império fez um suave e quase imperceptível aceno com a cabeça e baixou o olhar. Áustria e Hungria afastaram-se do local e iam em direção á entrada da mansão. O pequeno os seguia um pouco atrás. Antes que ele deixasse aquele lugar por completo, o som do amassar da grama sob seus pés parou, ele se interrompeu e o vento soprou forte agitando as folhas das árvores. E naquele momento, sacro Império parou de segui-los e olhou para trás.


	10. Gran Finale

**Bem... Pois é =.= eu desisti de esperar por reviews**. **Parece que o pessoal largou mesmo Vortex Paradise.**

**. Bem, eu não posso culpar ninguém já que eu mesma demorei séculos pra atualizar.**

**De qualquer forma, bem... Esse é o cap 10 é o capítulo final. Eu também escrevi um 11 que uma espécie de capítulo bonus. Mas, só estava pensando em postar se o final da história tiver uma boa receptividade =/ Se não, nem vale a pena continuar msm.**

**Meus sinceros agradecimentos á quem acompanho a história até aqui. Mil desculpas pela demora e... =.=' pelo comprimento absurdo dos meus capítulos. (Eu vou fazer tratamento pra controlar isso)**

**Beijos gente o/ ainda espero pelos seus reviews =***

* * *

><p>A luz do sol que entrava pela janela era branca e pálida e não parecia ser o suficiente para dissipar os sentimentos pesarosos que pairavam como uma névoa naquele dia. Ao invés disso, tudo que ela tocava recebia uma iluminação monocromática de cores acinzentadas e desfalecidas.<p>

Diante da janela branca a silhueta sombria e gélida de uma guerreira de armadura com sua decisão tomada. As mãos unidas sobre o cabo da espada cuja lâmina estava fincada no chão. Ela não sabia o que esperava ver naquele jardim e ela não via nada. Tudo o que ela via eram fantasmas dos dias que pesaram, e tudo que ela ouvia em meio aquele torpor eram seus sussurros.

"Você perdeu completamente a razão!"

"Não! Eu acordei! Finalmente eu enxergo a verdade! Não importa o que você diga agora eu nunca mais irei acreditar em você!"Você nos fez acreditar que estávamos a salvo aqui, que estávamos seguros e que não corríamos nenhum risco. A verdade é que sempre nos manteve presos em benefício próprio!"

"Será que não percebe que você está se deixando levar... Pelas palavras de alguém que você nem conhece! Alguém que nos atacou!"

"Eram as palavras do meu irmão! Alguém que nos atacou e que parece se importar muito mais conosco do que você!"

Enquanto aquelas vozes furiosas escapavam pelas paredes do escritório e ressoavam por toda a mansão silenciosa, uma figura pequena abaixada junto a porta , espiava com temor tudo o que acontecia lá dentro. Itália tremia a cada explosão dos dois países de quem gostava tanto. Nunca vira os dois tão furiosos. Ambos alheios á sua presença que estava oculta pelas sombras intensas dos corredores, quebrada apenas pela luz que escapava por aquela fina brecha na porta quase fechada, a luz alaranjada iluminava uma pequena faixa em seu rosto e seus olhinhos assustados.

Repentinamente, sentiu uma maciez em suas costas, que lhe assustou ainda mais momentaneamente. Era Hungria, que se ajoelhara no chão ás suas costas o abraçara por trás. O pequeno entristeceu-se ainda mais quando viu o sorriso melancólico e forçado da húngara, que nem de longe transmitia metade da alegria que ela costumava transmitir. Ainda sim a moça tentou confortá-lo de alguma forma, protegendo-o entre seus braços maternos.

- Vamos, Ita-chan. – disse com voz carinhosa e baixa, tentando mascarar sua tristeza. – É melhor irmos dormir...

- Uh...uh... Hungria... – murmurou o pequeno tentando engolir o choro que insistia em cair.

-Shhh... Pronto... Pronto... Vai passar...

Hungria apertou o pequeno Itália contra o peito deitando o rosto sobre sua cabeça e afagando-o. Fechando os olhos, tentando ela mesma se convencer daquilo enquanto ouvia as vozes furiosas de Sacro Império e Áustria que discutiam:

"Como posso confiar em você? Você nunca nos permite sair! Estamos sempre presos aqui, cumprindo suas ordens, aprendendo os seus costumes! Só você sai!"

"Isso é para proteger vocês!"

"Eu não preciso da sua proteção! Nunca precisei! Eu sou o precioso neto do Germânia! Tenho o sangue de dois poderosos guerreiros correndo em minhas veias! Tenho a preciosa herança dos meus avôs! É você quem precisa da minha proteção!"

Fechava os olhos com força e repetia para Itália e para si mesma: "Vai passar..."

O silêncio sepulcral cobriu a casa de Áustria. Toda a alegria se esvaía daquele lugar pouco a pouco, como se fugisse da raiva dos países que ali residiam. Os criados tornaram-se fantasmas silenciosos que faziam o que deveriam fazer sem dizer nada, nem perguntar nada, nem comentar nada... Fingiam não ver, fingiam não ouvir... O violino deitado sobre uma poltrona de estofamento azul, parecia um pedaço de madeira morta, e o piano iluminado fracamente pela luz do sol das janelas era uma paciente mudo em estado de choque.

Os passos ritmados da húngara que caminhava lentamente pelos corredores soavam alto. Um barulho estalado parecia ressoar e era quase ensurdecedor.

Hungria parou em frente á sala do piano e por um momento, jurou ver o senhor Áustria de dois dias atrás sorrindo e tocando piano enquanto via Sacro Império desajeitadamente valsando com Itália, com o rostinho redondo pintado de vermelho pela proximidade com o outro. Ela mesma estava próxima ao piano sorrindo tão alegremente enquanto ouvia o som suave e romântico do piano do senhor Áustria. Ouvia a risada tímida de Itália misturada á sua própria e á risada suave do senhor Áustria.

Quando seus lábios ameaçavam curvar-se em um sorriso os fantasmas desapareceram como se uma voz os espantasse:

"Família? Huhuhuhu! Essa é a ladainha que você usa para mantê-los presos aqui?"

Hungria piscou mais uma vez. Mesmo que aparentasse estar calma, suas mãos junto ao colo estavam tão apertadas que os nós dos dedos delicados estavam brancos. Diante dela, só havia uma sala de piano fria e silenciosa.

Ela voltou o rosto para frente. Sua expressão ilegível como estava desde que houvera aquela malfadada ocorrência no jardim. Á sua frente, Itália varria o chão com o rosto inchado pelo choro.

Itália olhou para a moça mais velha que lhe esboçou um fraco sorriso de incentivo, que apenas serviu para que Itália se preocupasse mais com Hungria. Então a moça continuou caminhando como se nem mesmo tivesse visto o menor.

Passou na frente do quatro de Sacro Império Romano. A porta estava entreaberta. Ela parou ali alguns segundos. O menor estava sentado em um banco alto olhando através da janela com um olhar soturno. Notou a presença da húngara perto da porta e lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso. Se encararam por alguns segundos. E então ele baixou o olhar por um momento, e voltou a olhar para a janela como se a tivesse visto.

Hungria baixou a cabeça e continuou a percorrer seu caminho no corredor. Os passos ainda soavam altos demais. A garganta ardia e ela prometeu á si mesma que não se renderia por nada. Ela disse a si mesma que tudo iria melhorar logo.

"Não está protegendo ninguém, só está mentindo pra eles para que não se agitem e não fujam daqui antes que você os domestique e os transforme em seu território."

"Simplesmente não consigo acreditar que dois países tão fortes tenham caído nesse papo furado."

"A vida de países como nós é complicada demais para se viver tão tranquilamente"

"... tão tranquilamente..."

"...tão tranquilamente"

"A vida de países como nós..."

"...complicada demais..."

"complicada demais..."

"...tão tranquilamente..." "A vida de países como nós é complicada demais..."

O som de seus passos parou. E quando ela abriu os olhos viu diante dela a porta do quarto de Áustria. Todos os outros lados do corredor pareciam escuros demais. Ela levantou o olhar e viu a grande e pesada porta de mogno. Atrás dela Áustria estava deitado sobre sua cama, em silêncio, isolado e quieto. Ela encolheu os ombros trêmulos e ergueu o punho para que pudesse bater e pedir permissão para entrar. Respirou fundo. E no momento em que iria tocar a porta...

"Você só precisa que eu a conduza, está bem? È só se deixar levar por mim..."

"É só se deixar levar por mim"

A moça sentiu uma descarga elétrica chicoteá-la, ferindo seu coração. O punho que bateria a porta se rendeu, a mão se abriu e espalmou contra a madeira e começou a apoiar o peso de seu corpo que se envergava. Ela baixou a cabeça, as mechas do cabelo castanho formando uma sobra em seus olhos, levou a outra mão para que cobrisse a boca. Conteve soluços chiados fracos dentro da garganta. A mão junto à porta deslizou lentamente enquanto a moça cedia ao peso do próprio corpo e se ajoelhava no chão. E ela ficou lá, agachada e apoiada em frente àquela enorme e pesada porta de mogno... Uma porta que não se abriria para ela.

- Se eles se rebelarem você precisa tomar uma atitude! – dizia um homem de capa marrom.

- Não deveria ter conquistado tantos territórios se não tem capacidade para mantê-los sob controle! – reclamou um de capa verde.

- É um absurdo que você esteja tendo tais conflitos com Sacro Império Romano Germânico. Se ele não ceder nós teremos que nos preparar para uma guerra! – reclamou o loiro de capa marrom

- Uma guerra agora? Isso seria muito inapropriado! Não estamos preparados pra isso! Não teríamos chance alguma! – disse o de capa verde batendo a lança no chão

- E quanto aos outros territórios? Se Sacro Império espalhar essas idéias nós teremos problemas realmente graves!

Os parentes de Áustria rodeavam-no acusando sua irresponsabilidade como aves carniceiras. O pobre jovem austríaco apenas ouvia tudo com uma expressão mista de concentração e culpa, com os olhos fechados e braços cruzados, pensando em como responder á todas aquelas perguntas.

Hungria observava a discussão dentro do escritório de Áustria de trás das paredes, abraçada com o pequeno Itália que parecia triste com aquilo tudo, mesmo não sabendo direito o que estava acontecendo. Achava que mesmo que estivesse ali dentro, os parentes do senhor Áustria não se importariam em continuar falando dos "países conquistados" como se não passassem de tributos de guerra.

- O que há com eles? – murmurava ela apreensiva. – Eles tem estado muito por aqui ultimamente. Eles querem apenas arranjar um motivo para bater no senhor Áustria! Só espero que eles não tenham que recorrer á matar pessoas que sejam da sua própria família...

Itália deu um chorinho de medo e então voltaram a se esconder atrás da parede, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Áustria suspirava e tentava começar a dar explicações aos seus parentes.

Hungria encostou as costas na parede ainda abraçada com Itália e com os joelhos encolhidos. Ela voltou seu olhar aflito para o teto e suspirou...

Lembrou-se de quando Áustria a havia levado para aquela casa:

"- Antes que comece a fazer algum alvoroço, devo avisá-lo... – continuou, sem se deixar interromper. – Que você é meu subordinado agora. E toda e qualquer atitude que eu julgar inapropriada entre um subordinado e um mestre, será tratada devidamente."

E logo em seguida em como Itália fora parar lá também.

"- Apenas há um território no qual estou interessado e que está sob o domínio de outra pessoa."

"- Bem, aqui estamos. A partir de agora você é da Áustria, então terá que trabalhar como meu subordinado. Eu também estarei no comando da política e indústria do seu país. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é me obedecer. Alguma pergunta?"

A húngara sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo. Por mais que tentasse, as palavras de Prússia não paravam de ressoar em sua mente:

"Não está protegendo ninguém, só está mentindo pra eles para que não se agitem e não fujam daqui antes que você os domestique e os transforme em seu território."

"- Eu... Eu já não sei de mais nada" pensava Hungria, o brilho de suas lágrimas começava a tomar espaço em meio á seus olhos verdes e confusos. "- Será que é isso mesmo? Será que para o senhor Áustria nós não passamos de um troféu de guerra? Eu... Eu..." – Então aquelas lágrimas escorreram por sua bochecha até seu queixo que tremia. – "Eu não consigo mais... Confiar no senhor Áustria... Por que eu não consigo... Confiar nele? O senhor Áustria... O senhor Áustria... Ele jamais faria isso com agente!"

Hungria trincou os dentes e apertou mais Itália em seu abraço. Fechando os olhos com força e se lembrando do sorriso doce e carinhoso do mestre Austríaco que ela tanto admirava.

Flashes de seus momentos juntos com o Áustria estouravam em sua mente repetidamente junto com as palavras cruéis de Prússia. Lembrava-se dos dois sorrindo junto ao piano enquanto ele tocava sua música favorita. Lembrava-se dos dois valsando na festa juntas. No riso sincero dele quando ela acertou a marquesa de Brengs. Em como ele disse que ela estava bonita tão gentilmente quando ela experimentara seus óculos. No desenho que ele fizera dela. O livro que leram juntos. O gerânio que ele lhe deu no jardim. O violino. O piano. As flores. O vestido. A espada. A frigideira. Os óculos. O lápis. O chá...

"Família? È essa a ladainha que está usando para mantê-los aqui? Só está mentindo para eles para que não fujam e se transformem em seu território."

Hungria sentiu como se estivesse sufocando. A sensação repentina lhe causou um susto. Seus olhos ainda úmidos se esbugalharam como se alguém a estivesse estrangulando... Como se a dúvida que sentia quisesse matá-la.

Por que Áustria fazia tanta questão que ela lesse seus livros se eles estavam todos na sua língua?

Por que ele queria ensiná-la piano?

Por que não podiam comer a pasta que Itália tanto gostava? Por que só comiam pratos austríacos?

Vestiam as roupas do Áustria. Moravam na casa do Áustria. Comiam a comida do Áustria. Dançavam como o Áustria. Estudavam como o Áustria. Tocavam como o Áustria...

"Se vocês se esquecerem de quem são também irão desaparecer"

"Se vocês não forem donos de si... Então não serão nada."

"È só se deixar levar por mim Hungria... É só se deixar levar pela música."

"Se deixe levar por mim Hungria. Deixe que eu te conduza..."

"Se deixe levar..."

Itália ergueu o olhar quando sentiu as lágrimas de Hungria caindo sobre seu rosto. A moça parecia atônita, olhando para o nada, totalmente inexpressivo. A cor dos olhos de Hungria havia se tornado muito mais escura e não havia mais brilho em seu olhar, como se ela estivesse possuída por alguma coisa. Itália soltou um ganido e segurou com firmeza nas roupas da Hungria, sacudindo-a.

- Hungria... Hungria! Hungria o que foi? Hungria! Está tudo bem? Hungria!

A moça voltou o rosto para o país menor como se o estivesse vendo ali pela primeira vez. Seu olhar não mudara, continuava assustando e preocupando Itália mesmo que a moça tenha tentado sorrir como fazia antigamente.

- Está tudo bem Ita-chan... Está tudo bem... ... ... ...Está tudo bem...

Quem visse o céu azul e o sol que esbanjava seus raios iluminados sobre aquela casa, e sobre aquele jardim, jamais desconfiaria do clima inquieto e sufocante que tomava conta da casa do Áustria.

Hungria terminava de colocar o chá e o açúcar sobre uma bandeja de prata calmamente. A moça terminou de acertar corretamente o que devia sobre a bandeja e sorriu para o pequeno Itália.

- Vamos? Ita-chan?

-Si... Sim...- respondeu o menor com certa insegurança.

Ambas caminharam tranquilamente até o escritório do Áustria. No caminho, passaram pelo quarto de Sacro Império Romano. As duas portas estavam abertas revelando algo incrível.

Enquanto Itália se atirava para dentro do quarto Hungria baixou a cabeça e fingiu não ter visto.

Aquele lugar... Estava completamente vazio. Sem nada e nem ninguém. Apenas quatro paredes lisas e uma janela.

Itália tremeu.

- Não está... – disse com a voz chorosa e trêmula. – Sacro Império Romano não está mais aqui... Hu... Hungri...!

- Vamos... Ita-chan. – cortou a moça de cabeça baixa, uma sombra escondendo a expressão de seus olhos. – O chá vai esfriar.

Continuaram a caminhar da mesma forma que antes. Itália estava mais cabisbaixa que nunca e a expressão de Hungria continuava ilegível.

Quando chegaram ao escritório do mestre Austríaco, este estava debruçado sobre a mesa, de costas para a porta. Hungria se aproximou e colocou o chá na mesa ao lado dele.

- Aqui está, senhor Áustria. – disse servindo-lhe o chá.

Áustria continuava com a cabeça abaixada. A testa apoiada em uma das mãos impedindo que tanto Itália quanto Hungria pudessem ver o seu rosto, enquanto lia um livro.

- Ah... – disse depois de um tempo. – Obrigado... Hungria...

A moça voltou para junto de Itália, próximo a porta.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, sem poder mais agüentar, Itália se aproximou perguntando relutante:

- Hum... Onde estão os outr...

- Itália... – cortou o austríaco, mantendo a voz mansa. – Vá e traga um pouco de água por favor.

- Hã? – o pequeno ergueu o rosto sem entender por que precisaria de água se acabara de ganhar chá.

- Depressa.

Hungria percebeu o que Áustria queria com aquela situação e decidiu não dizer nada.

Itália baixou a cabeça e saiu do escritório cabisbaixo. Hungria direcionou ao pequeno um olhar preocupado e piedoso. E assim que Itália estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir ela voltou-se para o austríaco com tom de voz preocupado. Mesmo que perguntasse aquilo, ela já sabia o que havia acontecido...

-Senhor Áustria... – perguntou levando as mãos ao peito. – O que está acontecendo?

O Austríaco voltou-se para Hungria, olhando-a por um momento e baixando o olhar logo em seguida com um sorriso melancólico.

- È simples... Eu fui abandonado...

A situação havia chegado em seu ponto crítico...

Ela abria os olhos novamente. Não sentia-se mais perdida ou desamparada. Não sentia-se mais confusa. Agora sabia o que devia fazer.

Enquanto olhava aquele jardim, ela ainda podia ver Sacro Império Romano e Itália conversando como se o estivessem fazendo naquele exato momento. Podia ver com perfeição o dia em que o jovem germânico decidira deixar a casa do Áustria.

Ela apertou o cabo da espada e ergueu a cabeça, com o olhar determinado. Sabia que se iria mesmo agir, teria que fazê-lo logo. Aqueles fantasmas não a atormentariam mais. A melancolia daquela casa... Não seria mais problema dela...

Engoliu o bolor amargo preso em sua garganta, sabendo que deveria admitir que Prússia tinha razão. Sabendo que deveria abandonar a ilusão de "lar" que criara e voltar a ser uma nômade. Pessoas como ela não tinham "famílias"

- A vida de países como nós... – murmurou para si mesma. - É complicada demais para se viver tão tranquilamente.

Ela ouviu os passos suaves aproximarem-se da porta de seu quarto e voltou-se para trás. A luz branca e monocromática que entrava pela janela formava uma sombra sobre Hungria impedindo que se visse os detalhes da roupa que estava usando. Mas, Itália pode ver o suficiente: Era uma guerreira novamente. A capa presa sob as ombreiras, o peitoril de metal agora em formato apropriado para seu corpo, abrigando seus seios. As botas de metal, as braçadeiras, e o vestido adaptado á armadura.

- Ita... – ela sorriu para o menor. E naquela vez, depois de muito tempo, aquele era o olhar de Hungria novamente, era o sorriso doce e carinhoso da húngara que o ajudara quando havia chegado assustado naquela casa.

A moça caminhou com sua roupa metálica na sua direção e agachou diante dele. Itália soluçou algumas vezes, com lágrimas já se formando no canto de seus olhos.

- Hun...hun... Hungria...

- Não se preocupe Ita-chan. – sorriu ela acariciando-lhe a cabeça. – Eu prometo que volto pra te buscar. Nem que custe a minha vida. Não vou te abandonar aqui. Tem minha palavra.

- Vo...Você... Você tem certeza de que vai fazer isso?

- Tenho sim. Eu... Preciso fazer. – respondeu ela com um sorriso melancólico.

Hungria fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente, sua expressão tornara-se séria, madura e perigosa. Era a pessoa que era antes de chegar aquela casa. Era a mulher que derrotara tantos que antes tentaram invadir sua casa.

- Estou indo. – disse com uma voz firme, se afastando de Itália e atravessando o corredor.

Áustria corria com a aflição fazendo seu coração disparar e seu sangue correr rápido. Sentia cada parte do seu corpo tremer. Corria como se fosse perder a própria vida. O ar saia desregular por sua boca. Ele sentia como se o chão fosse cair de seus pés á qualquer momento. Atravessou toda a mansão desesperadamente como se fugisse de alguma coisa.

Não estava fugindo... Apenas do medo de que o único pilar de sua existência naqueles dias fatídicos desaparecesse.

Quando irrompeu no jardim, aquele jardim que parecia tão sem vida e frio novamente, Hungria já estava lá. Tinha a espada em mãos, estava completamente preparada para uma batalha. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Sabia sim. Mas, seu próprio coração não o deixava aceitar aquilo.

O vento batia contra os dois. Ele foi relutante em se aproximar.

- Hungria... – falou da primeira vez. Baixo demais. Ela continuava a encará-lo com seu olhar verde ferino. Ela o olhava como se nem mesmo o conhecesse. O olhava como se o odiasse. Aquilo estava se tornando um verdadeiro pesadelo para ele. Pigarreou e elevou a voz. – Hungria! O que está fazendo?

- Áustria... – disse a moça friamente. Então ela posicionou-se de frente para ele, pronta para levantar a espada a qualquer momento. – Eu vou embora.

Áustria sorriu nervosamente. O medo o estava envolvendo como se fosse uma serpente. Ele só queria fechar os olhos e queria que tudo aquilo parasse e que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. Ele olhou pra ela sorrindo como se não entendesse o que ela estava dizendo.

- É... É mesmo? Tudo bem, Hungria. Mas... É perigoso ir sozinha lá fora sabe? Principalmente em tempos como esse... As coisas andam complicadas por aqui... – disse ele fazendo menção de se aproximar.

A moça estendeu a espada ameaçadoramente em sua direção, fazendo-o parar no mesmo instante. Mesmo que entendesse o que estava acontecendo ali, ainda sim ele se sentiu surpreendido por aquela atitude... Por aquele tom de voz... Por aquele olhar...

- Você não entendeu Áustria... Eu vou embora daqui. Sozinha... E não vou voltar...

- Ah... – o reflexo da luz batia nos óculos de Áustria e eram refletidos, de modo que não se podia ver bem seus olhos. – Isso tem acontecido bastante por aqui... Então, isso é algo que você pretendia fazer desde sempre? – O estresse na qual estava sendo submetido o estava consumindo. Perder Sacro Império já havia sido um verdadeiro golpe para Áustria... Ele sentia-se traído, sentia que tudo o que pensava sobre seus amigos, sua família... Tudo que achava que havia se formado entre eles... Era falso. – Você está indo embora... Por que não há nada nessa casa que a prenda aqui, estou certo? Não há nada aqui que seja importante pra você, não é? Você só estava esperando... A oportunidade...

Aquelas palavras atingiram Hungria. Ela sentiu o cabo da espada pesado demais por um momento e vacilou. Queria gritar para Áustria que ele estava errado, contar-lhe toda a verdade. Mas, não sentiu que poderia. Ao invés disso, enrijeceu o maxilar e retomou a postura.

- Isso não importa. – disse segurando a espada com firmeza novamente. – Eu vou embora e isso é tudo que precisa saber.

- Sabe que... Eu não posso permitir que faça isso.

- Imaginei. Mas, mesmo que tente você não vai me impedir. Por isso tinha esperanças de que você apenas me deixasse ir pacificamente. Seria mais fácil para nós dois.

- Deixá-la partir? Você acha que isso seria fácil? Você... Você com certeza não entende nada sobre o que eu sinto...

- Exijo minha liberdade Áustria! Se você não pode dá-la pra mim... – então a moça partiu pra cima do austríaco atacando-o. – EU TEREI DE TOMÁ-LA A FORÇA!

Áustria sacou a espada defendendo-se do golpe com a velocidade de um raio. As espadas dele e de Hungria se confrontavam. Ela o atacava ferozmente e ele se esforçava para poder defender-se de todos os seus golpes.

O austríaco sentia-se em desvantagem. D emorou alguns instantes pra perceber que estava mesmo lutando contra Hungria. E mesmo com o sangue quente pelo fervor da batalha, a idéia de acertá-la o apavorava. Não queria lutar com ela. Não conseguiria machucar a mulher que amava.

Depois de repetidos golpes, suas lâminas se travaram.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – gritou Áustria encarando-a ferozmente por trás das lâminas cruzadas. – Você também quer se aliar ao Prússia? Você também quer me destruir? É isso Hungria?

- Não tem nada a ver com o Prússia! – gritou a moça contendo as lágrimas, sua garganta queimava. Ela não pensava que seria assim tão difícil lutar contra o Áustria. Fechou os olhos com força e engoliu o choro, balançou a cabeça e encarou-o. – Você não entende! Por que você não se rende logo? Porque apenas não me deixa ir?

Áustria empurrou as espadas conseguindo ganhar distância dela por alguns instantes. Acertou os óculos sobre o nariz com a respiração arfante.

- Não posso deixá-la ir sem que ao menos me escute...

- Eu não quero ouvir nada! – Então a moça se atirou novamente contra o Austríaco, deferindo-lhe uma série de golpes. – Não quero ouvir mais desculpas, mais explicações! Não quero mais perguntas! Mais mentiras!

- EU NUNCA MENTI PRA VOCÊ! – disse o austríaco defendendo um golpe com tanta brutalidade que fizera com que Hungria perdesse a espada. Ele a encarava arfante, a ventania os golpeava ferozmente, esvoaçando seus cabelos e roupas. – Nunca menti para nenhum de vocês! Vocês sempre foram importantes pra mim... Você, Itália e Sacro Império... Não os mantenho aqui para escravizá-los. Nunca quis usar vocês! Eu nunca...

- Então por que? – perguntou a húngara sem conseguir mais conter as lágrimas. – Por que nos manteve presos aqui por todo esse tempo? Não percebe senhor Áustria? Está nos influenciando! Nos afastando de quem somos... Cada vez mais estamos perdendo nossa própria identidade. Cada vez mais estamos deixando de ser quem somos... Estamos nos tornando você... – As lágrimas de Hungria abalaram o coração do austríaco. Ele baixou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios sentindo a dor no peito. – Sabe muito bem que iremos desaparecer dessa forma... Deixando-o mais forte... Se realmente se importasse conosco... Não deixaria que isso acontecesse. E é por isso... É por isso que eu não consigo mais confiar em você.

Áustria sentiu aquelas palavras como um tapa. Ele baixou a espada e ficou paralisado absorvendo tudo aquilo sem saber como reagir.

- Eu... Eu não queria... Eu... Tudo o que eu fiz foi porque...

Antes que pudesse terminar Hungria partira para outro ataque. Áustria ergueu a cabeça e estava se defendendo quase lento demais. A nova arma de Hungria não só era extraordinariamente rápida e mais pesada que uma espada, mas também servia como escudo. De repente, Hungria conseguiu desarmá-lo com a frigideira, acertando-lhe em seu braço, e logo em seguida a moça agachou-se rodopiando sobre um pé e acertando-lhe nos joelhos, fazendo com que caísse. Quando o austríaco ergueu o olhar, se viu encurralado pela húngara com a frigideira. Ela ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos e uma expressão de sofrimento. A moça tomou fôlego mais uma vez e tomou coragem pra falar:

- Me liberte senhor Áustria.

Áustria engoliu o sofrimento que tudo aquilo lhe causava. Lembrou-se de todos os momentos felizes que teve naquele lugar desde que Hungria havia chegado. Ele sabia que não sobreviveria sem ela com Prússia e França em seu encalço e sem o apoio de Sacro Império. Mas, quando pensou nisso um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto. Ele não queria mesmo sobreviver se tivesse que viver sem Hungria. Não queria ficar sozinho naquela mansão fria, naquele jardim sem cor. Tudo voltaria ao normal depois que ela fosse. E depois de conhecê-la... O "normal" já não era mais o suficiente para que ele pudesse viver feliz.

E fora tal pensamento que lhe trouxera paz. A paz de alguém que aceita o próprio destino. Um sorriso melancólico, mas genuíno se formou em seu rosto.

- É mesmo não é? – ele voltou o rosto para ela, sorrindo como se estivesse constrangido por tudo aquilo. – Prússia tinha razão... Eu não estava protegendo vocês... Eram vocês que estavam me protegendo. Vocês eram minha força Hungria... E agora, sem isso... Eu não passo de um riquinho fraco. Como eu era quando éramos crianças... Mesmo naquela época, eu sempre dependi dos outros para me proteger... – ele baixou a cabeça, tirou os óculos e cobriu os olhos com a mão, emaranhando os dedos em seu cabelo castanho – Eu sou tão inútil.

Hungria baixou a frigideira com o qual ameaçava Áustria. Ela não agüentava mais aquilo. Não queria fazê-lo sofrer. Não queria mais que ninguém o fizesse sofrer.

- Senhor Áustria...

"Como eu fui burra! O que eu tinha na cabeça? Como pude fazer o senhor Áustria sofrer? Mesmo que tudo o que Prússia tenha dito seja verdade... Mesmo que ele tenha nos usado para se proteger... Eu... Eu realmente quero mesmo proteger o senhor Áustria. Não me importo que ele me use da forma como quiser... Eu não me importo em desaparecer por isso. Não me importo em me tornar só mais uma parte dele. Desde que eu possa permanecer viva, sendo parte de alguém tão incrível e tão maravilhoso e tão gentil .Desde que eu pudesse vê-lo sorrindo, desde que eu pudesse continuar ao seu lado... Desde que pudéssemos continuar juntos..."

A moça largou a frigideira e se jogou de joelhos no chão, encolhida, cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos tentando de alguma forma conter as lágrimas.

"Como eu pude duvidar dele? Como pude atacá-lo? Eu quero ser a força do senhor Áustria... Eu quero fazê-lo feliz sempre! Quero que volte a tocar piano e quero vê-lo sorrindo. Quero que possamos ler juntos e jantar juntos e dormir juntos... Eu quero fazer parte dele, eu quero fazê-lo feliz porque... Porque eu... Porque eu..."

- Eu te amo Hungria.

A moça levantou o rosto, aturdida com o que havia acabado de ouvir quase ao mesmo tempo em que ele segurava em seu pulso e se inclinava na direção dela. Hungria não teve tempo para perceber o que estava acontecendo, até que sentiu o beijo dele. O coração dela acelerara e ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, seus olhos mantiveram-se abertos, vidrados e surpresos, ela sentiu o alívio e a calma inundá-la e ela não sabia como reagir á tudo aquilo. Áustria largou os pulsos dela delicadamente e se afastou encarando-a de perto por alguns instantes, ela sustentou seu olhar sentindo um formigamento engraçado no corpo que ela não conseguia descrever como sensação nenhuma que conhecesse. Ele voltou a sentar-se e abriu aquele sorriso meigo e gentil que ela conhecia. Aquele sorriso meigo e gentil que ela amava.

De repente as nuvens nubladas se dissiparam e a luz que vinha do céu parecia estar devolvendo a cor a paisagem. Áustria tocou o rosto de Hungria e tirou o gerânio que ela prendia na mecha de seu cabelo. Ela observava tudo com surpresa nos olhos ainda úmidos.

- Por favor não chore mais. Não quero vê-la chorando... Nunca mais... – disse ele enquanto usava as pétalas da flor para enxugar as lágrimas que escorria do rosto da moça. – Está livre Hungria.

A moça encarava-o aturdida. Hipnotizada e paralisada por aquele momento. Seu coração batia forte. Tudo parecia clarear como se a escuridão que a envolvia se dissipasse graças aquele sorriso.

- O... que?

- É um país livre agora. Não é mais minha subordinada. Pode ir embora se quiser.

-Se... Senhor Áustria...

- Não. – ele interrompeu levantando a mão. – Não sou mais seu senhor.

Por mais que estivesse feliz por perceber que Áustria gostava dela o suficiente para ser capaz de abrir mão de seu domínio sobre ela. Todos aqueles sentimentos... A estavam deixando um pouco triste.

- Mesmo assim... Eu fico preocupado com você. São tempos difíceis mesmo. Você veio parar aqui porque estava enfrentando muitas lutas difíceis, não é? Vai conseguir suportar sozinha?

- Eu... – a moça baixou a cabeça e pousou as mãos sobre o colo. – Sim, mas... Quer dizer... Eu posso me virar, mas...

- Pode contar comigo... Se precisar de um aliado. – ele sorriu voltando o rosto para o céu. – Também vou me esforçar pra vencer minhas batalhas sozinho e sem o apoio de ninguém. – ele riu melancolicamente dando de ombros. – Bem, acho que vou passar por dificuldades de qualquer forma...

- Áustria eu...

- Mas, é assim mesmo, não é? – disse ele, voltando a sorrir para ela. – A vida de países como nós é complicada demais para se viver tão tranquilamente. Mesmo assim, estamos conseguindo dar um jeito, não estamos? Tudo isso... Tudo o que somos é uma grande responsabilidade...

- Eu... Eu sei...

Áustria levantou e Hungria o fez logo depois dele. A expressão da moça ainda era triste e ela ainda mantinha-se de cabeça baixa. O austríaco limpou os óculos e colocou-os de volta.

- Parece que o tempo está abrindo. – disse olhando para o céu. – você já está pronta pra ir, não é? Quer que eu te acompanhe até o portão?

Ela ergueu o rosto de repente, como se não tivesse ouvido o que ele dizia.

- Ah! Eh... – ela voltou a desviar o olhar enquanto prendia uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Quando seus dedos correram entre os fios, ela sentiu falta do gerânio que costumava prender ali. Surpreendeu por um momento e lembrou-se que Áustria ainda o estava segurando. – Eu... Eu posso ir sozinha...

- Tudo bem. Cuide-se bem Hungria.

Ela fez um suave aceno com a cabeça.

- Cuide-se bem também Áustria...

Ela cumprimentou-o mais uma vez, deu-lhe as costas e começou a caminhar para longe dele atravessando o jardim. Áustria a via se afastar, apertou a flor que segurava com força, e sem conseguir se segurar acabou dando um passo em sua direção num impulso.

- Hungria!

Ela voltou-se para trás no mesmo instante.

- O que foi?

- Eu... Eu iria esperar até que você fosse pra casa para te perguntar isso. Mas, acho q não tem problema perguntar agora... Não é?

- O... O que quer me perguntar?

- Bem é que... Agora que você está livre, sabe que... Como país independente terá que tomar muitas decisões difíceis. – ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele baixou o olhar por um momento, se perguntando se estava fazendo a coisa certa ou se ela não o odiaria de vez por aquilo. Mas, naquele momento, vendo-a partir daquele jeito, ele sentia que não tinha mais nada a perder. – A primeira decisão que você deve tomar como país livre... È escolher...

Então ele levantou o rosto e encarou-a com um misto de paz interior, leveza e insegurança estampada em seu sorriso.

-... Se você aceita se casar comigo.

Hungria sentiu o mundo de flores explodindo dentro de seu coração. Ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, ela não sabia o que pensar. Toda a tristeza, todo o medo e toda a confusão que a abateram durante os últimos dias, foram engolidos e devorados pela alegria e emoção que sentia.

Áustria desviou o olhar constrangidamente, coçando a bochecha como se estivesse repensando se havia mesmo sido uma boa idéia dizer aquilo.

- Eu... É que eu estava pensando... Já que não posso tê-la como minha subordinada, eu gostaria de tê-la como minha esposa... Bem, acho que tudo bem se você não quiser... A escolha é sua... eu só...

Áustria nunca conseguiu terminar, o que, é claro não tinha importância nenhuma. Deixou de ter quando Hungria se lançou em seus braços, segurando seu rosto e beijando-o enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Tudo aquilo pegou Áustria de surpresa, mas aos poucos, ele foi inundado pela mesma alegria que Hungria sentia. E assim, ele a abraçou com força.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Hungria se encolheu em meio aos braços de Áustria, ainda chorando e abraçando-o forte.

- Me perde senhor Áustria! Me perdoe por duvidar de você, por ter feito tudo isso! Eu... Eu também não sinto mais como se pudesse viver sozinha... Não sinto mais como se pudesse ser feliz sem você...Eu... Eu quero muito ser sua esposa! – disse afundando o rosto choroso em seu peito. – Quero muito amá-lo todos os dias! Eu quero me casar com você senhor Áustria! Por favor... Eu... Eu...

E então ela acabou se entregando mais e mais ao choro. Áustria ria e abraçava-a com força enquanto ela chorava auto cobrindo o rosto como uma criança e soluçando enquanto dizia: "Eu estou tão feliz! Estou tão feliz!" E ele sabia que era verdade...

Por que ele também estava...

O sol brilhava forte através dos vitrais da igreja. Todo aquele lugar enorme estava inundando de uma melodia silenciosa que embalava o coração de todos.

As mãos de um austríaco seguravam as mãos pequenas e delicadas, cobertas por luvas brancas. Ele deslizou uma aliança dourada em seu dedo.

Hungria voltou seu rosto para ele e sorriu daquele jeito gentil e animado de sempre. Áustria sorriu de volta achando-a a noiva mais linda do mundo. Então olharam para os amigos e parentes que celebravam aquele momento com eles recebendo uma salva de palmas, assovios e gritos de alegria.

Hungria era a própria personificação da alegria. Sem largar as mãos de seu marido deu de ombros, sem graça, voltando-se para ele novamente. Áustria segurou-a pela cintura a ergueu do chão abraçando-a com o rosto voltado em sua direção. A moça apoiou-se em seu ombro entre risos, inclinou-se em sua direção e beijou-o. Recebendo mais uma salva de comemorações enquanto eram acometidos por uma chuva de pétalas de flores.

O lado de fora da igreja, ainda mais animado que do lado de dentro. Quando os noivos saíram foram recebidos por chuvas de pétalas e arroz.

- Eu realmente não entendo direito esse seu costume. – disse Inglaterra olhando com estranheza para o punhado de arroz que tinha nas mãos

- Ah! Deve-se jogar nos noivos para que eles tenham sorte e um futuro próspero! – respondeu Japão um pouco sem graça com a pergunta.

- Well... Anyway... – ele jogou o punhado de arroz e voltou a aplaudir a união dos dois países. – Congratulations! Áustria! Hungria!

Em meio a tanto barulhos e assovios, todos diminuíram um pouco o volume apenas para ouvir um clérigo que estava no topo da escada da Igreja junto aos noivos dizer:

- Eu vos apresento pela primeira vez... – E todos olharam para os dois, de braços dados. Ambos vestidos magnificamente de branco, a imagem perfeita de tudo o que um casal deveria ser. – O IMPÉRIO AUSTRO-HUNGARO!

Hungria jogou o buquê de gerânios para a multidão Ao mesmo tempo em que estourou outra salva de comemorações.

O buquê caiu junto aos pés de um loiro alto de olhos verdes com um cachecol azul um olhar irritadiço e um cachimbo na boca. Ele se agachou para pegá-lo olhando para aquilo com uma expressão confusa. Sua jovem irmã, com cabelos loiros curtos, presos por uma faixa se empolgou ao ver o mais alto com o buque.

- Ah! Holly! Você conseguiu mesmo! Você pegou o buque! – dizia ela dando pulinhos e batendo palmas.

- Hum... O que isso quer dizer? – ele perguntou com tom de voz apático e desinteressado.

- Que você será o próximo a se casar! – sorriu ela com as mãos atrás das costas.

- Oh... – Ele olhou para aquilo com um pouco mais de curiosidade e interesse. De repente a idéia lhe veio à mente. – Ah! Bell...

- Nem pense nisso! – cortou a menor olhando-o de soslaio com os braços cruzados.

Espanha também acenava para os noivos jogando-lhes pétalas de flores.

- Eh! Parabéns Áustria! Parabéns Hungria! Bravo! Bravo!

- Bah! Mas que droga! Pare de fazer tanto barulho! Porcaria!Espanha, ao invés de ficar gritando feito um idiota, vamos logo para a festa pra começar a comer de uma vez, droga!

- E...Ei! Espera Romano! Pare de falar tão grosseiramente! Estamos na frente da igreja! – repreendeu o maior sem muita moral ou confiança.

- Ah! Porcaria! Que se dane! – Então voltou-se para o irmão menor que chivava e fungava limpando o rosto com um lencinho branco, sorrindo abobalhadamente pela felicidade ter voltado para sua casa. – E você Veneziano! Pare de fazer esse drama todo, caramba! Droga! Se está feliz por que está chorando?

- Mas... Mas... É... É que... Passamos por tantos problemas! E agora todos estão tão felizes! Eu... Eu queria que Sacro Império estivesse aqui para ver isso.

Não tão afastado dali, atrás de uma árvore. Uma sombra escura observava toda a celebração. Fitava os rostos sorridentes de Áustria e Hungria no topo da escada da igreja, com seus olhos azuis. Tocou o tronco da árvore cuja sombra o ocultava e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

- Que bom... – então ele baixou seu costumeiro chapéu preto, deu as costas e começou a partir dali. O vento soprava sua capa e as folhas que se desprendiam daquela árvore.

- Eh! – suspirava o francês em pé sobre a sapata de um dos pilares da sacada da igreja. Olhando tudo muito indiscretamente. O vento esvoaçando elegantemente suas roupas e seus cabelos. Ele jogou uma rosa vermelha em direção ao casal. – Eu sinto muito por você Gilbert. Mas, casamentos realmente me encantam. É _l'amour_ a flor da pele! E sempre rola aquela expectativa pra lua de mel. Você não acha isso um máximo?

Prússia não respondeu. Observava o casal com uma expressão séria que ele raramente assumia, com os braços cruzados sobre a sobra do mesmo pilar. França ficou sem graça por um momento, ao ver a expressão séria e quase triste de Prússia, achava que talvez estivesse falando demais. O francês deu de ombros e voltou a olhar o casal que começava a descer as escadas para cumprimentar conhecidos.

- Bem, acho que não tem jeito mesmo. – suspirou o francês com um sorriso sem graça.

Hungria teve um pressentimento estranho, e esse pressentimento levou seus olhos até aquele pilar. Prússia ressaltou-se quando viu que a moça o tinha avistado.

- Ora! Ora! Ela nos encontrou! – disse frança.

- Vamos embora... – rosnou o prussiano baixando o chapéu sobre os olhos e dando as costas para tudo aquilo.

- Ora! Você tem certeza? – perguntou o francês com um sorriso provocativo. Aquilo fez com que Prússia hesitasse no mesmo instante.. – Como eu pensei...

Hungria já havia chegado perto dos dois antes que Prússia pudesse decidir se queria mesmo sair dali daquele jeito. Quando viu a moça perto o bastante estalou a língua com insatisfação. Ela vinha segurando a barra do vestido e segurando a longa cauda. "Ela está muito linda" pensou.

- Prússia... – a moça o fitava com uma expressão difícil de descrever. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como se ela estivesse feliz, mas seu rosto transmitia um misto de raiva e preocupação.

O prussiano sentiu o rosto corar e não respondeu. Encarou-a por alguns instantes depois virou o rosto com uma expressão insatisfeita.

- Droga! Não sei por que veio até aqui! – rosnou.

- Bem eu...

Ambos foram interrompidos pela sensação incômoda de estarem sendo observados... Voltaram o rosto para França que fitava-os firmemente, mais interessado no desenrolar da história do que lhe era permitido.

- O que foi? – Surpreendeu-se o francês quando percebeu que eles estavam lhe dando atenção demais. Demorou alguns minutos para perceber que eles não continuariam enquanto ele estivesse ali. – Ah! Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Acho que essa é uma conversa particular, não é? Eu vou ali dar uma olhadinha nos gêmeos Itália e vou deixá-los sozinhos está bem? _Au revoir!_

França desapareceu, pulando da sapata e misturando-se na multidão. Prússia ainda se recusava a olhar para Hungria.

- É estranho... Eu não sei porque você veio, mas... Apesar de tudo, estou feliz que você esteja aqui.

Prússia deu um pigarro de escárnio.

- Falando isso assim com esse tom macio... Como se isso fosse bom de alguma maneira.

- Talvez seja. Eu só não sei explicar.

- Pois, não faz eu me sentir melhor de jeito nenhum.

Hungria deixou surgir um sorriso fraco. Prússia, ás vezes comportava-se de uma forma infantil que era um pouco engraçadinha.

- Eu vim porque não acreditei quando eu soube. Achei que teria que ver com meus próprios olhos. – Ele suspirou fechando os olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas e coçando a nuca. – Foi uma péssima idéia afinal. Isso tudo não passa de uma tremenda palhaçada e perda de tempo. "Império Austro-Húngaro"? Francamente, vocês estão sendo convencidos demais.

- Não acho que alguém como você tenha o direito de dizer isso. – disse ela dando de ombros e sorrindo um pouco sem graça. Logo em seguida a seriedade voltou ao seu rosto. – Queria que você visse isso. Visse que estava errado. Não precisamos viver em guerra, com medo de se tornar domínio de outro país. Com medo de entregar seu coração á algo em que acredita. Eu e Áustria viveremos para sempre juntos como aliados. Nenhum de nós deixará de ser quem é pelo outros, mas sempre seremos parte de uma coisa só, cada um do seu jeito... Estava pensando Prússia... Se você também já não está cansado de viver assim... Você poderia procurar sua própria família ou ficar conosco, eu sei o quanto você gosta do...

- De quem? Do Áustria? – uma sombra percorreu seu olhar e ele olhou para Hungria com um misto de desprezo e frieza. – Não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça pra pensar que alguém tão incrível como eu precisaria desse tipo de coisa inútil. E não pense que vocês terem se casado muda alguma coisa. Eu ainda terei o Áustria. Muito em breve. E essa sua união só significa que você virá junto também. Mas, por fim, eu conquistarei os dois da mesma forma. E eu terei vocês dois da forma como eu sempre quis. – Então um sorriso sombrio surgiu em seu rosto. Ele se afastou dela e lhe deu as costas, o vento esvoaçando sua capa vermelha. – O mundo vai mudar Hungria. Mudar muito e muito em breve. E os sonhos fantasiosos de pessoas como vocês, não terão lugar nos campos de. Aproveite essa união enquanto pode. Ela não irá durar muito tempo...

E dito isso, ele saltou da sacada misturando-se e desaparecendo na multidão. Hungria se encostou em um dos pilares e suspirou vendo o antigo rival partir. Ela viu Áustria cumprimentando os convidados, sem perder o sorriso mesmo quando algum dos outros países implicava com ele. O sorriso voltou-se para seu rosto e ela debruçou-se na amurada branca da saca sentindo a luz do sol tocar-lhe suavemente o rosto.

"Não importa o que aconteça, meu coração estará protegido. E com a força dos meus sentimentos eu protegerei ele, nós, nossa casa, nosso sentimento e tudo o que eu amo. Meu mundo agora esta impregnado dessa canção. E são essas notas que me movem e me fazem continuar a sorrir com tudo o que acontece, e querer ver o que virá adiante. Pois assim é a música de Roderich Eldestein. Ela toca e te envolve sem sua permissão. É você de pé em um penhasco olhando onde o mundo acaba quando uma brisa te envolve e te carrega empurrando-lhe para frente. Então você sinta a queda, o mundo gira e tudo que parecia estar normal torna-se incerteza e temor. Até perceber que o mundo não está realmente girando, e sim você é que está voando. Voando sobre a copa das árvores, sendo carregada por asas de penas brancas e perfeitas, o céu se estende nos meus olhos e eu mergulho em um vale de gerânios que envolvem aquele belo piano preto e solitário com gavinhas e ramos. E assim como elas desabrocham, meu coração desabrocha dentro de si mesmo, espalhando-se e transformando-se em algo tão lindo quanto uma borboleta. Uma borboleta azul safira, com brilho arroxeado. Levando aquela cor intensa como um véu cintilante, envolvendo tudo e trazendo a noite. Uma noite brilhante com velas, sons de violino, brilhos de joias, uma valsa de cores e estrelas. A festa borbulha dentro de mim e um sorriso surge sem que eu nem mesma percebesse. De repente o azul se intensifica, o som se torna sombrio e tudo fica escuro. Então eu fecho os olhos e uma leve tristeza se espalha como uma bruma, apenas porque eu sei que está perto de acabar. E é justamente nessa hora... Que uma explosão celestial cobre tudo com seu brilho branco. Abrindo um buraco no céu que suga tudo em um tornado brilhante e colorido como a pintura de um jardim cheio de flores iluminado pelo sol. Este tornado que leva tudo para o melhor lugar do mundo."

Hungria fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso. As lágrimas de felicidade cintilavam em seus olhos verdes e tocavam seu rosto.

"No fim... Tudo se abre em Vortex Paradise... Um vórtice para o paraíso."


End file.
